


Summer Nights

by MiPadreMadara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Although it's very vague, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I tag as I go, I'll add more characters as I go!, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), M/M, Mutual Pining, Naruto is an Idiot, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Sasuke and Naruto travel, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut will be in later chapters, THEY'RE DORKS, light angst if you squint, mentions of characters, ninja verse, they both have two arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiPadreMadara/pseuds/MiPadreMadara
Summary: “Come with me.”Naruto blinked. Slowly at first, and then he blinked again, eyebrows cocked up the way and it sure felt like they were going to fly off any minute now. “What?”“You heard me. Travel with me.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 37
Kudos: 69





	1. Agape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to finally post this fic! I needed some goofy post-war SNS so here it is!

In the beginning, sometimes he left messages in the streets.

Having lived in Konohagakure his whole life as a Jinchūriki - the bearer of the Nine-tailed demon fox - it was hard for him to see it the way the passers-by saw it. A little while ago, the darkness beyond the Land of Fire was shining lustrous blue, like enamel; but now it was flat and thick, dark as fur, dropped neatly as a cloak between the darkness and the cheerful world behind him. He found comfort beyond the closed-off living room, a boundary between salvation and the temptation of the night. 

He had been alive for twenty winters. In those enchanted, petrifying, and gruesome years, something rose inside of him, just in time. Something in his head flickered like a fish, breaking the surface. He had grown accustomed to running errands for the Hidden Leaf and collectively warding off war criminals in a spectacular Anbu man-power duo that he and his best friend inevitably, and it went without saying, were.

Everyday was a new adventure.

And in vulnerable although peaceful times like these, he came to appreciate the smallest of luxuries; like going out to Ichiraku’s with his friends or mastering the craft of blacksmithing and making swords from scratch (as per suggestion from Sasuke.) 

Previously, the Jinchūriki thought that such a bizarre concept was so out of reach. That he couldn’t possibly lead a normal life after the battle at the Valley of the End. That everything had to change for the worst. But with everyone around him, he had learned that everything had a certain charm to it that even he could enjoy. 

In the light of recent events and serving under Konoha’s defying wishes, they never surprisingly fought. They would spit silence at each other if they did. He didn’t know if that were for the greater good, or if something bigger was quivering on the horizon.

In a way, they shared a heart, him and his friend. He knew that very well, tasted the contempt and disappointment in hurricanes first-hand but never from the boy who was shrouded by darkness not too long ago, and yet, he felt as if he didn’t deserve such kindness. Instead, he was happily complying with the forces of nature and enjoyed his twenty-first summer night free from the Hokage’s sheepish pleas. 

_He was blessed to exist._

________________

He sat on the porch that evening, excusing himself from the dinner table. Legs swaying back and forth yet not touching the ground and feeling the subduing rain droplets soaking into his skin, collecting coldly in his hair while bathing in the presence of the full moon.

His muscles were stiff and his feet hurt. Another day, another Anbu task which involved tracking down suspicious Samurai coming from the Land of Iron (which proved to be a misunderstanding), however he knew this wasn’t nearly enough. No one really knew what the young Shinobi of the Leaf was trying to accomplish but deep down, he knew that even the greatest mysteries of humanity stayed concealed and only those with true desire and soul to find it would exploit its valuable knowledge and power. He had to get stronger, run faster. Stretch out his arms farther. All for him, his one and only.

“Naruto!” The slide door was slammed open, the intruder not so desired, and so the Jinchūriki sighed and turned to face the darkness that manifested as pure naked despair, like an unfolding act he had seen in theaters. At that, the Uchiha ungracefully knitted his eyebrows and leaned against the walls of their small cottage. “You should eat before the food gets cold, moron.” He heard his friend mutter behind him, mostly out of concern, he had guessed.

While trying to digest the information, Naruto whipped around and this happened on a spur of the moment. “I know, I know,” he waved a hand dismissively, “Just let me catch a breather, bastard Sasuke.”

The raven slid the door shut (the house really didn’t need ventilating) and watched his companion with a notable interest that shone in his surreal, sinister eyes. Like boats floating on a rigid black sea. “And here I thought you hated the dark.” 

“I do!” 

Sasuke recoiled subtly and muttered wisdom over to himself before joining Naruto on the porch. “It’s getting harder and harder to read you these days.” Sasuke admitted, leaning on his arm while sneaking a few glances at Naruto when he wasn’t watching. Something about Naruto’s presence made his shoulders tense, hands sweaty and over time, these feelings resided in an underlying question of how such an idiot could have such a mighty impact on the last heir of the Uchiha clan.

“Is that so?” Naruto locked eyes with the man next to him, “I don’t wanna bother you, s’all.”

The moon was but a performer, cascading soft hues onto the world around it, and they were its audience. He relished in the sight that was handed to him on a silver platter with a child-like wonder, never really having appreciated the beauty of the night. It always brought despair, fear, alas discarding the awe that could be glimpsed at with a naked eye.

He didn’t want to admit that Sasuke painted his world of darkness with a happy light. The Uchiha, although at first glance a complete and utter bastard, always possessed a certain quality that made him the victim of self-pity and tremendous grief. The boy knew Sasuke would get rid of every photographic memory of his past and there would be no remaining snapshots of his lifetime left. Behind the everyday smiles and poking around the playgrounds, fairgrounds, Sasuke never dwelled on the topics that resurfaced even the slightest of human, perhaps weak emotions. He had expressed that they weren’t necessary, and that worrying his friend was the last thing he had wanted in this cruel, distasteful world.

And so was the shameless irony, pouring out, like vomit.

“There’s still so much I want to do.” Naruto broke the deafness with ragged breathing and a beating of a human heart. “Like, you know. Hinata lended me her book on stars and-uh…”

“Stargazing?” Sasuke clarified offhandedly, perhaps a little too judgingly. 

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled softly, “I’d like to. But I-uh, I’m still a little scared…” Of the dark. Sasuke knew that perfectly. 

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange something. After all, it’s summer. It’s rarely cloudy during this season.” 

They stood still in that bleached moment. The love, the joy; it was burning passionately, bringing nothing but bloom to the cheek; showing no reruns. The smile, he considered a gift. 

A little while ago, the boy could have sworn that the very first object that assumed a presence of his, was his fit and youthful figure. As he delved deeper into the blank of his own charm, sun-kissed skin and pigmented complexions. Then he once again confirmed his statement that it was his soft and round cheeks; instinctively tinged with a thin layer of scarlet dust in a preference of nectarines, accompanied by cat-like whiskers that he wasn’t particularly fond of in his pre-teens. Everything framed by a mass of short golden strands and behind those icy, cerulean eyes filled with ocean tears - a dark past that seemed to darken the whole neighbourhood. He was told that his hair brought memories of golden wheat fields; of those hued stems that danced in the autumn light, whispering gentle songs into the wind.

He would have been flattered before, more so if it was _Sasuke_ who spewed such corny nonsense and not some random person in the streets. 

Did he have a reason? Not really, he just really liked it when Sasuke complimented him once every blue moon.

“You need a haircut.” Sasuke deadpanned offhandedly, and that prompted the blond to run a hand through his thick curls. He groaned.

“But I like it this way!”

“Suit yourself.”

“Ass.” He urged a light punch at his friend’s shoulder, Sasuke trying his best to look offended while he gave it his best attempt to hide the small smile that threatened to adorn his face at any given moment. When did he become so accustomed to physical contact, he didn’t know. Well, maybe because it was _Naruto._ “It’s a look. _A look_. You wouldn’t understand, you insist on growing your hair out and then cutting it right then!”

“It’s to get rid of split ends.”

“Excuses! Just admit that you like man-buns! Besides,” before Sasuke could (poorly) defend himself, Naruto ruffled his damp hair and let a sly, toothy grin reside on his features that were _just_ right. Sasuke couldn’t describe it, there was just something breathtaking about the way his smile lifted upward, rising his cheeks up to meet his inviting, blue eyes, the way his dimples crinkled and teeth aligned perfectly, and, quite literally, it lit up the whole room. “My hair’s not _that_ long!”

“I thought you wanted to be practical. And I don’t like man-buns.” (He did.)

“Boring,” The blond pursed his lips, and Sasuke held a hand over his eyes. A somewhat ineffective way to get rid of the persistent headache that hit him like waves in the ocean, it seemed. But the real nuisance was right beside him, although not like it mattered, he enjoyed the happy-go-lucky and annoying ball of sunshine, even if he did blind him now and then. 

“And, you know-” Naruto waved his hands about to emphasise his point, but it just added onto the impression that he was in fact, a dobe. “I _am_ being practical but hear me out, okay? _If_ I shave everything else _but_ these bad boys,” (talking about the wild, untamed cloud of curls that now decorated his skull and Sasuke sighed weakly) “It’ll look great! Ino said that I totally should!”

“What you need is to _breathe_ , idiot. You’ll pass out before you even get to the end of your babbling.” And Naruto groaned, throwing hands.

Even if they were grown up, Naruto was still the same Naruto, just stuck in an adult’s body. That didn’t stop him from being a literal pain however, and he even managed to get stuck in a children’s swing once, before they had to call authorities because he couldn’t get out. 

“Anyway, you’re interrupting. I’ve been taking care of these for months now and I won’t let my efforts go to waste!”

Sasuke groaned, seeing the blond practically gleaming with how pleased he was to throw Sasuke under the bus there and then. He couldn’t help but to give in to the silent temptation of Naruto parading the streets with a look that would certainly distract Sasuke more often than he’d like to admit. 

He really liked the idea. 

“It’s up to you.” He said, and Naruto beamed from Sasuke’s approval, “But don’t come crying to me if something gets stuck in your hair.”

Naruto threw his friend a lazy hug. 

________________

If he were to describe Sasuke, he’d probably choose something along the lines of ‘problematic.’ He was but Naruto’s own labyrinth of innermost feelings. At some point, the Jinchūriki wished he could show Sasuke the world as it slept. The world in his dreams. But he no longer slept; _Sasuke became his dreaming_. He could recognise him by touch alone, by smell so sweet that carried a lingering, alluring scent. He would know him blind, by the way his breaths came. He would know him in death, at the end of the world. 

He often realised just how cheesy that sounded.

The older hummed, folding his arms neatly under the worn-out, white sweater. If you could call that white. Naruto’s words persisted on practically suffocating his mind, and so he couldn’t help but to click his tongue again, returning to the subject at hand, “This isn’t only about me. It’s also about _you_. I don’t want you to randomly self-destruct.” 

Naruto blinked, before his lips curled into a fond smile; it might have been a smile of innocence. The last flicker of happiness before a tragedy, he couldn’t tell. “I’m not going to self-destruct!” he argued, laughing as he did so, “and I always tell you plenty of things! You don’t need to know _everything_.” 

Like a magician saving the best of his acts for his last performance, Sasuke’s lips curved a little, but his small smile was quickly replaced by a deep frown. “You tell Sakura everything.”

He smiled a lot these days. 

Maybe because there was a reason to smile. A reason to remain right here, bound to Konoha. 

He really wanted to believe that.

The blond clicked his tongue playfully while smiling sheepishly, stretching his arms a little. “There are things that I don’t tell her either, y’know.”

“Whatever.” Sasuke sighed. “That reminds me. You need to eat, idiot.”

“And don’t sulk on me, either, asshole.”

Sasuke always laid two plates on the table. Him, and the loud-mouth. Four chopsticks, two bowls and two wipe-clean placemats. When Naruto entered the scene, he was greeted with a warm, traditional Japanese-style meal. He put his hands together, mumbled a warm “thank you for the meal!” and ate his share. It wasn’t exactly ramen, and he wasn’t a monster so he gobbled down anything he was given, and besides, Sasuke’s food was top-notch. Nothing could beat his sunny-side egg with a little touch of soy sauce that ran deliciously over the warm, perfectly cooked rice. 

Somehow though, he felt as if everything was going to bite back and not in a good way.

How subconsciously doubtful he was of Kakashi. How unnerving some of his friends had been, insisting that he gets married after becoming the Hokage. How _trivial_ his dreams had become. 

None of the things he wanted now fit his previous narrative. 

He didn’t want kids. To get married. Hell, even being crowned the next Hokage wasn’t in his best interest. He was content here, with _Sasuke._

The vivid memories of his childhood were something of a curse. He used to loaf around and eventually never really went anywhere. The things he carried as a child were no longer scars, but something much deeper. Naruto called it 'the border', 'the river' - "It's where you cross the bassline of true emptiness and all, an-and find yourself somewhere else, somewhere... Better? I don't know, have you ever been truly sad, and then somehow things got better and you do better and the world does better?" But Sasuke never understood. Or never tried to, he couldn’t tell until much recently when he finally warmed up to living in Konoha again, even if it was temporary. He could live with that, he thought.

In his mind, Sasuke acted as a sort of ‘cog’; the same way Kakashi held the old and new Team Seven in place. The Uchiha was the pinnacle of the Team parallel only to Naruto whom without fail, always felt as if he was missing something. He was simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the Land of Fire. The Sixth assured the people of the Leaf Village that the Uchiha was in fact a friend, not a foe. Although their hatred became the physical embodiment of sickness of the mind and heart, for where it touched down, there was no longer room for growth and forgiveness. He knew by leaving it unchecked, with so many questions unanswered, such an attitude towards Sasuke would quickly poison their souls. And he wasn’t wrong.

Naruto knew it wasn’t really because Sasuke was trying to atone for his wrong-doings in really questionable ways and spontaneously trying his best not to touch on the details of the past (which should be brought up at every family table apparently), but because he was an _Uchiha_ , which in its own way made him evil. At the time it seemed ridiculous enough, but now he understood. Naruto was part of this little scheme, perhaps even an elaborate cover-up. Even if Kakashi vowed to make the system _work_ , he couldn’t undo the mistakes of the previous Hokages single-handedly. It was too far-fetched, if even possible.

Then, there was the issue of Konoha being a safe space, but never really _home._ So he didn’t feel a strong attachment to the Village he came to care about at some point in his lifetime. He could safely say that Sasuke felt the same.

When he became Sasuke’s teammate back in their Genin years, he resented the Uchiha. Tip-of-the-tongue taste of something barely sweet nor sour; an uninvited aroma that is, it obliged him to consider the broken fragments of memories. It was Sasuke’s duty to rummage in the past, so to say, and none of the days plunged in manslaughter and impermeable lies could be considered particularly enchanting. If only he knew earlier, if only he could have brought Sasuke home faster. But then again, what home, really?

Home was where Sasuke was. And he didn’t feel embarrassed to admit that anymore. 

As if on cue, he remembered he stopped eating to poke at his food miserably. 

The room without Sasuke felt empty. The corners of the room were piercing out, pointing on. The weight of the silence booming in his ears - he sighed. Naruto scrambled to his feet, awkwardly so, and looked at the slide door. He knew Sasuke caved in to the sulking feeling that the summer night brought along its way, the same he did when staring at the empty vessel of a moon. Everything had a price. 

________________

The morning he awoke from the meaningless sleep, Sasuke was already awake. The hitched breaths, shuffling and paper rustling; it all pointed to the living room. He wasn’t a liar, so he told Naruto where he kept all of their savings until the very morning he crawled down to the bottom shelf of the bookcase to find that there was nothing. Perhaps he relocated the bottle, he hadn’t had particular interest in money, to begin with.

Sasuke Uchiha was his name. Naruto knew they were both clinging onto fine threads of redemption, somewhere between feeling sorry for the Village and no remorse at all. _They love but they hate. Able to detest but unable to leave._ He used to smile at this before the raven repeatedly sought melting in the darkness of his own regrets. Naruto knew that without the light, Sasuke would keep tripping, so he became his beacon of hope. Sasuke's silent light in his own darkness 

The soft dew soaked the morning sun with a wet light until each pattern and reflection was swallowed by the vivid scene of Konohagakure. The streets grew thicker in sound by each passing minute, with the recently repainted headlamps and a buoyant, chalky smell of grime and coal blazing, smoldering in the furnace in the far corner of Konoha, where Sasuke found comfort in molding the hot, sizzling steel into beautiful, bewitching steel.

It was a small shack right at the outskirts of the Village with little to no curious callers. When Sasuke wasn’t working as an Anbu and undertaking certain deeds for Kakashi (even if they did suffer major funding losses after the War), he found a particular, oddly abnormal curiosity in blacksmithing and sword craftsmanship. Naruto knew the raven was already unjustly accused of being a traitor to the Village, and now, everyone seemed to be thinking that Sasuke was a Samurai, of all things. His obsession with swords was a bit tacky, but he couldn’t blame his friend for wanting to find something to do that even remotely piqued his interest. 

The shack supposedly belonged to a retired blacksmith that was more than happy to lend them his precious furnace. Sasuke often than not sent Naruto on a quest to find him more steel, which he just ended up buying from the local market near the Village gates. What a pain, he thought, but really, he didn’t mind. The way a certain spark crossed Sasuke’s eyes everytime Naruto came back, hands full, and the way the Uchiha looked fondly at his creations, knowing someone out there would put it to good use only made Naruto’s heart flutter. It was worth the hassle. 

When Naruto stopped by on his way to Kakashi’s office, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke polishing an elegant sword, laced with a touch of embellishments that adorned the sword from the hilt to the point. His eyes were brighter than usual, it was as if-

“Naruto,” He said in greeting, a little surprised when he clearly shouldn’t have been. He ceased the refined, cultivated strokes against the blade and now faced the blond head-on. Naruto gave him an easy smile in return, probably to calm the curious eyes that bore into him a little too intensely for a Sunday morning. 

The carpet smelled more stale than usual, perhaps because Sasuke had vacuumed the place and replaced the flowers on the windowsill. Naruto loved sunflowers. He had once told Sasuke while showing him how to bring dying flowers back to life. Yet there was something else, a tincture in the air he couldn't quite place. 

He would take four mutts on their usual morning routine for an old lady that was unable to leave her house for a few weeks. Following the track around the head of the lake, in and out of the trees, snaking around and making the journey from the bridge to Konoha six miles when a crow would have done it in two. Naruto didn’t mind - he liked seeing other people happy. That summer morning, however, the old lady’s carer volunteered to walk the dogs, thinking that Naruto would surely enjoy a little break. 

He presumed Sasuke wasn’t used to Naruto stopping by the shack often to see him refine whatever he made. The blond never really intruded on him while he was in the middle of making the sword (well, he supposed he wasn’t) and only being used to seeing the final product when Sasuke was ready to show him it. He brought a hand to rub the back of his neck, shooting Sasuke another gentle, albeit shy smile. “You done?”

It was definitely that. Not because Naruto wore a loose shirt and fitted pants that absorbed light as easily as it came; those fierce curls pooling at his forehead, ever so slightly sticking to it. He looked mature, no longer a kid watching horizons and trying to spar him at any given chance. He ought to laugh at such an ugly reality. “Yes, I suppose.” He muttered finally, lifting the impressive sword and examining it, more so for the blond to notice how the blade reflected the sun, exposing the intimate carvings in the steel. 

“Oh-crap!” Naruto trotted over to Sasuke with one swoop and ducked down, taking in the beauty of it. Sasuke was truly amazing at anything he did. “Sasuke, this is great!” 

“Why are you whispering, idiot?” 

Naruto grimaced and gently took the sword out of his hand. “I’m scared I’ll damage your new baby with my voice alone. It seems so delicate…”

“It’ll kill a man, surely.” Sasuke snorted, leaning back against the old, oak chair.

Naruto weighed the sword in his right hand, slashing it delicately at the air with a novice-like apprehension, and as he did, the soft reflection of the sun danced warmly within the cool, lustrous steel. The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated yet understated, with a snake pattern cascading past the shaft and along the steel, the blade itself being about the size of his arm. Personally, he knew little about swords. Sasuke did show him the basics and he did make small daggers and knives on the side, but nothing nearly as complex as a sword, a fine one at that. It was light and airy (to his surprise) but precise and sharp. He felt like he could take on a God with that.

That was the secret of his craft, believing every crack of his soul could be captured in a sword.

“Will you name it?”

“Huh?” 

Naruto repeated, this time facing Sasuke with a grin, “You’ll name it, won’t you?”

That said, Sasuke inhaled faintly, and when he did, he waited. Though he myself did not know what he was waiting for. 

“I might,” the man finally said, “although nothing comes to mind.” And the Uchiha felt a sharp dagger to the heart when Naruto started to balance the sword on his index finger, feeling his soul leaving the body. The blond broke into a laugh, and it was like they were fifteen again, with the way Sasuke sighed - a quick intake of breath, an expansion of his ribcage and a slow exhalation, and Naruto giggling when he nearly dropped the sword, cursing loudly. He floated above it all, trying to wipe away bits of his dignity. “What? It’s like naming a dog, I guess.”

“It’s a sword, not a guinea pig.” Sasuke objected simply while attempting to snatch his proud possession from the blond’s clammy hands. “Stop playing with it like an idiot.”

Naruto barked a laugh, hurling Sasuke back.. “No can do, teme,” (Oh, he hadn’t heard that one in a while), “It’s fun seeing you on the verge of tears.”

“And I’m supposed to be the cruel one?” 

“Don’t give me that look,” Naruto furrowed his equally blond eyebrows, “You know I wouldn’t destroy your sword like that.”

“I’d argue otherwise.”

“You dick, when did I ever break something that belonged to you?”

Sasuke placed two fingers to his chin, and Naruto had to stop himself from becoming red, like a tomato. “Well, there was a mug that I really liked.” he began, holding onto the sword handle embedded with white, crystal beads that he ran his fingers along, “That reminds me, there was also a sword I was fond of, but someone thought it was a good idea to try to cut a _rock_ with it. Oh, and more glas-”

“Fine! I did break _some_ stuff but it wasn’t intentional!”

“No, really?” Sasuke muttered, more so to himself. 

“That mug was super ugly, by the way. I just did you a favour by getting rid of it.” Naruto crossed his arms triumphally, while Sasuke sighed softly. 

“Cats aren’t ugly.” 

“Well, that one was!”

The Uchiha could feel his veins popping from the pea-brained idiot and his antics, but instead he smiled a little, catching Naruto’s attention. “You feeling okay? You’re kind of weird when you smile out of the blue like that.” 

Sasuke whacked him on the shoulder and glared. “We’re going.”

Uzumaki could do nothing but poke fun at his friend their entire journey home.

________________

He never knew the true colour of the sky. 

Was it truly beautiful? Like the models in daily magazines? Like the loveliness of the woods before sunrise? The true joy of the morning sky is something people no longer understood. 

Beauty was an enormous gift given randomly, stupidly. Though, some people could be very pretty and beautiful inside. And now, you don't have to be perfect, you can be good, and that’s what Naruto subconsciously taught Sasuke. In spite of everything, he still believed people were good at heart, even if they turned to violence and crimes and their organisation was forced to interfere.

The feeling of gentle summer breeze against his skin, the smell of homemade cookies and juice boxes in early mornings, the sun softly kissing his face; it's a spectacular feeling only few could make out. Let alone cherish.

Naruto lived for the experience. He treasured every single moment of his life as a Shinobi that was bestowed to him on a whim, really. 

At this time of day, the streets were quiet. The blond let his foot wander into the territory near the woods just outside of the Village to skip along the soft grass with flowers in his hand. 

Years back, Naruto’s friend as well as his mentor died when he was sixteen-years-old. Though, his death was something he expected and never feared. The blond wouldn’t allow the loss to penetrate his heart in fear of worrying people around him, mostly his friend, Sakura.

He knew that he was going to die one day too, although didn’t know how, or when. But he was, and when he does, he’ll leave some kind of gesture. A message to the world, just like the old Sannin gifted it with a beautiful cherry blossom, and a great student to bask the neighbourhood with his cheerful smiles.

Naruto visited the spot each month to pay tribute to the Sannin. The Jinchūriki placed the flowers under the tree now flourishing with green leaves that sprout proudly this summer. He ran his fingertips along the engraved Kanji that was plastered on a slab of stone. It started to chip a little, whereas one of the three Kunai holding the string in a triangle-like formation was now missing; maybe it was time to revamp the memorial a little, he thought. He clasped his hands together in prayer. 

They told him he died in peace, before he was told the truth. Naruto still remembered looking up at the sky that day. It was his way of saying goodbye, silently wishing his mentor a safe journey to the afterlife. Everyone deserved to die with their special moments of happiest memories. His were, well, full of sorrow. He was happy to paint them with new, more cheerful ones, at least he hoped. Everyone with a good heart deserved a happy ending in Naruto’s book. 

“Naruto-kun!” He closed his eyes.

“Thank Goodness!” a girl trotted over to him, catching her breath. “I was looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh?” Naruto hummed, becoming acutely aware of his surroundings. “There was no need. I told Sasuke I was going to visit Jiraiya.” 

“I thought Sasuke left to look for you.” 

She bowed when she approached the memorial, turning to face Naruto.

Although life hadn’t been fair on the Uchiha, he seemed to draw out the best of it. Naruto didn’t feel the need to add anything other than a small “strange.” Giving Sasuke space wasn’t a big deal to him, but Sakura had other intentions. “Naruto, what’s up?” The blond groaned.

“Didn’t you hear?” Naruto raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin. Their eye contact wavered a little, his heart feeling a little skittish when Sakura gave him a confused look. “Sasuke wants to travel again.” 

The pink-haired girl was trying to swallow the information, he could tell. More so, it seemed as if she took a big bite of it and couldn’t entirely process it. “But why?” she said weakly, “isn’t he happy here, with us?”

Naruto pushed the loose curls out of the way and looked the girl in the eye. “I’m sure he has his reasons,” he crossed his arms in a defensive manner, “I don’t think he wants to _leave_ , just go out there, y’know.” 

“Oh, but-what if he won’t? What if-What if he decides that Konoha isn’t worth coming back to?” Her gestures were frantic.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” he explained, sighing. “Look, it’s his call, alright? He might go, he might not. I only read between the lines so I could be wrong about all this.”

Sakura nodded slowly. Having fully digested the case at hand, she balled her fists, toeing out of her shoes. “I’ll convince him to sta-”

“This isn’t your choice, Sakura-chan.” Naruto chimed in, a little too harshly. “It’s up to Sasuke. I’d leave him alone if I were you.” 

He didn't say anything for a time. How could he? Their past is so real to him that he couldn’t see it as something dead and gone; it's always there, waiting. Naruto believed he was nothing special, of this he was sure. He was a common man that led a common life, or as common as he could make it out to be. He laughed. He cried. He believed there was something more to being a Shinobi than just following Hokage’s every wish. He was working part-time as an Anbu, wielding a tamed demon fox inside of him. They were grown adults for crying out loud. There was no _time_ for irrational decisions. 

“Do you even care about him?” the girl spat suddenly, eyes glossy. Naruto knew she felt helpless, like nothing she did mattered. 

“More than you can imagine.” He said with a hint of disbelief behind it. To think this girl doubted his feelings and motives that were all filled with nothing but good intentions, all for Sasuke. “You can talk to him if you want, but I think he might’ve gone to Hokage’s tower."

________________

“So, have you decided?” Naruto questioned without having to look at the person that blessed him with their company. He could _feel_ his chakra; it flowed gently, inviting him for a dance. Sakura left hours ago, still, he remained perched in the same place, the same position, awaiting his friend’s arrival. “You freaked Sakura out, you know.”

He heard Sasuke sigh as he sat down next to Naruto on the soft grass. Their moments tended to be shared under the naked moonlight, he had guessed. “Yeah,” glancing up at the sky, the Uchiha took Naruto’s hand into his own. That seemed to work, because his dumb blond now faced him, full attention on Sasuke. He watched the flustered boy shake a little. “So?” he was waiting for him to finally _say_ something.

“I think you already know the answer.” 

Naruto looked him in the eyes for the first time since his arrival. He saw Sasuke’s tender smile, his own conflicted expression returned to a rather natural, almost relieved one. “If that’s your decision,” Naruto said, finally, “I won’t hold you back, this time.”

His voice was cracking.

He knew he was going to feel the lump in his throat sooner or later. He knew this day would’ve come. _But not this soon._

Sasuke nodded slowly, not knowing what to take from this equation. “Thank you.” was his simple response.

The blond humoured his narrative by shooting him a glare. “Well, what about Kakashi? Or Sakura?” the blond barked, “What about your job?” Seeing Naruto’s scowl deepen was never a good sign. It didn’t suit him at all.

The question seemed almost rhetorical to him. The raven relented to not answering a question with a question, but rather remained silent, watching the clouds move painfully slow across the night sky. 

Naruto had plenty of flaws, and one of them was how impatient he was. He yanked Sasuke’s hand and rested his cheek against his temple and held him like that, waiting for a response. It was a long time coming, considering Sasuke himself used this dirty trick before. At last the Uchiha lifted away and placed his hands against his cheeks. It was almost as if he could hear Sasuke whisper “ _both can play this game”,_ before looking away, embarrassed. “Konoha isn’t...” He finally broke out, sighing heavily, still holding onto Naruto’s soft face. “What it used to be. It’s something that I need to take a break from. Away from it.”

Naruto didn’t seem satisfied. “What a way to go about it.” He heard Sasuke click his tongue, but his soft expression didn’t waver.

“You know, if you continue to frown like that, you’ll have lots of wrinkles in the future.” 

That managed to make Naruto smile (it was pressed against his palm) but he didn’t seem to drop the subject, “You ass,” the blond whispered breathlessly, “What do you _want_ , Sasuke?” he looked him square in the eye.

He stared into Naruto’s own concerned ones. He couldn’t quite tell if he was hurt or confused. He gazed upon every inch of his being through the eyes of unconditional compassion; he swallowed. 

The air was still. Everything was still. The smallest word, which raised the biggest question.

“I want…” Sasuke began, squeezing Naruto’s cheeks a little, “I want to be wherever you are, Naruto. And that is all.”

“I don’t get it.” The man pried his friend’s sweaty hands off his face and crossed his arms tentatively. In advance, Sasuke did nothing. Didn’t move a muscle, he just sat there, staring into nothing, and Naruto swore he saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes. 

“What’s there not to get?”

“What are you implying?” 

Sasuke quickly ducked his head, casting words as if they were a brighter spell. “To use your brain for once in your life, idiot.”

Naruto snorted. “You’re full of shit, you know that?” It sure gave more weight to his words than Naruto imagined. 

Shapeless emotions came welling up inside Sasuke, and he brushed his fingers along Naruto’s own, trembling ones. “Naruto, you and I both know you wouldn’t let me step outside the Village without begging me to stay.”

“I would not!” (yes, yes he would.) 

Sasuke spared him a quick glance before the blond looked away, cursing himself. “Sasuke, what are you thinking?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

He didn’t know what romantic love was made of, but he imagined it would be the colour of his eyes. 

Did he like Naruto? He guessed he did. He wasn’t sure if he would even as much as _suggest_ what he was going to say next if he didn’t.

“Come with me.”

Naruto blinked. Slowly at first, and then he blinked again, eyebrows cocked up the way and it sure felt like they were going to fly off any minute now. “What?”

“You heard me. Travel with me.” 

There was a pause, a moment between action and consequence, eternal and fleeting. It occurred to Sasuke shortly after his initial statement and the reaction was yet to come. Embarrassment wedged itself inside of him and all he could do is stare back, face as hard as stone.

Sasuke was serious about this. 

Could he give him a straight answer? 

What was there to think about, anyway? The answer was always going to be-

“Yes.” And there it was, the smile. The trademark, vivid grin. Naruto hunched down and wiped the corners of his eyes subtly. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, although his own smile bestowed them with its presence and he didn’t even know it was there before he took Naruto’s hands into his own once again. It was overwhelming for the both of them, and it felt like Sasuke broke the news of something far greater, but neither really cared. They were happy to exist at each other’s side at that moment in time. 

“That didn’t take long for you to decide.” Sasuke commented, and Naruto laughed awkwardly. 

“Ah-Yeah! I dunno, I’m just happy you asked me.”

“I was going to… Much earlier. But you seemed content here in Konoha. I don’t want to take that freedom away from you.” It was a truthful answer, one that Naruto couldn’t ignore with a scratch on his chin. He promptly moved his eyes to stare at Sasuke’s dainty hands.

The Uchiha was all tall, strong arms and long fingers. He fondled them for a passing minute, pressing the raven’s palms against his own. After the War, they grew quite intimate, and really, everyone talked about it. He always looked forward to touching Sasuke, even if it was small, feathery nudges - like holding hands or giving each other small hugs. It reminded him how truly _privileged_ he was to be around him. He savoured those bosom jiffies, and that night was no different. 

“Bastard,” he breathed, smiling, “You should have. You made me worried.”

“Bu-”

“And,” Naruto cut him off by intertwining their hands together, Sasuke’s bandages letting loose a little. As if before a tsunami, the tide pulled back until finally snapping and slamming back, and a slow draw of loving eyes lulled the other until Sasuke’s lips shut. Their lives were entwined together and it was too late to say goodbye. “Home is a people thing, Sasuke. Not a place. If you think I’d miss Konoha more than I’d miss you then you are a buffoon.” and Sasuke couldn’t help but breathe a laugh through his nose. 

“You’ll end up homesick, I’m sure.”

Naruto pondered at that before Sasuke squeezed his hands gently. “Maybe. Maybe not. We won’t know that until we try. Eh, Sasuke?” 

“Dobe.” 

Naruto smiled tenderly. “Teme,” he returned, earning a small smile from Sasuke. “Did you talk to Kakashi?”

“I did,” Sasuke broke the contact and leaned back on his arms. Naruto stared at him, suddenly feeling a little cold. “But I didn’t mention you leaving. It’s something that should come from you.”

“Sakura is going to lose her shit.” He breathed, still in somewhat disbelief. 

Sasuke snorted, “So will Ino. And Kiba.”

The blond ducked his head and laughed, gaining an amused look from the Uchiha. 

_Do I get a say in this?_

_No, no you don’t, you sly Kurama._

________________

“We put into motion our new town scheme, but…” He was surrounded by Hokage’s advisors, huddling together, in and out and around while trying to report to him on the latest progress. Last night’s shock was still fresh in his mind. If only he could focus on Kakashi’s parley. 

“Funds are running low and materials are scarce.” He heard Kakashi mutter from beneath his mask while looking at the clipboard intensely, the numbers rapidly going down and only decreasing, by the looks of things. 

“We could ask the nearby Villages for aid, but we are already in enough debt as is.” 

It was broad daylight, in the heart of Konohagakure where old, rundown, damaged buildings were being torn down and replaced by more modern ones, with new facilities, sustainable eco houses with insulation, toppled with new market and leisure areas. Or at least that was the idea.

Kakashi issued a meeting with Naruto early that morning, seeing as the scheme was up and running. He watched old houses being demolished to a more workable level, where they could start to place new frame structures and go from there. Some were already down, but he knew the plan encountered its first obstacle and that was how huge of a scale this project really transpired to be. It would take good weeks to even undergo the first few installments, let alone completing the apartments. 

Kakashi was arranging bits and pieces for a few months now, and the project was his first major change as a Hokage. Naruto knew deep down that the man was overworking himself to please everyone, old and young. He frowned at that. 

They were walking around the site now, Kakashi showing him their progress with the houses as well as reserved areas for their desired constructions. He distinctly made out the immense patch of land almost in a flash as they stopped in front of it, which was fenced off and taped with yellow straps to prevent people from entering. There were multiple signs all around, and Naruto caught Kakashi’s glare as he stared at the clipboard, flipping through various pages, every so often ticking some boxes - Naruto was never good with the former latter. 

He was about to question Kakashi, since he hadn’t heard about _this_ project at all. Kakashi didn’t bother looking up, instead, he spoke firmly, “This is where the orphanage will be.” 

The blond stood there, dumbfounded. 

“Wh-For real?” 

Kakashi still didn’t meet his eye. “I know you didn’t ask me directly, but I heard you talking about it with Sasuke. I figured it was on a list of things you wanted to see change in Konoha, and I’m a man of my word.”

It was shocking news after the other. 

His brain stuttered for a moment, trying to recover from the unblinking stare. Naruto breathed in harshly, nodding his head. “Thi-This is wonderful news, Kakashi.” 

The Sixth hummed, face unrelenting, “I’m glad you think so. Honestly, with the number of homelessness among orphans increasing everyday, I’m surprised they didn’t do it sooner.” 

The birdsong drifted as well as any summertime pollen. It came as soothing as any flute, as improvised as a deep south jazz, and as soulful as love’s kiss. At that moment, he could only do so much as laugh. It was a sweet giggle, that of true content; a sweet, golden, dulcet melody that seemed to brighten the whole neighbourhood. “Given, we actually stick to the deadline and complete everything by winter.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” They started walking again, Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet while Kakashi scribbled something down, perhaps some mental note to himself. “After all, the Village is more than happy to help.”

“Yeah, I can’t blame them,” he said, sighing, “It’s a lot of work. I need to cut the funds on hot springs and the works for the time being, and not everyone’s happy about it.”

Walking hand-in-hand with the wind, Naruto had a way of seeming particularly in a hurry. His steps weren’t long but they were rapid; it was an odd gait which he picked up and retained after years of running errands for Konoha, and it usually came in handy when completing Anbu missions on the go. It felt like a tour - the Hokage proudly pointed to the areas that seemed most promising in his mind, such as Konoha’s new, renovated hospital. “Sakura-chan will be working there in a couple of months.” he heard, “she always had a knack for medicine.” 

Naruto found himself gnawing on the side of his cheek. With hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach, he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving fingers in and out of each other. Curiosity got the best of him.

“Sasuke asked for your permission to leave, didn’t he?”

Kakashi spared him a glance, but rather because of his anxious fidgeting which caught his attention. “So he told you.”

“He did.”

“And?”

Naruto stopped in his track, awaiting Kakashi to halt as well, although with much less enthusiasm. 

“Kakashi, wh-what would you do if I-uh, went with Sasuke?”

That marked the first time he ought to look Naruto in the eye, grey brows slightly poised. “Well, I was hoping you’d lend a hand with the project but…” He placed a hand on his hip and grumbled, “if it’s what you really want, then who am I to stop you?” (Not like he could, he sensed.)

They trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, Naruto’s mind focused on their gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate streets. “We will be back, Kakashi-sensei. I promise.” 

He gave the blond a knowing look, as if taunting him a little. “I know,” he said simply, “so don’t worry about the small details. I think this sort of adventure will do you some good. Maybe beat some sense into you, too.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“I’m turning twenty-one this year!” He huffed, clearly offended. He didn’t think anything of Sasuke’s remarks, but hearing it from the _Hokage_ no less… 

Kakashi chuckled ariely, patting Naruto on the shoulder as they walked. “There, there. I think it’s comforting that you’re still the same Naruto we know and love. It’d be concerning if you grew out of your shenanigans, to be honest.”

He snorted.

“Tell that to Sasuke.”

________________

The scent of seasonal flowers took him back in time to a transitory evocation of summer’s past, almost reminiscent of the happiness of having someone waiting for him at home. The vibrant sun rays pooled in and he couldn’t help but stir awake when they hit his face. It was cruel, beating down on him in a relentless way.

He already felt drained without hardly having done a thing.

Well, aside from packing. 

He could kiss his comfortable, warm bed goodbye, because Sasuke stressed that they were only bringing the _essentials_. And apparently his plants weren’t a priority. 

“You need a hand?” Sasuke’s voice turned a dreamy gold, sweet and thick like fresh honey. 

“You’re a sap,” Naruto chuckled as he tried to stuff the thin blanket along with a pillow inside the small bag. He wondered if Sasuke was silently preparing for all this, he always seemed to be one step ahead. “I’m good, but thanks, teme.”

His friend watched him struggle. Naruto groaned when the blanket sprung back up from within the confinements of the bag, unable to contain itself. Sasuke sighed heavily and took the bag off the blond, emptying it and folding each pillow and blanket respectively. Naruto groaned louder, plopping onto the bed. “How about you pack everything yourself.”

“You had one job, Naruto.”

The blond made it his point to slide under the covers. “Yeah, well. I’ve never done this before.”

“Never went camping?” Sasuke asked while moving to fold their clothes into another small, portable bag. They couldn’t run the risk of overloading themselves and Sasuke could _not_ endure the blond’s whining throughout their entire journey if he had to depend on it. 

Naruto sat up on the bed, granting the raven with a silent, compassionate glance while he busied himself with sorting through their clothes and tossing unwanted shirts to the side. “Yeah, but Sakura packed everything an-hey! No, no, no I am _taking_ that shirt!”

Before Sasuke could register, a shirt he was holding (and going to toss away) was snatched from his hand and he frowned. “Naruto, it’s _hideous_.”

He clutched the painfully orange shirt to his stomach like a babe to the breast. “Fuck you. I’m taking it.”

“So you admit it’s hideous?”

“As if.” The Jinchūriki made a face, and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. The shirt was in fact old, but still retained its bright, orange colour with small cacti scattered about. The Kanji in the middle spelled out ‘Plant Mum’ and he stared at it with discontent. 

“Come on,” he whined, “it’s an amazing shirt!”

“For a twelve-year-old, that is.”

And Naruto had to stop himself from punching him. 

________________

Sasuke was surprisingly (but was it really surprising?) efficient. Not only did he finish packing, but also made lunch for them to take on their journey, which consisted of a simple Onigiri batch for the two of them. 

There was an explosion in his brain, the good sort. The type that carried more possibilities than he could be conscious of. It was the calling card of adventure, the buzz of electricity right before the storm. 

Is this what the thrill of traveling was? 

“Naruto!” Sasuke called from upstairs, “Kakashi wants to see us!” He spun on his heel fast enough to hit a home run with, and leaned against the wall, back suddenly cold but in this warm weather, it hit differently. 

“All is good, you dick. Let’s get going before Sakura beats me to a pulp.” He was on the staircase now, biting at his nails ever so often. Sasuke emerged from his bedroom and watched the blond from above. 

“Stop biting your nails, idiot.”

“You’re taking too long.” He barked back, teeth still grinding against the blunt nails. Sasuke sighed. He descended down the narrow stairs, sword hitting off the bars with a clunking thud. 

“You know,” he began, catching Naruto’s eyes reflecting the morning sun that bloomed in the windows for a passing moment like gold and silver. 

Naruto, everything about him so good and kind. Somehow, the light gave his dark complexions a vibrant hue to it, and again, his smile, his gestures, presence alone became more comforting to him minute by minute. “I decided to name the sword.” 

It was quiet, and Naruto barely caught it. His smile was so big, so toothy, it bordered on uncomfortable. He was flashing his big whites everywhere, letting go off his fingers. “I was just joking, y’know.” 

Sasuke shrugged, “I figured it was the same telltale story of when you named your plants.” 

“Plants have feelings, teme.” 

“So does Agape.”

“Agape?” Naruto blinked. 

Sasuke brushed past him, fighting a small smile. 

“Let’s go, moron. We’re late.”


	2. Tomorrows that Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Naruto tries to find a sense in Sasuke's odd name for his sword, they are met with a bitter Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I tried to include as many characters as I could, although some were sadly left out. But! I hope the bonding between those two dorks will suffice.

A couple of days ago, his mentor said something that had been keeping him up at night ever since; “No matter how you look at things, people will think that you’re trying to steal Naruto for yourself.” he told him, “From Konoha.” 

He dreaded those kind, tired eyes. 

“Agape, really?” He heard, “that’s so… Poetic, almost.”

“Don’t try to look any deeper than that, moron. You’ll hurt your head.”

Foul thoughts gathered and accumulated, until twisting mercilessly into a monstrous storm, invoking a sense of doubt in his simple heart. Maybe asking Naruto to go was a mistake, after all. They eventually began to take a life on their own in a harmonious jumble of absolute uncertainty, but when he looked at him with such genuine, raw emotion, telling him that _that_ was what he wished to do, it was as if he took that pain away and freed his body and mind.

Naruto whined beside him, arms now flying to rest against the back of his neck. 

At that moment, everything seemed exasperating to Sasuke. 

They were already running late, and seeing as Naruto had no clear intentions of making the effort to take the shortest route to the training grounds, he thought he wouldn’t bother to railroad the blond into climbing fences and speeding through the clearing again. He felt like grabbing his hand and power-walking the whole distance ahead, but was there really a point? After all, Sasuke was content to make Sakura wait, at least, that was what he told himself. 

“But,” Naruto yawned, stretching his arms a little, “there’s a meaning to it, right? Right, so, you must’ve thought about it.”

Did he, really? The whole craze behind naming his _sword_ was because Naruto initiated it to begin with (if he forgot that, that is.) The reason why he even troubled himself with the thought. Although, in the end, he settled for something that, perhaps in a way, reminded him of the moron. 

He let his shoulders drop on this warm day and he sucked in a heavy breath, “Are you okay with letting Sakura wait this long?” 

It was unexpected for Sasuke to change the subject.

“Ah-Yeah. I dunno. I guess I’m just scared to face her.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow of his and Naruto squirmed, groaning as he did. “I feel bad for leaving her. I feel like she still somewhat likes you.” 

Sasuke had grown to be selfish at times, sometimes borderline cold although not intentionally. It wasn’t in his nature to be so pessimistic and ignorant, and truth be told, he wasn’t. When he returned to Konoha after being issued a warrant and given a private trial, he was like a solitary snowflake dithering in a social storm. Everyone threw logs under Sasuke’s feet, even Sakura who had been kind enough to lend him a space in her apartment for a few weeks prior to his return. 

Her infatuation with him was definitely close to non-existent at that point. 

It was crude to think she would be nice to him after the things he had committed himself to outside of Konoha. It was especially visible during friendly gatherings when he hadn’t laughed right out loud at any of her playful remarks, or even remotely so, she would look at him oddly. That same cruel gape that everyone seemed to give him. Or when Sasuke tried to integrate with the Village’s bores and the distasteful dislike between them and the last standing Uchiha felt so tense, even an idiot like Naruto could clearly sense it and it wasn’t always easy for them to talk about it. “ _Just try to be nice to them, Sasuke. Prove them wrong_.” But it was futile to try and restore a bond neither had the desire to indulge in. 

Sakura lended them her aspects which he liked to think were undeniably true to her image. Never mind her awful attitude, he didn’t like the way Sakura looked at him when she saw him. The short, pink-haired woman was beyond doubt a beautiful, fully-fledged adult when she met them in Konoha’s training grounds. She felt that if she didn’t speak to them right away, she’d burst.

It was a warm Tuesday morning, and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh nervously when she crossed her arms. Those green eyes no longer held him in high regards, but they were as passionate as ever, dancing between looking at the dumb blond and Sasuke’s indecisive stare. “If anything, blame Sasuke. He was taking ages.” Naruto pointed a finger at him, face unmoving. 

“Dobe, you could’ve hurried up a little.” 

Her short hair bobbed up and down when she ducked her head a little, kicking at the ground. “So,” she began, voice silky, “What’s the plan?” It seemed like she didn’t mind the wait, and wondered how much she had _really_ heard. 

After standing around the field for what felt like an eternity, with neither of them replying, Naruto squinted a little. ”I-See, I really thought we were going out for ramen.”

She sighed weakly, followed by Sasuke’s trademark eye-roll, “No, you dimwit. We’re meeting up with Kakashi. I just wanted to walk you two up to the tower.”

At that, a fond smile contorted the blond’s features, one that had a certain hint of everlasting warmth to it, “There was no need, Sakura-chan! You made it sound like it was something urgent. We were worried.” (an emphasis on ‘ _we_ ’, Sasuke noted.) He laughed dryly.

There was something about her face that twisted in a temporary, almost sad undertone that Naruto couldn’t quite put a finger on. “Everyone is probably waiting for you two.” It was a feeble mumble, which only reminded him where the matters stood.

They followed behind, silently watching Sakura skip along the soft grass and gliding past the friendly trees. Sasuke had no desire to develop further glimpses into the woman’s inner conflict, perhaps because he feared her answer. Did she even consider him her friend anymore? He would understand if she didn’t, but those mixed signs of compassion and sheer indifference only confused him all the more. They tried to develop healthy communication, the three of them, they really did. “Sakura,” it was stiffer than Sasuke would have preferred, “whatever it is you want to say, say it.”

As he watched her from a good distance, she adjusted herself a little, visibly. 

Smooth hands clasped behind her back, faint wrinkles knotting her eyes back into place. She turned around, walking backward, and Naruto glanced at them both. The tension was peculiar, even their chakra felt as though it changed frequency. It was rigid, flowing in muted, although thick wisps as if whipping around them in a potent, grudging haze. In those light, morning tones, he had picked up nothing but strain between the two. Sakura shrugged, head jerking to the side along with her shoulders, “Nothing much. I just wanted to see you two again. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Not when you look as if you want to strangle me.” Sasuke retorted, and Sakura’s pink eyebrows sprang upwards. She was not angry so much as impatient. 

Sakura looked at them with a subtle hint of stillness, “Do I? I guess I do want to give you a piece of my mind, but nothing of sorts.”

“And what would that be?”

Sasuke was a man as dark and unnerving as she had pictured him. His look was more pronounced, more _Uchiha_ than ever before, with those carbon eyes and scarred body. The black drape over his arms suited his dramatic persona perfectly, it really made for a grand spectacle. “Why are you leaving?”

“Just get to the point.”

“I don’t like that you’re dragging Naruto into your mess.”

“Is that all?”

“Not even close.”

Sasuke frowned. He could see Sakura for what she actually was; an overprotective friend. Maybe she liked _Naruto_. The thought left a bitter aftertaste in his mind. He then scoffed and bit back forcefully, “What else?” 

Sakura didn’t stop walking. By the time she accustomed herself to the idea that she was going to lose them both, she decided there was no more she could do but resort to watchful distance. She managed to catch his irritated look and her own eyes rolled to the side, thinking, but mostly averting her gaze. “You’re not seeing the point I’m trying to make,” she sighed painfully, “Sasuke, what is it you want to accomplish with any of this?”

Sasuke creased his eyebrows, arms folding into each other. “You make it sound like I _forced_ him into all this.” At which Sakura glanced at Naruto, visibly unshaken. The blond pursed his lips until they resembled something akin to a line. 

He had a sullen temptation to stuff his head with sawdust.

“He didn’t force me.” He repeated simply, feeling a strong urge to grab Sasuke’s hands when they started to shake a little. He didn’t want Sasuke to change his mind. He didn’t want him to _regret_ any of his decisions. “Why are you guys so adamant on making Sasuke feel like shit?”

And that took them back. First, Sakura’s eyes widened a bit, and Sasuke sent him a look, although it was nothing short of taunting.

“W-Well, you make it sound like the end of the world.” He began to stutter, “Besides, it’s something I want. And I’m happy to do it. You don’t have to be so mad about it.” 

Sakura cocked her head, turning around once again before she tripped over a rock and crossed her arms neatly over her chest. Her pink dress flowed gracefully along with the soft summer breeze, and Naruto couldn’t help but want to mutter an apology. Naruto, as well as Sasuke, knew how much they meant to Sakura, even if she appeared uptight at times. 

“I’m not mad, but knowing Sasuke, he could’ve easily persuaded you into it.”

“Yeah, he _suggested_ it.” There was intent behind his every word now.

He heard a soft sigh, “What I guess I’m trying to say is,” Haruno swayed from side to side, “Is that it doesn’t seem like something you’d do on your own.”

“Well, of course not!” he desperately looked at Sasuke for _anything_ , but the raven barely seemed to be listening. “I love you, Sakura. But it’s something that I’m willing to do. With Sasuke.”

“You mean _for_ Sasuke, right?” She scoffed, and Naruto burned holes into her back.

“I-I can’t answer that.” 

“Oh Naruto, when will you learn?” 

Sakura made him feel like an utter imbecile. Like a love-struck damsel in distress. Naruto sensed she had the same kind of expectations for him (he heard her and Hinata talking about him the other day), that going away would ruin some sort of _plan_. Give or take a few months and he would be kissing their feet, begging to be the Hokage they all set their hearts on. If that's what she thought, then there was nothing in it for Naruto. Just a measly title he didn’t care about. 

She knew her contempt for Sasuke’s departure with Naruto couldn’t be justified by mere words, so he gave in, throwing her head back to bask in the warm rays of sunlight. Naruto was fuming at that point. His backbone was what made up for other deficits, and Sakura smiled a little.

_Naruto, calm down. Breathe._

His thoughts were too loud for him to focus. It was one thing after the other, and Sakura made him feel _guilty_. The two of them, he imagined.

_I’m sorry, Kurama. I’m just really frustrated._

_Don’t let her words get to you._

It was easier said than done.

_What do I do? I feel like I’m disappointing everyone._

As if on cue, the fox heard his hardships spoken as either a matter of cursing by the blond or a desperate cry out for comfort. 

_If they truly loved you Naruto, they wouldn’t be opposed to you leaving the Village. Hang in there, will you?_

Somehow, that made him feel a little better.

________________

When they arrived in front of Hokage’s tower barely a few minutes later, everyone was surprisingly there. They could practically _hear_ his feet pounding across the rough path, the echoing and pounding of his heart which was screaming in his ears and he wanted them to know of his displeasure. He wanted, perhaps, for someone to agree with him. Someone that wasn’t Kakashi, because he already got his answer from him the day before. 

“There you are, Naruto, Sasuke!” He tried to ignore the silent, questionable looks he got from his companions as he turned his attention to Kiba, someone with a great sense for Naruto’s discomfort. 

They noticed his flushed face and Sasuke’s hollow look. Sakura seemed particularly agitated, unable to stay still, and it dawned on them that something must have come up. Sasuke’s pride kept him from crumbling into countless pieces.

He supposed everyone already knew.

“It’s good to see you guys,” Naruto said softly, and the Uchiha nodded curtsey of being polite. Ino shot them a warm smile, whereas Hinata fidgeted with the sleeve of her elegant, lilac shirt that wrapped around her body stunningly, highlighting only her best features. There was a quality to her kindness that seemed almost too good to be true.

“I take it you three had a nice walk?” Kakashi chimed in, hands on either side of his hips. His cloak also adorned his shoulders and the Hokage hat hung loosely over his grey hair, although it was less flattering. 

Sasuke looked helplessly at Naruto, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he got the hint. His expression morphed to a more natural _Naruto_ face as if on autopilot, his smile making pale eyes flash with infatuation. Naruto was throwing his big whites everywhere so carelessly, it was what preyed on him, and the kindness of his heart had permanently closed off any bitterness he previously held after Sakura’s outburst. “It was good to feel like twelve again!” The blond barked a laugh and encouraged even Kakashi to chuckle along with him. Not saying he was desperate to have everyone weak in the knees, but there was something off about the way he initiated it. 

Kiba threw his arm around Naruto and poked at his cheek, “You thought you could get away without even saying ‘goodbye’?” And Naruto gave him a desperate look. 

“Of course not,” He felt tired already, “you make it sound like we won’t be back before the constructions are over and done with.” 

“Well, it _will_ be next year, so…” 

The blond frowned, and Hinata’s gaze traveled down, stopping at her feet. “T-That long? Will you... Be gone for that l-long?”

It seemed that Team Eight had no plans of crying over spilled milk when Shikamaru and Chouji, along with Sai, approached him to give him a firm pat on the shoulder. “So troublesome.” The man with the goatee mumbled, “Before you even know it, Naruto will be back in one piece.” and Kiba laughed, “Ah well, you’ll have girls all over you, for sure.” 

People often told Sasuke how he blended into the background while Naruto stood out from the crowd when they were together. Maybe that was why everyone deemed him worthy of being the next in line. They were polar opposites; like warm and cold. Fire and water. They just didn't _fit_. Supposed everyone told them similar scenarios, but they did not care much about the public and its predetermined ideas of what was right and what wasn't. It was arguably, the most bizarre finger-pointing he had displeasure of witnessing. But he guessed Naruto loved the attention. 

“What about you, Sasuke?” The attention was on him now, and he couldn’t say their eyes made him feel particularly welcome. 

He could tell Naruto was looking at him. “What about me?”

Sakura glared at him, eyes ablaze, and Shikamaru clicked his tongue. “Are you coming back?”

He had to regain every ounce and a shred of decency he had in him to not curse there and then. If he were to be honest, he didn’t want to. The toxicity oozing out of each and one of them was like a repellent, and everyday, he felt as if disassociating himself with Konohagakure was his only ticket to happiness. He was already given the pink slip, it certainly wouldn’t hurt anyone if he never showed up again. Well, no one but _Naruto._

“You can be honest.” 

“You’re not exactly making it easy for him.” It was Naruto. And when Sasuke gave him a pleading look, Naruto returned with a simple smile. 

Ino’s exhale drowned out their voices, her hands set lightly on her hips almost slenderly, “Sasuke.” she began, face painted the softest pink, “for what it’s worth, I believe you’ll come back. We are your family. I know some of us-” (she glanced at Sakura who ducked her head) “-were being a pain in the ass to deal with, but I hope you’ll forgive us.” 

It felt genuine. 

Sasuke felt his heart being held tight and squeezed dry.

Words froze in his throat.

Shikamaru and Chouji offered him a pat on the back, too. He didn’t know such a small gesture would make him feel so _wanted_. Like there was truly something to come back to in the future. 

Sai floated somewhere at the back, clearly not sharing the same keenness as the other two.

“I’ll try.” was all he said, and apparently that was enough for Ino to want to give him a small hug, which he (awkwardly) returned. 

“Thank you.” 

Sakura stood there, on her heels. He could sense something of her, an ache for him. He could practically hear her words. After a moment's hesitation - he could see the glint in her eyes - she reached over and held their sweaty hands in her own neat, soft ones, but shifted back as soon as the contact proved to be too much. Or too uncomfortable, maybe the clammy feeling put her off. People had been telling her ever since she could remember how good she and Sasuke looked together. Today was sort of her last resort, he knew that. She no longer carried sorrow, but vague relief. She seemed happy, almost. “Promise, you’ll come back?”

It was true what they’d promised them. 

Naruto breathed, and he saw Sasuke’s lips show a promise of a smile, albeit small, it made Naruto smile even harder. 

It was passion’s cruel counterpart - knowing that Naruto was willing to sacrifice that much for him. It almost felt like a burden and while the blond talked away with Ino and the Hyūga girl, which he couldn’t help but stare down subconsciously, he caught a glimpse of Kakashi who happily offered him some company. Maybe he needed it. The way she looked at Naruto only reminded him that he had someone else to look forward to once they round everything off, “What are you thinking, Sasuke?” 

The other girl, Hinata, made an attempt to lean forward to catch Naruto’s gaze. It was what made everyone lean towards her, too, no less in a charming way that she perhaps knowingly radiated. It caused Ino to take a step back, and Sasuke must’ve stood there for a few moments, listening to the soft mumbling of her lips. They began to ask Naruto questions in low, hushed, thrilling voices as if not to let Sasuke know any of it. He knew the girl had lost her brother during the War (at which he had expressed his deepest sympathy), but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that maybe Naruto was being deceived by her shy persona.

Hinata’s own voice held a timid passion behind it; a pleasant, mellow tenor that was very subtle, especially in the way her every uttered word suggested something greater than her face might have unveiled. Her face - on the other hand - was lovely. Caring eyes and a caring mouth conveying nothing but a feeling of fresh honey and lavender. Her hands looked smooth to the touch when she grazed them against Naruto’s rather tacky ones; as if she had never worked a day in her life. 

He could tell Naruto enjoyed looking at her. 

Kakashi’s voice was always gentle when it came to him. It was like a distant hum, a tingle in his sensitive ears. “That I…” he sighed, looking away from the scene that was unfolding in front of him; Naruto giggling at something the shy girl said, her cheeks blooming with a deep red. They just looked so _happy._ “I’ll never be good enough for him.” 

His Hokage hummed, and although it was hard to see beneath the mountains of the formal attire, he could feel a smile resonating from under the mask. “I think you’re more than enough. I mean, he’s willing to follow you to the moon and back. I’ve seen this look on his face before.” The Sixth chuckled lightly, earning himself a brooding Sasuke. 

“Maybe I am ruining something special by taking him with me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Him and Hinata…”

“Care to elaborate?”

He shot Kakashi a glare. “You can see it, can’t you? The way that girl looks at him.”

“And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, too.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Don’t piss in my ear and tell me it’s raining, Sasuke.”

The Uchiha was moping, still, and the Hokage ruffled his hair. He never appreciated having his neatly combed hair butchered like that, but he couldn’t help and smile weakly. 

“Gai is going to stop by shortly to bid you a farewell, so make the best out of this.” 

They definitely grew on him a little. 

________________

It wasn’t his place to throw needless judgment, but Naruto was a somewhat _exception._

He marveled in the way his laugh carried throughout the day, forcing even the biggest assholes in the universe to crack a smile. 

They’ve always been abnormally communicative; sometimes they could just _tell_ something was bothering the other or could pinpoint what they were thinking on a whim.

Sasuke, from the day he was left to fend for himself, developed a recurring issue of hiding his feelings and in the course of time, it took him a few arguments and pep-talks to realise that he was in fact, bottling up his emotions. It was a habit, a dangerous one. He may have learned to objectively suggest his problems in more reserved ways before he started to speak on his own accord, although the blond still had to coax him now and then. Naruto, he himself felt the need to keep everything concealed within his mind (which was quite ironic), but he ended up talking to Sasuke one way or the other so the raven didn’t really mind. 

But better yet, when Sasuke first met Naruto, he was drawn to the person he pretended to be; obnoxious, loud, and maddening. He was attracted to his confidence, his vibrancy, and his warm masks which complimented his own frigid personality, but in the course of their lifetime, the raven got to know him better, and he began to realise that Naruto kept parts of himself hidden because he believed they were not good enough for the world to see. Sasuke began to see that the confident, self-assured person he presented to his audience, the person that everyone saw when they looked at him was not the same dumb blond he knew. 

Naruto resented the person he came to be. He did not wish for the Uchiha to discover parts of himself he was insecure about. It’d trigger sympathy, pity, and he didn't want that - Sasuke was glad he didn’t. Over time, self-doubt had punctured a hole in his heart and made the Jinchūriki Konoha’s victim rather than a hero.

Sasuke hated it. He hated the way Naruto looked at himself, the way his twisted self-reflection ate away at his courage; those constant reckonings had him mull over his image. And in a way, the person he came to love was the person he really was; a kind, happy dobe. 

They were standing at the gates now, the flecks of golden sunlight mingling with the azure sea overhead, showing no signs of rainfall. Sasuke had barely caught a rattle of gritty wheels cannonballing their way through the gravel paved-path and four friendly faces, all beaming with the promise of a new beginning. After boasting their greetings to each and every one of them, individually, (which played for a worthwhile endeavor), Kakashi took his rightful place at Gai’s side when he reared the wheels of his chair by hand to comfortably face them, while Lee and Tenten dazzled with a rapturous delight to finally see them. “Aren’t we lucky to get you guys all to ourselves.” Tenten broke into a brilliant smile and Gai, along with Lee, shot them a grin, whilst the Hokage watched with curious eyes.

Iruka made it his point to first approach Naruto and, before he could say anything, really, the man’s eyes fastened with a warm expression, complementing his own, conflicted face. He was captured in a deadly hug, one that there was absolutely no way of escaping. Iruka’s winking eye was the pulse of paternal love in its purest form - whose laughter bubbled and coursed through them all. 

“Truly.” Sasuke deadpanned, and Gai erupted into a roaring fit of laughter, sending both Naruto and Sasuke stumbling back. They could never get used to that man’s enthusiasm. “Sasuke, you’re a funny guy.”

Might Gai was a sturdy man of thirty with a huge passion for Taijutsu. He tended to have a rather hard mouth, with two shining, ardent dark eyes and a backbone to go along with his cruel body. He seemed like a brute; the way his gruff tenor held dominance over the person he happened to be talking to, and how his strong arms carried the impression of the enormous body, added with a great pack of nothing but muscle that seemed to strain the wheelchair. There was a touch of gentleness behind his words, they were very forward (never subtle) and Lee looked to be taking after him a lot, although much more in attitude rather than overall appearance. Tenten was the same witty girl they both knew so well. Her lips fluttered into a smile, and eyes reflected the sun in her brown, big eyes. 

“You never cease to amuse.” She said softly, and Lee clarified shortly after his idol broke out, “So, you guys planned where you’ll be headed first?” 

“Yeah, maybe Ichiraku’s, for sure. Uh-I really wanna visit that old lady because her dogs are super cute. And that man that let us use his forge!” And Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. “Some things just never change.” he seemed to say. 

Sasuke drew in a heavy breath, bracing himself. “No, you idiot. They meant on our travels.”

Gai looked rather amused, and Lee snorted. Their bushy eyebrows really did add to the impression that they were a manful. 

Naruto scratched at his head and moaned, “Ah, see, well,” he looked in Sasuke’s direction, the raven giving him a pronounced, confused look in return. “I was thinking about visiting Suna first.” 

“Sunagakure? That’s quite a walk!”

It was Sasuke’s turn to entertain the blond’s idea, and he already had his speculations as to why. Tenten cooed, a little surprised, “To see Gaara? Aren’t you popular, Naruto.”

He hummed, playing with his hands. “It wouldn’t hurt to see him again.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the thought.”

“If that’s alright with you, Sasuke.” He didn’t know why, but there was something _captivating_ about Naruto’s shift in attitude. Maybe he was trying to pull off his puppy eyes again (clearly). “I don’t see why not.” He said offhandedly, making the blond jitter with excitement.

He sighed weakly. 

“Oh-Crap I nearly forgot!” Tenten cried, fishing into the small satchel that she carried with her, retrieving two small wooden _Omamori_ talismans, both wrapped in small, red brocade bags. She held them out, and Naruto took them with awe, beaming when he did. “They’re good luck charms for you two! I thought I’d grab some when I heard you were leaving.” 

“Oh Tenten, you’re so cool!” 

“Thank you,” Sasuke muttered, and when Naruto handed him his charm, he stared at it, hard. They were about to peek inside, but Tenten chimed in forcefully, “Not now, you guys. You’re supposed to do it when you’re outside the Village!” 

“Yadda, yadda.” 

Just like Naruto, Sasuke resented the person he was, but for all the different reasons.

Naruto hated the person that stood in the mirror, Sasuke loathed himself for being impassive; they were _bluffing_ , and although they always pretended to be at their best, the minute they tried to step out of their nests, they found out that they would most likely fall. They always did, Naruto and Sasuke. He thought of it as stepping out of the cheerful rays of sunlight just to find that the strain, the pressure of groundless trust was gnawing at them, bringing them down. But Naruto understood, he seemed like the type.

As they went to bid the group a farewell, Naruto saw a hint of bewilderment that had come to reside on Sasuke’s usually apathetic face, as though the Omamori wasn’t enough to convince him that he did have friends here, in Konoha. “You wanted to go to Ichiraku’s, right?” And the moment he saw the blond’s mouth _salivating_ at the offer, he rolled his eyes again. 

“For real, you’ll take me?” Sasuke had to pull away since the blond had practically screamed into his ear. He wasn’t surprised when it started to ring. 

“Yes. Please be quiet, idiot.” The Uchiha muttered, eyes cross. 

Naruto was jumping from place to place, but Sasuke knew what he was getting himself into. “I’m willing to pay, but don’t drain our savings. We will need it when we’re out of here.” 

“How much do we have?” 

“About-” Sasuke reached into his hefty pocket, fishing for a glass bottle where they kept their money in. It wasn’t modest, but it did the job just fine, and Sasuke was generally very eco-friendly anyway, “six thousand Yen.” he concluded, and the blond groaned. 

“Why are we so poor?”

“Maybe we’d be financially stable if _someone_ didn’t spend our money on stupid frog ornaments.” 

Naruto shoved his friend aside, muttering under his breath. “They aren’t stupid, you’re stupid.”

He did not remember the time they had become so _close._ From Sasuke coming back to Konoha _for_ Naruto (specifically), to the Uchiha living with him, together in one house. It just seemed so natural. It was somewhere in the Uchiha district, and Kakashi offered to help rebuild their small house which stood solitarily, overlooking the Village. He didn’t feel like returning to his family home was appropriate, and Naruto was fine one way or the other. They joined the Anbu organisation shortly after settling down, working in and out of their respective jobs - they almost seemed like a married couple. 

“Whatever, moron. I’m treating you to ramen, so I can at least watch our spendings.” 

“You’re such a party pooper.”

It was impossible to take Uzumaki anywhere but Ichiraku’s. The prices at the small ramen shop weren’t insane, however, Naruto’s ramen needs wouldn’t be satisfied with mere instant noodles that Ichiraku sold at his store, and soon craved fresh ramen which Sasuke thought was extremely _Naruto_. It was particularly empty that day, and he sighed when Naruto plopped onto the stool with so much vigor, the chef turned on his heel and smiled warmly. “Naruto, good to see you.” He didn’t seem to notice when Sasuke took the seat next to the blond. 

He had a kind aura to him. It manifested under an exceptional ground-work that he had committed to on the stovetop, which was all the more apparent when he worked his magic around the kitchen. Naruto saw the brilliance in the food and the potential to put a smile on anyone’s face, although the old man (Sasuke was sure) wanted to show how the sublime was simply a mixture of the ordinary passion for making ramen as part of his avenue of self-expression. He guessed that was why everyone called Ichiraku a genius. Either way, it made Naruto happy, ramen did that, right? He liked to believe his presence enhanced the experience a little more. “The usual?”

“Ah-Yeah! Sasuke?”

He had his head propped against the palm of his hand, and his elbow rested neatly over the counter. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He didn’t really have a preference, ramen tasted like, well, ramen. Noodles coated in a rich broth with all sorts of sides. Nothing particularly enchanting. 

“Two Miso ramen, please!”

Ichiraku was very efficient in the kitchen, although it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Their orders were ready in a heartbeat, and Naruto bathed in the sweet-and-sour aroma almost on command. It was rather scary. “Remember Naruto, no seconds.” and Naruto flicked his ear. 

“I know, teme. ‘ _We need to watch our spendings’_.” He quoted the raven, head swaying to the side. 

“It’s good to know that an airhead like you can still retain what is said to him.” He mused, a smirk playing its way on his face. 

“Bastard.” 

The food was, undoubtedly, and it went without saying, better than the instant noodles. It was fresh, rich in colour and smell as it emerged, and Naruto didn’t waste a moment. It reminded him of a starved animal. He knew Ichiraku cared about their words, but less so, always looked for the truth in his customers’ reactions of awe and pleasure. They both muttered a silent thanks.

Naruto ate so noisily, slurping his soup without second thoughts. He was showing no signs of embarrassment as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and belched. The owner of the store laughed, and Sasuke had to stop himself from apologising for the idiot. “ _Naruto,_ ” He grimaced, “for the love of God, you’re not alone.” 

His mouth was too full, so he told Naruto not to bother replying. 

Sasuke had hardly touched his portion and broke the chopsticks apart there and then. He preferred to eat slowly while enjoying the taste rather than stuffing his face into the food. Naruto laughed sheepishly and sent him a flying grin. “I can’t help but go feral when I eat ramen.” And Sasuke cracked a chuckle. 

His friend had long finished his food when Sasuke downed the last bit of the broth. It was tasty, he had to admit. The blond resorted to nibbling at the piece of boiled egg when he gave the Uchiha a playful look. “Your appetite is horrendous.” 

Naruto laughed, “That’s fair, but only when it comes to ramen.”

“We know, dobe.” 

He smiled. “Pay up, teme.”

________________

“Have a safe journey, you two.”

Kakashi ruffled their hair, and Naruto laughed brightly like he was a child in a summer meadow, with Sasuke who was just smiling, “Don’t worry, Sasuke will be at my side all the time!”

“Why do I get the feeling that he’s going to have to babysit you?” 

The blond murmured softly, sighing contently, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

The Sixth wished to bid them his last farewells before they departed. He bestowed them his old, friendly eye, although spared himself the hassle of lecturing Naruto this time around. They had a feeling that Kakashi didn’t want to let them go - but Sasuke couldn’t blame him. He was like a father of Team Seven, always willing to lend a hand in one way or another. He liked that about the grey-haired man. It was always a subtle, yet formidable exchange, where he offered absolute love and support without a question, in return for their utmost presence. Kakashi never asked for much, and that was what made him an amazing Hokage, friend and a parental figure. 

“I will keep Naruto safe,” Sasuke said, and Kakashi humoured him a little.

“Someone has to.” At which the Jinchūriki groaned. 

Sasuke felt it was already behind him. All of it - the Village, the people, his friends, Kakashi. Somewhere back in that obscure place in his mind where he kept all the things that weren’t necessarily to be forgotten about - like his brother, Itachi - but hoarded at a safe distance, for if they touched down, he would surely never sleep again.

It occurred to Sasuke that he had never seen Naruto look so _free_. Away from those blaring eyes of the Villagers and the girls that pounced on him from left and right. “The air is nice here, isn’t it?” It was like a whip to the face, but so much health to be pulled out of the young, sunny breeze, and it beamed down on him how brightly the sun shone in the afternoon sky.

Somehow, the orange light gave Naruto’s complexions a vibrant hue to it, and again, to his eyes, the faint traces of his uniform marks swirling around his plump, apple-like cheeks was but a mere effort of nature adding to his perfect imperfections. He still wore orange (much to Sasuke’s displeasure) but nothing like those out-of-fashion fishnets and baggy clothes. His Shinobi attire was more serious, fitting, and rather tight, accompanied by a white, knitted cape. It was to ensure that movement wouldn’t be interrupted by the wearer’s clothes, and the black gear with orange accents was _very_ appealing to Sasuke. 

It was safe to say that they were already a good few miles away from Konohagakure. He watched Naruto silently, in the corner of his eye, how simple things brought him the everlasting wonder; like the dancing butterflies on the pretty flowers, or the way the sun cast a particularly funny shadow. It was a lovely reminder of how beautiful a change can truly be. 

Sasuke still retained his trademark, spikey _Uchiha_ hair, although it was longer at the sides. His bangs were longer, too. Naruto didn’t know how he felt about that. Maybe because he couldn’t see his face nearly as much anymore. 

“Naruto?”

“Yeah?” _That_ got his attention. It wasn’t everyday Sasuke referred to him by his name. It was rare, and everytime he did so, his heart skipped a beat. 

Strained eyes looked back at Sasuke with a charming curiosity, letting his tense arms loose that now carried along with the Wind.

“Did you pack the toothbrushes?” 

“Um…”

He sighed heavily. 

“Tell me you didn’t forget the toothpaste?”

Naruto looked frantically toward the bag he was carrying on his back. Two to be exact, since he didn’t want Sasuke doing all the work. “Oh-Uh, no! It’s here!”

Sasuke bit on the inside of his cheek, “Splendid.”

Naruto cocked his head to the side and laughed, “Ah-Y’know, we can still use it! With our fingers. You know; improvise, adapt and overcome.”

“Because that’s comforting.” 

________________

Sasuke had an extraordinary gift for patience.

Remembering how frequently he had to repeat himself, Naruto wondered how the raven remained passive and unseemingly unbothered by his presence. 

He wondered if Sasuke regretted taking him.

Another heatwave was beginning to reign its abuse over the Land of Fire. They had set out on their destination towards Sunagakure, and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous about that fact. Gaara treasured himself as one of Naruto’s most cherished, reliable friends out there; his approval meant everything and nothing to Sasuke. Sasuke kept his head up and momentarily shook his head. 

“So, Sasuke,” Naruto broke the silence, “what kind of places did you see on your travels?”

For the time being, he was tongue-tied. His dark hair pooled down, covering his eyes yet his eyesight still perfectly intact. He wasn’t exactly sightseeing, “None worth mentioning.”

“Come on! There’s gotta be at least _one_ memorable place!” 

“There isn’t, idiot.”

“We are _so_ visiting some cool places this time and you can’t stop me.” Wasn’t that really the point of them traveling, really? No, it was to get away from Konoha, but still. Sasuke was hoping Naruto could liven up the experience. 

“Help yourself. If we’re lucky, we might get eaten by wolves before we even see anything of interest.”

“Don’t scare me like that, teme,” he complained, “what exactly _did_ you do for two weeks?”

Was it for two weeks? It felt like mere days.

“I ran errands for a friend. I told you I was visiting Karin.”

The name clicked, of course it did, but he grumbled silently anyway. “What _kind_ of errands?”

“Dobe.”

“What? It’s only natural that I’m curious.”

“It’s none of your business.” It wasn’t. But he wanted to know. 

After all, they were young adults. It was perfectly normal for Sasuke to want to settle down eventually, although picturing him with a girl that had an odd personality to her was turning his mind bitter. Maybe he was just jealous. 

The question bound the two to remain in tight silence that lingered above them and grew more narrow, more tense. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I promised I’d see her after the War.”

“Are you guys close?”

Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto frowned.

“What’s it to you?”

“Ah-” he rubbed the back of his neck, “-nothing, really. You’re not exactly a _people_ person so it’s not everyday you talk about your friends.” The ‘ _so_ ’ was dragged out, as if to emphasise. Sasuke cleared his throat off the subdued, impassioned growl that threatened to break the surface, but was strangely fitting for his usually straight façade. Had he been cool and collected, he would have told Naruto that there was nothing between them that could be considered even remotely romantic, but he figured he would leave him hanging, considering he had to endure Hinata’s painful flirting with the oblivious, dumb blond. 

“It wasn’t by choice.”

Naruto snorted. “Probably. So, what about me?”

“What about you?” he glanced away, eyes pinpointing to nowhere. Naruto had no idea, how could he?

“You called me _special_ , remember?”

Sasuke stared at the blond, “You’re indeed special in some departments.”

“Asshole!” he whined, “I meant to you. _To you_!”

The raven collected himself while Naruto bounced around him happily, like a dog. What was he supposed to say to that? “You’re tolerable.”

“Nu-uh. I’m your one and only!”

“Friend?”

Naruto looked at him then, eyes unblinking. All of a sudden, he regretted prodding at the subject further than intended. “Uh-Yeah? Unless you want me to be your _bestest_ friend. We’re moving up the ladder now?”

“Moron.” Sasuke breathed through his nose, half relieved, and half somewhat pained.

The black sky pooled over them, enveloped with darkened velvet while little shimmery pendants scattered themselves across and beyond in sharp clarity overhead, aging like a fine wine. Surprisingly, Naruto walked a good extent without uttering a single word of complaint. They were already nearing a border of the Land of Rivers, and he couldn’t be more relieved. Sasuke was particularly exhausted, more so because socialising was never easy, and always tired him out to no end. 

The boulevard leading into the woods was dark in the night’s shadows, and the light from Sasuke’s magnificent spell only scattered halos of fuzzy brightness. The raven could use a candle to light their way, but watching Naruto glance at his hand, then his face, and then his hand was amusing all the more; the fire swirling around his hand being the source of his wonders. “Do-Doesn’t that like, hurt after a long period of time?” He was right, because they walked with Sasuke’s fire Jutsu ever since passing by Tanzaku Quarters, and the thought never really occurred to him. 

“As you can see, I’m still standing, aren’t I?” 

Naruto inquired politely, “How are your bandages not catching on fire?”

And Sasuke snorted, waving his hand in Naruto’s face, causing the blond to jump back almost strikingly. Sasuke held it there, and when Naruto poked at it, it… was warm, obviously, but not _agonising_. “Because I don’t want them to. It’s like you with Kurama, right? It’s all about intention, idiot. You know this.” 

_He played you like a fiddle._ But he didn’t want to indulge the fox’s sarcastic inner-monologue. 

Sasuke puffed a laugh and a playful smirk arose to his lips when Naruto said nothing. He leaned back, listening to the words of the Wind. It spoke nothing, but that nothingness meant everything. To him, travels meant a moment of peace and tranquility; a comforting sign right before the storm. And to think he was going to share them with Naruto, his best friend, a person he considered to be someone akin to a personal affair was something he dreamed about, but never considered. The sound of a stomach growling only made him look at Naruto, who knew that not eating for a few hours would build-up to this scenario. “Big hearts require a big appetite, y’know.”

“Where did you hear _that_ from?” Sasuke got the hint, the blond wanted to stop for the night. The woods accelerated the twilight, shrinking what would normally take hours into just a few minutes, shutting out the moonlight. Naruto’s heart pounded, having nothing to do with the exertion of the walk until they emerged into a clearing with trees huddling the field in a circle. To the right, there was a pond of lifeless water, and a log of rustic trees that was chipping away, turning into food for the termites. Next to them was a grand tree that stood proudly in the center. It was convenient for them nonetheless, and Sasuke called out from behind when Naruto kneeled down to embrace the water, “Moron. You can’t drink still water.” 

“Why? It’s just water.” The pale moonlight casting light onto Naruto’s face took his breath away for a second before Sasuke grunted faintly, bracing himself for a whiff of fresh air.

“It’s a rule of thumb. Still water isn’t freshwater. You’ll most likely get sick if you drink that.” Flames in his right hand and his left hand resting on his hip, Naruto blinked twice before settling to wash his hands instead. 

The woods were silent aside from the rustling of their bags and Naruto’s whining. Sasuke dropped the bags next to the logs, and turned to Naruto, suddenly, “Go look for some twigs for the fire,” he said abruptly, “I’ll get the food ready.”

His friend nodded nonchalantly and made it his goal to gather only the _best_ of the kind, which was plenty, considering they were in the edge of the flourishing woods, blooming with the prettiest evergreens. He didn’t have a handy-dandy fire Jutsu like Sasuke, but he could make out the ground with a few shreds of moonlight. Otherwise, it was almost impossible to see.

The dappled shade of the woodland trees had seemed so inviting only a moment later and now acted as a reminder that going any further would make him lose sight of Sasuke. He carried ten a pennyworth of twigs and firewood, and when he retrieved his steps back to the clearing, he chose between walking painfully slow and admiring his best friend, who was rid of his black drape and shirt and showing off his toned arms, both covered in thin, grey bandages, and the curves of his hips had the potential to rewrite history, He never understood the appeal, although his own arm had been wrapped up from top to bottom when he first got his implant. He knew it wasn’t his place to urge Sasuke to do the same (which he eventually did), but it always downed on him that the raven perhaps didn’t feel comfortable knowing that it wasn’t exactly _his_ arm. 

Sasuke turned around, the fire still in hand, and gave the blond a soft look. He pointed to the closed-off area he had prepared for the firewood. Sasuke was stripped to nothing but loose pants and a white shirt and handed the blond his change of clothes. “I’ll get the fire going. Feel free to change somewhere else if you wish.” (maybe he was hoping Naruto would just do it right there and then.)

His voice babbled happily like a mountain river, and the moments rolled on, bleating inconsequently into the night. At Sasuke’s side there stood Agape in all its glory. It was twenty-four inches of cold steel, while its handle was black, reminding Naruto that the blade had been murderous, even in its making. They ate the Onigiri rice while laughing softly, the two sharing a few tales when they were in their teens, Naruto telling him all about Sai and when he joined Team Seven, and Sasuke’s own group, _Taka_ . They were happy stories, sad stories, weird stories. But each story told by Sasuke, next to him, huddled up close, thighs touching, reminded him that Sasuke was here, with him, and not with _them_ ; he felt like kissing those chattering lips. 

Two boys kissing, he thought for a moment, what a strange thing. Maybe there was something more to Naruto and Sasuke than a simple matter of like and dislike. He certainly _liked_ Sasuke. 

Suddenly, he could feel the light breeze on his skin and smell the new-dampened ash of the fire. A blister tingled between his toes and began to sting. There was a gentle birdsong being carried by the wind, like a glittering curtain. It was a soft, beautiful sound, like running water. It was their own darkness over which the sun drooled. 

The attachment to the outside world and the growth of his dubious mind was what made Sasuke overthink certain situations. The way it tangled, twisted, and knotted. He wanted to fondle Naruto's hands, listen to his heartbeat as his eyes grew heavy. 

They bathed in the moon’s fierce gaze while the whispers stranded in their throats reminded them just how peaceful nighttime can be. Naruto ate in visible bother, and it had him thinking that perhaps he didn’t want to come with him. The blond then looked at him with eyes the deepest blue, “Am I being annoying?” He stared into those piercing, dark eyes absent of all desire. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself while kicking his legs in the direction of the gentle fire.

It was a mistake on Sasuke’s part, but not for the reasons that Naruto might have thought.

“I think you are a great company.” and that made the blond smile as he ducked his head, sucking in a heavy breath.

“Thanks, teme.” The laughter embraced their yearning for each other, until being spooked by family photographs. 

________________

“Is this when we tell each other ghost stories?”

“This is when we sleep, idiot.”

Naruto fell back on his futon which Sasuke had previously prepared for them. The fire was still flickering brightly, even if it was beginning to die out. He snuggled deeper into the soft, makeshift bed, and sighed. Sasuke was playing with the fire, or what was left of it; the swooshing wisps of flames traveling around his fingertips and kissing his face before disintegrating into ashes. They were next to each other now, _close,_ and Sasuke couldn’t say he minded. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“Hey, Sasuke. Wanna play a game of questions?”

The raven was the first one to yawn. Sasuke rested his head into the thin pillow and cuddled it, his hand burrowing itself underneath. His facial expression was cadaver-like; not just sagged but seemingly drained, as if he had left his spirit snuggling under the duvet. His eyelids drooped and there was a slight lolling to his head, drunk with fatigue no less.

“Maybe later, dobe.” There was a slight slur to it, and the blond smiled fondly, brushing a few strands out of his way. 

He could tell Uzumaki watched him until he fell asleep, and just before he lost himself in the sweet slumber, the hand fondly enveloping his warm cheek and the breath near his ear whispered, “I might be in love with you,” he smiled a little, “I am waiting until I’m sure to tell you, though.”

Agape; the sign of unconditional love. For his one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some kudos and a comment to let me know how I'm doing! I included some off-handed references in there, I wonder if anyone can spot them lol


	3. Windswept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto surprises Sasuke with a small gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I apologise if the updates are a little slow, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was a truth universally known to man, that securing a promising future began with a simple step towards achieving an ultimate goal in mind. 

In Sasuke’s case, it was to bathe in the presence of the dumb Jinchuriki of the Leaf, with bright rays of penetrating sunlight hitting his soft cheeks (he had the pleasure of brushing his fingertips against them once, and they were _definitely_ soft). His mouth was slightly ajar, the exposed chest at the hem of his pants making his eyes travel around that one particular spot for longer than it should have. It was rising up and down - in steady, regular motion; his heartbeat drumming in Sasuke’s ears. It put him at ease a little. Naruto was alive, with him. In the middle of nowhere. 

It was the sound of birds chirping and the blond’s loud snoring that stirred him awake. The gurgled sounds coming from Naruto intensified tenfold when they were together, and he couldn’t say he enjoyed that side of him. If there was anything Naruto hadn’t grown out of, it was how cuddly he was in his sleep. His arms instinctively latched onto anything and everything during his slumber and Sasuke was the victim of eternal cuddles that night. He let his friend have his way around him, partly because he would _always_ come back, and because he liked the contact, albeit small, it made his own heart thump faster than usual. “Sas’ke, please kick me if you want me to get up.” The blond’s mouth had faint traces of drool on it, and when his sleepy eyes cracked open, his arms quickly flew backward, Naruto muttering quiet apologies; “Shit-I-uh, ‘M sorry. Old habits die hard, or sum’.” 

Sasuke sent a quirked eyebrow his way - although not like he could see it, he figured - clicking his tongue at the drowsy Naruto next to him, “It's whatever. Let’s get going so we can fill up our bottles.” 

Naruto just plopped back onto his futon, head hitting the pillow, face first. He mumbled something inaudible, but Sasuke was already up and getting dressed. “Come on, moron.”

He grumbled, tired eyes facing him, “How are you not tired?”

Sasuke sighed deeply, draping his cloak on his shoulder, “ _Old habits die hard_ , don’t they?” and that made Naruto frown more. 

“What time is it, anyway?”

“You’ll hate me if I tell you.”

“Probably.” It was Naruto’s turn to sigh when he sat up and stretched, his back cracking with ease. The sun shone brightly, and the water in the pond glittered nobly whenever the clouds moved past the newly-born light. The green leaves were buttered a soft yellow, and the birds ruffled their pretty feathers as if pleased by the what the morning had brought for them. Naruto slowly rose to his feet, his toned arms reaching down to touch his naked toes - was it effective, he didn’t know. But it did make Sasuke stare at him all the more.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, finally meeting Sasuke’s impatient gaze. After a pause, he asked, “You done?”, brows dangerously close together, and the blond chuckled while sending him a toothy, sly grin.

“I will be if you help me stretch.”

Naruto had given Konoha the impression that his dream to become the Hokage was all that absorbed him. On the contrary, it was but wishful thinking with no real reasons behind it and only that it served his best interest, until much later that Sasuke had preoccupied his mind, life and soul respectively. Without a question, it was always _Sasuke_. People were beginning to think he was going insane. The Leaf was a place he was bound to physically, but mentally and emotionally, he was always at Sasuke’s side, wherever he might have been. By the time the Land of Fire sought agricultural revolution through the invention of mills and fish hatchery, everyone could throw a knife accurately enough to nail a bird to a tree. They both grew up in a society that was often biased, by and large teaching to withhold certain judgments and uphold all beliefs for Konoha’s benefit. 

He knew that there was more to Konoha’s system than the naked eye could latch onto. For the relationships he had developed over the years, there was a constant, conscious thought that maybe for the better, he should forge his own steel without the fear of being a double-edged sword. And perhaps he succeeded, if not for Sasuke. 

Sasuke admired Naruto above all others, even those who have peaked much higher than him. Speaking from a professional perspective, perhaps he rubbed off on Naruto a little too much. He never meant for him to develop bitter tastes towards Konohagakure, less so delve into politics he so much despised. He had asked himself in secret, if Naruto was better off becoming the Hokage; if it was worth bargaining for a straight answer. Then, it took no more than blue eyes to remind him that Sasuke trusted Naruto with his life. He fought beside him, with him. He laughed, he cried. Often than not, he felt like grabbing his idiotic face and kissing him goodnight. Sasuke shut his heart out, but somehow, those happy smiles and cheerful laughter brought out unspeakable emotions that he felt, unashamed. Because Naruto was the hero. 

And Sasuke would think very briefly; is this what it would be like if they scratched the labels?

“Man, I’d hate to be that guy without a water bottle.” Sasuke gaped at him. There was an aspect of visible infatuation in it before he briefly snorted. 

They retraced their steps and were back on the open road, stalking the warm countryside pathway overlooking the intricate forests. Naruto allowed Sasuke to take the lead considerably quickly, likely to keep up the appearances for the sake of the press. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being gawked upon. 

“Sasuke, I don’t think this will do.” The two stared down at a trickle of a river. After so many weeks of no rain, it was barely a stream; moving over tumbled stones almost listlessly. There was a fat chance they could step across it and still have dry feet. Sasuke’s eyebrows ticked, and Naruto caught himself as the raven’s words registered; “I’m sure there will be one if we go a little further in.” 

Naruto was first to chance upon the brook. It was smooth, alluring, lustrous crystalline like a subtle sweep of gloss varnish. The water was the glory of many shifting hues. Seeping past the fallen branches and twigs, inciting the aridest men to wade in its wake. A weeping waterfall poured from the side, thrumming with a soft mist and spewing remaining water to voyage along with the breeze. It was like a velvety whirl of a starling flock; tearing into the melancholy silence and gushing into empty spaces, all amidst the breath of the forest. He stopped for a moment in a high meadow to soak up the sun. He waited by the lake. It lay cupped in the hollow of the cliff, like a teardrop in the hand. 

A finger of uncanny light speared through the canopy like a thousand diamonds blessed with an inner fire. It filtered down, carrying seams of gold that loomed over the waterfall, chasing the shadows and abruptly cutting the gloom. The fluffy piping of a songbird broke the silence just as the morning rolled on under the sun. His eyes landed on a man with cat whiskers, but before he could retaliate, Naruto splashed him with water. “Sasuke, you’re so predictable.” 

“And you aren’t?” His voice quickly transmuted into caressing amusement as he wiped his face, cursing.

Because Naruto was already knee-deep in the not-so-shallow lake. Being tasked to fill up their bottles was one thing, and easily entertaining himself was another. “I heard once that rivers are the arteries of the forest,” Sasuke said while rolling up his sleeves and promptly catching the clear, crystal water in the bottle. Naruto’s nose slightly wrinkled, his hand scratching at his scalp. 

“They’re just fancy roads for fish.” 

Naruto’s eyes shifted to meet burning onyx. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped as a kid.” 

The blond stuck his tongue out teasingly, legs kicking at the swift waters. 

In the blinding light of the summer morning, the lake was a little like a semi-molten mirror. He could feel the coolness even before he flicked it with his hand, (nevermind being bashed with the scorching ice water left and right) sending droplets scattering over the soft, warm grass. Its depth was quite deceptive, mostly because it was as clear as the mountain spring, and so everything; rocks, twigs, and fish alike rendered in perfect clarity. Sasuke thought Naruto could enjoy a little beating around the bush, seeing as he was also taking off his shoes. “Sasuke’s going in? The world must be ending.” and the Uchiha clicked his tongue when the edges of his uniform caught the flying water droplets. He rolled up his pants, and the legs sunk deeper, causing shivers to gently sneak around his spine. “Mistakes were made, nevermind.”

The water was flowing gently around their limbs, drinking at their body heat. Naruto seemed to have a merry time of it; trying to catch small fish, slowly at first, to no avail. “You’re such a donkey. Move a little.” He jabbed at Sasuke’s side. His friend crossed his arms, head tilted. 

“Whatever shall I do, your highness,” in a smug, equally teasing way. 

Naruto only splashed him, making the Uchiha look like a drenched cat. Maybe he went a little too far, seeing as Sasuke was heaving breaths too heavy for his own chest, trying to burn him to ashes by glaring alone. He swallowed. “For the record, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” The awkward, cowardly laugh wasn’t going to save him this time, and Sasuke made it his goal to chase Naruto all around the surrounding forest area. 

The trees were misty in summer fog. The hunter green scent of raw earth, the blanket of the softest shredded leaves like fallen feathers, and the mighty crown of branches greened over by a tangle of vines quickly made him forget, with bare feet against moist grass, it was hard to not give in to the temptation of the forest.

They laid under the soft trees a little later, resting among the flowers and facing the blue sky which happened to be partly shielded by the leaves, casting shadows onto their soaked bodies. Naruto’s eyes were but a vessel, a captivating sign of the full bloom; as if holding a fairy hostage. It was cruel to have such a beautiful smile. 

Naruto felt a little fuzzy, his skin pickling with each breath in - it made his chest feel heavy. They must have made about two full circles around the perimeter and in and out of the river before plopping back onto the grass. His insides felt tight, aching a little and he swallowed before looking to the still confused but somewhat relieved Sasuke. He was smiling. Perhaps on the verge of laughter. He was scrambling for a reply, not really knowing what to take from those empty, but somewhat lively black eyes. “If I knew you were so fun to play around with, I’d have brought you to Konoha earlier.” he laughed, and Sasuke snorted, turning to his side to face the blond. 

It was both a blessing as it was a curse, to feel every subtle touch and a pair of friendly eyes so very deeply.

He was undeniably connected to something absolute. There was no questioning that Sasuke considered Naruto his soulmate. Just like Naruto had a secret love for thunderstorms and the ocean, Sasuke had undefinable love for the blond-haired idiot. The disastrous reign of the sun and moon was what brought the two together, where Sasuke lit a hot passion in their bond, and Naruto’s Wind kept it alive.

“Usuratonkachi.” 

For some reason, that made Naruto smile. 

They would climb the tree trunks, swing from the branches overlooking the soft drift. Their tentative laughter ran along with the Wind, breaking the surface. His fingertips ran along moss and bark which extended right above the lake that Naruto insisted on climbing, with Sasuke chuckling in amusement, and the blond would tease the other by threatening to jump (which Sasuke found stupid, but that wasn’t anything new.) 

Sasuke was a little distrustful of sunshine, which seemed to him too dancing and irresponsible a thing for a world which was meant to be taken seriously, therefore wrapping his head around Naruto’s antics was always a painful wonder. Yet here he was, being irresponsible with Naruto. It didn’t suit his image at all. 

“So,” Naruto, who had to wriggle hastily down from the tree began, twisting his white shirt to get rid of the excess water. It was disgustingly clinging to his chest now, and he couldn’t help but stare helplessly at the Uchiha, whom smirked. 

“So?”

“I feel gross.” He admitted, laughing a little. Sasuke sighed. 

“We still have a bottle to fill up.” 

________________

He lived up to his successors to then travel the golden fields of wheat and sunshine.

They went on again after that, both drenched and giddy. The road stretched out westward of the river and the countryside was drawing ever so nearer. The path was unmoving, straight as a line before tumbling into a swirl of gravel, the sun beating down on them. They were much drier by then, plodding slowly one behind the other until afternoon came to top the rays of branding light with a smooth breeze. “That _did not_ feel like two hours.”

“Time flies fast when you’re having fun.”

Naruto saw the way Sasuke walked; shoulders back, eyes unwavering although frequently checking his own appearance. Naruto swaggered a lot; he had an odd, sort of free-style motion, with his eyes on the sky, the trees and the birds behind him, and the soft crunching of the paved path underneath his feet where horse-carriages left to engrave wheel traces all around and beyond. 

During their silent stride, Naruto would often skip ahead of Sasuke to mingle with the wheat that outgrew the field and poked from behind the fence. He ran his open hand along the stems, feeling the soft bristles brush past and against his palm, tingling his rough skin. The fields laid before them like a fingerprint and the air had more warmth to it than ever. Its droughts seemed to bake the man, but it looked like Naruto enjoyed basking in the sunlight.

It was only when Sasuke rid himself of the cloak and revealed an equally white shirt, he reached into the bag on his side, fishing out a tomato, at which Naruto grumbled. “So you grabbed snacks for yourself and not for me?”

He paused midway of his bite, and stared at the fuming blond, “Well…”

“You ass. You dick. I hate you. How could you?” He placed a hand on his chest to somewhat emphasise, but it only prompted Sasuke’s first eye roll of the day. He flicked through the bag again, (tomato in mouth), and retrieved a homemade candied apple, carefully wrapped in clear plastic. The wooden stick that pierced through the apple was altogether tied in a neat, red ribbon. “Stop complaining.” He mumbled, handing Naruto the sugary mess. 

The blond felt a little skittish; staring at it somewhere between joy and disbelief. “Did you make these, teme? For me? You’re the best.”

The rattling of the foil was loud and clear, and the crunching sound of the caramel splitting into pieces resonated beside him. “Sakura gave them to me when we were leaving.”

“Whoa, really?” He heard, “I didn’t even notice.”

Sasuke snorted sarcastically, “You have the attention span of a goldfish.”

“I don’t think that’s the correct saying.”

“Oh, and memory too.”

“You’re such an ass,” Naruto breathed a laugh. 

“Takes one to know one.”

The blond laughed again, this time more audibly, and ran his silky fingers through his still somewhat damp hair (it took a long time to dry, apparently), “Ah-Y’know, Kakashi was telling me how Konohamaru couldn’t make it. He was apparently running some errands for ‘im. Dunno, it’s just a bummer that I didn’t get to see him.”

Sasuke looked at him, and bumped his shoulder into Naruto’s slouching one, earning him the blond’s most earnest glance. “Don’t get sad on me now, idiot.” he ran his own fingers through the golden cloud of curls that nearly devoured his hand, “What matters is the present, and we can do _whatever_ we want now.” 

When his fingers slid up to tangle in his hair, a rush of air came to escape his lungs. Like it was the most sacred touch. He shouldered the unrequited love quite well, carrying it at his side like a boulder in a sack, although that never stopped him from _feeling_ Naruto in a platonic sense. _Every breath, every blink of an eye was for him._ The reason why he even bothered to live was to see those blue eyes and the smile that seemed to bear the essence of the ever most glee. 

He was in love with Naruto. His rival, best friend. He sat silently through the journey of life. He would never forget what attachment felt like. Attachment to people he loved or wanted to love, or tried to love. It would be cruel to ask that much of him. 

But Sasuke was just another flower in Naruto’s garden. Although he had a beautiful yard, Sasuke was sure that he was his blossomed beauty that Naruto cherished the most. And yet, he kept it that way, until the fully bloomed bud gradually began losing its pulchritudinous petals. 

“Whatever we want…” Naruto was sucking on the melted sugar now, and it made Sasuke feel a little sick. He never had much heed for anything but savory, unlike his sweet-toothed counterpart. 

“And whatever you want, I suppose.” There was a sigh to his statement.

The blond hummed to himself, thinking. It was hard to think of something on the whim. “I really wanna do something, y’know, like, something _crazy_.”

Sasuke gave him a look, “We’re not robbing old grannies, dobe.”

“Not stealing! Just something to get us moving a bit.”

“Haven’t you had enough of _moving_ for today?”

Naruto humoured him, “Nu-uh! I love fucking about.” and later blond brows twitched together as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke’s face. Sasuke prodded his hand away in response, silently pointing at the horse carriage with a nod. It was slowly thundering through the countryside, and it was dangerously in running distance. They could probably make it.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to have some fun?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Sasuke faced him suddenly, and Naruto must have got the hint because his eyes shone the same way when he offered to spar. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

The two took off, the blond wincing when he tripped over a rock. “Idiot,” Sasuke was running beside him, sighing heavily. Naruto only giggled. Agape was ungracefully clanking against the bags (and his leg) that rattled with items that to his ears, were banging against one another, and Naruto wasn’t doing any better, it seemed.

The carriage tumbled down the road while the old man’s singing never failed to cease. It was miraculously hauled by an elderly mare, and thankfully - Sasuke thought - the back was stacked with mountains of neatly piled hay, leaving only a secluded, small space for them to sit on. That was the idea, at least. 

The Uchiha was the first to hop on. The gallop of the hooves along with the bumpy road drowned out most of their strain, and so he held out his hand for Naruto to grab onto (which he accepted) and squeezed lightly when he felt the man latch onto it, briskly climbing onto the carriage while hurling the bags along with him. The blond plopped down beside him, wheezing. “Man, I know I said crazy but,” he took a breath, “no-yeah, this was it.” He was now leaning on his arm while Sasuke spared him a nonchalant glance. 

“Couldn’t resist the free ride.” it was a weak excuse, but Naruto chuckled lowly anyway, while Sasuke hummed to himself, his head resting on his propped arm which he comfortably lazed over the edge on their way down the road. The old man propelling the mare didn’t seem to take notice.

The raven’s eyes drifted elsewhere, where the crystal lakes laid bare against the rays of warm sunshine, fully aware that Naruto was watching him. And the blond began on a simple note; “Having fun?”

It was accompanied by a smile, their hushed voices somewhat exciting. Like they were doing something _illegal_. “Maybe.” 

And so with the sunshine and great bursts of leaves, he decided that this was what freedom felt like. 

Sasuke knew Naruto was trying to stir a conversation but didn’t exactly know what he wanted out of him. Naruto frowned briefly, “I’ll take that as a _‘yes’_ ” 

“Wh-” they were sent flying when the carriage wheels hit another bump, sending rocks flying south, “-why’re my thoughts so important to you?”

Naruto leaned back against the hay and laughed softly at this, “Do I need a reason?”

“I suppose you don’t.”

He raised his knee to lazily drape an arm over it, the blond nodding his head slowly. He came to the conclusion that resulted in a slight uplift in the corner of his mouth and so were the swinging of his legs over the edge of the carriage, and Sasuke who had been sneaking a few curious glances over at his friend and quirked an eyebrow, “Are _you_ having fun?”

“Are you kidding me?” he said, “I’m having the time of my life!” with a hint of bliss hovering in those charming notes, and when the carriage hit another bump, he exhaled. It was then that realisation occurred to him shortly after the next visit by the waymark that pointed squarely at the nearby stop of four horsemen and ten folk. 

The sun cast a soft hue amid the rolling countryside. It was a pretty road, running along between snug farmsteads and now and again, passing by balsamy woods on the side of the street. The air was sweet with the breath of many summer flowers and apple orchards, and wheat fields sloped away in the distance to the horizon of mists of pearl blue. While they enjoyed the ride, it was peaceful except when they met passer-bys and had to nod to them. None were strangely dumbfounded and only nodded back.

When three more miles were already behind them, they relaxed against the carriage.

No words were spoken, only the creaking sounds of the wheels carrying their swaying legs, and occasionally their eyes winked ferociously whenever they passed by areas open to the sunlight. And after an infinitesimal hesitation, Sasuke concluded with a solid nod (to himself). Naruto didn’t know what to exactly take from that, until the Uchiha laughed merrily, bursting into such a hearty and unusual peal of laughter that Naruto halted in amazement. 

The wind - a bleak, thin snatch of warm gust, like sour wine, searched the marrow; it blew gently over their soft, giggling whispers. The wind swept around bits of hay and around the prow of the carriage, testing its joints and seams while the summer heat coiled around their dangling feet. They were hoping the person in front wouldn’t hear their laughing murmurs.

_He was having fun._

At one point, Sasuke begged to rewrite his whole life. Where he could start over as a stranger to all. To be but a mindless little sheep inhabiting this cruel world. His past was a bleak imitation of the horrors he could paint on the canvas while lying awake at night, and of all the things he would talk about, he could never talk about the things that possessed him; the events that took a turn only in his preteens, when he left the Village to seek out Orochimaru when he was borderline fifteen. Those memories still held power over him; immense, disgusting control, as if he were a puppet on a string. At that moment, Sasuke was shattered into countless pieces, mirroring the crumbling of the corrupting world. It was no longer a familiar place, a place to call _home,_ but rather a foreign land, plunging into a river of despair.

Silence gushed out of his mouth until his heart melted in its cage. What began as a river of blood, later turned grey like the rest of the world. Sasuke stopped seeing colours. He saw the world as a grey mist that invoked a sense of solitude in him. The world was already gone, he thought. But when Naruto whispered sweet nothings into his ear, feeling trickles of tears in the corner of his eyes; “ _Live, Sasuke._ ” He saw the faintest traces of hues being born anew. 

That day, he would have returned to being the artist that mixed paint in the ocean waves. By then, he would only have one wish. And zero empty words, but Naruto demanded his presence, and he always got what he wanted. 

“You’re so scary when your eyes go ‘ _wham’_ ” 

“Huh?” 

He realised he was staring off into space that wasn’t there. 

But how could he not, when he felt so alive. There were still old, dusty remnants of darkness inside of him, he’d like to think. But it was no longer tearing at him. He learned to live in peace with his demons and wished to show Naruto that change could be a beautiful thing.

“Y’know,” Naruto brushed a few strands of black hair out of Sasuke’s forehead to reveal two shining pairs of lustrous crimson orbs, gazing intently. “Your Sharingan.”

“Oh.” 

“I think it’s cool!” he exclaimed while gesturing with a subtle wave of a hand, and Sasuke’s cheeks burned a little. 

“Dumbass.”

They had driven over a small hill. Below them was a pond of three to four ducks (which Naruto _absolutely_ marveled over). A bridge spanned it midway and from there, amber belts of sandhills began to show in the far distance. Below the bridge, the pond ran up to the fringing weeping trees, tip-toeing to their own reflections. The marsh ahead of the pond looked almost like a river, so long and wide, and it bore a sweet chorus of frogs and fluttering of fish. There was a barn peering from behind the secluded oak. 

They hit another waymark, and Sasuke sighed weakly. “Are we getting off?” He heard Naruto question, taking the bags in his hand. The sign read _Tanigakure_ , which in his right mind was a testimony to a larger, more intimate trouble that trembled on the verge of a hum and a definite nod. 

The cart wasn’t exactly fast, but Agape still tumbled to the floor with a loud clatter against the makeshift road. Sasuke dusted himself off the lingering pieces of hay, and Naruto clasped his hands, “Feels like I’m eighteen again!” 

Naruto and Sasuke spent their afternoon dashing outside, climbing up the cliffs behind an abandoned hut and running along the ridge and the steep slopes, challenging the Wind. The Wind, a soft-spoken father of the forest, came in rushing in powerful gusts, roughing up their faces. Spraying about their hair. Carrying their pretty smiles and happy laughter along with the current. 

________________

There was clearly a certain struggle as there was a relief when they crossed the border between Fire and River. 

“My cheeks hurt.” 

“See? You need to smile more often.” A finger jabbed at his cheeks, rendering him potent to a large frown, and at the mercy of the dumb blond. 

Sasuke was feeling it on a spiritual level; he tried to move his jaw in an attempt to somewhat ease the sore pain, but it was futile and Naruto was making fun of him to the point of no return. “It’s painful.”

“It takes more muscles to frown than it is to smile!”

“And who told you that?” 

July was such a beautiful month in the Land of Rivers. When the pines and birches along the slopes and rocky hills put on the loveliest shades of green and yellow, while the wheat fields sunned themselves in the aftermath. 

And once the clock was stricken by the colours of the deepest orange, they stood atop a hill overlooking the Village. 

At the time Tanigakure was a Village of thirteen houses built on a bank of clear water that ran along and down the mountain peaks. The world was so recent that many things lacked names, and in order to indicate them, it was necessary to point. The two had been sent there to complete their Anbu training before being sent back to the Leaf. The times that have been salvation to many, left no traces of its existence. Tanigakure, like many other Villages, evolved hand-in-hand with its people, and sometimes he liked to gloss over the tiny details as to why the Village really existed between two mighty peaks. They might have gone about half a mile before Naruto grumbled incoherent growls. “Teme, this brings back weird memories.” 

The wind was persistent now, picking up subtle grains of sand plummeting into the air. And yet, now and then, the brief insight was unforgettably appreciated.

“No wonder these lands were born purely to shed blood.” He scowled, and Naruto blinked.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we’ll die if you don’t focus, moron.”

“Wh-” Naruto yelped as Sasuke caught the flying Kunai right between his middle and index finger. Surely, it must’ve scraped the skin because Sasuke was furious. 

Not until the opposites met, Naruto was shrouded by Kurama’s chakra not a second later. “Talk about a warm welcome.” it was a firm, assertive mutter laced with a tinge of agitation. Sasuke had his sword unsheathed at the hilt, and although his eyes were mostly obscured by his extravagant bangs, he could sense the party in plain sight. Nevertheless his Sharingan. 

“Attacked in broad daylight? These people have some balls.” and Sasuke nodded, drawing Agape to reflect the diminishing sun.

 _I know you like to think about Sasuke a lot but you gotta watch your surroundings too, Naruto._ And it wasn’t like being lectured by the sly fox made him feel any better.

Longing for the death embracing, each heave and breathing pattern indicated their targets - it was light, calm even. Suitable distance for silent extermination combined with _just_ the perfect aid of elevation (he assumed the strikers were taking refuge in the trees) bestowed Sasuke with an ability to trace the concealed features of the foe. They hid their chakras well, and he knew it was no ordinary inconvenience. Tanigakure had the obligation to meddle with outsiders, and because their Anbu were a tough, stale cookie, the man couldn’t do anything but stand there, next to Naruto, and wait for their next move. It was his duty to distinguish the frailties in the other individual.

The chances of a chase were small, seeing as the Anbu targeted an Uchiha _and_ an Uzumaki. He knew Tanigakure (in pursuit of ridding the enemies off of their province), ordered their Anbu to track invaders in case they were a threat. “Dunno man, I’d say we’re pretty popular here, too. So why attack us?”

Sasuke didn’t reply and only directed his bloodied eyes to stare at the canopy. He pinpointed that their assault was fairly obscure; the Anbu consisted of merely two men. They would huddle together and creep within the wild shrubs, and it came as strategically genius. It irked the two that they hadn’t noticed earlier. “Is that how you greet harmless travelers?” he called, and the Shinobi seemed to manifest in a reckless thought before leaping from the bark, two white masks piercing into their eyes. “You don’t look harmless at all, to be honest.” one of the men in a cat mask said. He appeared out of touch, and Sasuke’s forehead creased. His raven locks landed firmly between his rosy lips.

“We do apologise, Naruto, Sasuke.” the other Anbu - his mask resembling a fox - muttered apologetically. “You are even meaner in person than the tales seem to perceive.”

Amidst the growing tension in the air, Naruto and Sasuke concluded that they were fresh rookies in the ranks. The Village had its bad apples, but that didn’t mean the entire basket was spoiled, necessarily. Perhaps they weren’t told what a Jinchuriki with a Susanoo armour was capable of. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Sasuke practically spat, and Naruto lowered Agape which dangled in the air like a fine thread. 

“Make no mistake,” Naruto chimed in, “you _will_ compensate.”

The fox and the cat remained in tight silence, and Sasuke looked at the blond in the corner of his eye. Naruto was quite scary when he was serious. 

“Of course,” the Anbu muttered, confronting them with a subtle nod towards the Village. “We’ll alert Tanigakure that you’re here.”

“We’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Oh? We cannot allow spies into our Village. We don’t care if Konohagakure is low on funds.” 

“Who said we’re on a business matter?” Sasuke then clarified in a breath so hostile and lazed a hand on his hip, sheathing his sword. Naruto’s chakra disintegrated, leaving him boiling with anticipation. 

“We assumed since you are a trained Anbu. I suppose there isn’t much to it.”

Sasuke paused briefly, something flickering in the abyss of his peculiar mind. He pondered, until said ponder turned sour. Naruto chuckled faintly, though the two men standing before them were no fools. They were acting on the movement of force, not intellect nor wisdom. “There’s nothing wicked about our intentions, we’re just passing by.”

“Then what _are_ one of the most prominent Konoha Anbu doing in Tanigakure?”

Sasuke’s frown deepened, suddenly very grateful that Naruto was there to stop him from saying anything reckless. “You heard him,” he tilted his head to point at his companion, “we don’t need to explain ourselves to a kid who has little respect for those older than him.” 

“I’m just curious as to why your Hokage would let his Anbu parade about the Land of Rivers. Is he that desperate?”

“Keep your opinions to yourself, freak.” Naruto said, “why are you guys so uptight?”

“We are taking caution, given your friend is an _Uchiha_.” and he could feel a smirk behind that signature cat mask, growing larger when Sasuke’s eyes glazed a little. The fox scolded the man and bowed respectfully, forcing him to also hang his head low. 

“Please forgive him,” the man pleaded with sincerity, but Sasuke couldn’t help and fold his arms, “I’ll make sure to give him a talking to. Please ignore him.”

“Teach your fresh meat some manners, would you?” It was Naruto’s turn to look cross. “Let’s go, Sasuke.”

And they seemed to have understood since they retraced their way back to the borders. At the frown that contorted the man’s features, the Anbu ridiculed, “Do what you must, Uzumaki Naruto.” 

And as soon as they appeared, they were gone in an instant. 

“What a bunch of pricks.” Naruto huffed, ambling towards the Village. Sasuke soon followed, although with much more resilience. The blond’s head slanted and jarred sideways, arms neatly draped over his neck, stretching. 

Everything that happened had a dim cast over it.

________________

There were stories told by the locals, although not deliberately, that most Villages were marked by its history of prejudice and segregation between groups with different social advantages. In similar ways that the Hyuga Clan was one of the most respected Clans in Konoha, the same rules applied here, in Tanigakure. They had to uphold certain traditions and excellence all the while prestige took utmost priority, but the fundamental piece was missing. 

Naruto himself was destined to be unlucky at birth. He sought comfort in the fact that he didn’t have to worry about any of that; the aristocratic values imposed on those from much more powerful Clans and somewhat pleasurable but feeble life drowning in constructed, fabricated image took away a certain meaning in life. Of course, his judgment was a matter of personal taste, for the problem later acted as a sort of eye-opener and marred those who wished to fight for equality over bigotry. It had never been quite the struggle compared to now, and he knew the authorities were suppressing those speaking up about whatever injustice the government reigned. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, wore his heart on the sleeve, like the last remaining Uchiha that he was. There was always a certain glimmer in Sasuke that could only be seen in those who had been through the darkness and seen the corruption with their own eyes. 

Naruto was enslaved by passion. Sasuke was being devoured by a dozen two questionable eyes. He could hear them talking behind his back, muttering a ghostly gossip. He sighed softly to himself. 

“I stink.” he heard.

“That you do.” 

They were walking through the semi-busy street now, the marketplace booming with people at this time and hour. Even though the clock struck evening, Tanigakure was in full bloom as ever. 

“Teme…” The Jinchuriki grumbled, laughing. Then came a mellow flood of street lights that shone dimly in the evening sky. It was still fairly bright for nine o’clock. 

The market place was like a well-conducted little stream; stalls of weapons, artisan goods, and street food lined up in every corner. One could have eaten a meal off the ground, seeing as the scraps were overbrimming the edges of the row. There were plenty of people in Tanigakure that attended closely to their neighbour’s business by a dint of neglect for privacy, therefore every little gossip spread like a wildfire. And their arrival at the Village was no exception. Sasuke tried to manage his own concerns, fishing for their money bottle to count the sum yet again. Naruto’s mind wandered elsewhere, rapping childly against the sandy path, prodding Sasuke to do the same. “Ichiraku’s was quite expensive.”

And Naruto’s lips twitched understandingly. He was actually stricken dumb for seconds on end until he frowned. “So no hot springs?”

Sasuke faced him once the voice returned to him. “Not today,” he said, “we have better things to do, Naruto.”

“What’s the whole ordeal, anyway?” Even if they walked in circles around each other, they always seemed to connect back, like a puzzle that fit _just_ right.

The raven sighed. “No can do, moron. We need to stock up on supplies before we leave tomorrow.” 

“But we can crash somewhere, right?”

“We’ll see how much we have left.” and that looked to be more than promising for the blond. 

Most vendors seemed like people of narrow experience and rigid conscience, although the locals did have a brutal sense of humour. Naruto could not have been more astonished when the salesmen drooped their goods in their faces, Sasuke effectively avoiding the latter. It wasn’t before Naruto squawked because someone offered him chicken feet. 

It was as if he received some mental jolt, and thought in exclamation marks not long after Sasuke stopped in front of a small convenience shop. He fixed himself - again - although this area of the market was a lot calmer. “I won’t be long,” he said, and Naruto returned, “Yeah, but _how_ long?”

Sasuke smirked, pushing his hair back, and Naruto swallowed all sorts of compliments he had for that smug bastard. “Don’t tell me you’re _scared_ , Naruto.” he heard the Uchiha coo. 

“We’ve never actually been in this area of Tanigakure before, y’know. What if I get kidnapped? Or worse, someone hits on me.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, this time more subtly, and sighed, “That would be _very_ unfortunate.”

Naruto prided himself on always speaking his mind, so it wasn’t news to Sasuke that the blond would choose to cause a scene now of all times. He proceeded to speak it now under existing circumstances. “Kidnapping or flirting?”

“Figure it out yourself, moron. Don’t wander too far.”

The man knitted steadily on, and Sasuke watched him over his shoulder before stepping into the store. The place (by the looks of things) was almost deserted, the only living creatures in sight were two Shinobi of the Village hanging around the corner of the shop where canned food was being kept, and the shopkeeper - Sasuke might have been right for thinking that the man gave off a judgmental persona when he locked eyes with him for a split second. He had an uncanny figure with long iron-grey hair and brooding shoulders. The brown, soft trimmed beard was slightly comical, but he chose to mind his own business by selecting whatever food would last longer. So mostly canned food, and a few sugary snacks for Naruto. He got a hold of some fruit (a tomato or two for himself) and artisan goods to prepare once they left the Village. 

Had he looked, he could hardly have failed to notice the rigid attitude of the two Ninja standing at the end of the aisle, and the retailer’s groggy eyes staring him down. It was all too quiet for his liking, aside from a few murmurs and chuckles behind his back. 

Sasuke walked jauntily over to the counter, retrieving the money bottle in a heartbeat. The last thing he’d want is for them to think he was shoplifting. Handing him the money, Sasuke opened the bag to stash everything inside (not caring about the order for once), and the man said, in a peculiar, sweet voice, “I thought all of you damned Uchihas died out.” 

And Sasuke looked at him, stopping, and promptly, he raised his eyebrows. 

“Is it that foreigners don’t work particularly in your favour?”

It was the man’s turn to gape. “Are you accusing me of something, boy?” he then noticed the man staring at his sword strapped to his hip.

Word seemed to neither offend nor alarm the Uchiha, and he only returned to packing. He detested the way he had let the man and his disgusting comment slide past him timidly, with sideways glances over the counter to see if he had mused the other two as if he had expected them to gobble the joke up at a mouthful. And they did, because they were whispering to each other, snickering. “There are things that are best left unsaid.” he said, “you don’t know if I’m an Uchiha. I could be anyone.”

The man barked a laugh, and Sasuke entertained his thought. “You have the eyes of a murderer, that signature black hair. Of course, you are an Uchiha!”

Tanigakure always enjoyed a scene. This was an especially enjoyable one where the local Shinobi indulged the squabble between him and the shopkeeper. For a time, Sasuke stared. The men who were inclined to be hysterical at that moment began to wail with low laughter. It made Sasuke tilt his head to the side to hear what they were conversing with each other, but the keeper clicked his fingers at him in a snap, right there, in front of him to get his attention, which he spared with a deep frown. “What, cat got your tongue?”

“I take it you treat everyone this way?”

“I assure you, I don’t.” - still, with the sarcastic inflection which all locals seemed to hold for him. 

“Hard to believe you still have customers,” Sasuke said, head spinning around to seize the barren place in his eyes.

“You’re scaring them away, Uchiha.”

The other men snickered. Sasuke turned pale with vexation, plucked the condiments from the retailer’s hands and stormed out of the shop. It was what Shikamaru would simply call _troublesome._

Once he stepped outside, his anger left him. He should feel numb to it at this point, but he let it bother him, still.

The avenue was a stretch of road four or five yards long, arched over the terraced houses which, even if it wasn’t quite dark just yet, the light was shining from their windows. The air was beginning to bloom with purple twilight, although gradually, the far ahead glimpse of painted sunset sky shone like a million fireflies. He caught a picture of Naruto talking away with a sweet girl, whose stall thrived with flowers in a beautiful inflorescence. His beauty seemed to strike the lady dumb. She adjusted herself and thin hands clasped before her in a timid manner, her face somewhat lifting, then laughing rapturously at something Naruto had said. Sasuke became the silent companion of today’s feast. 

As they murmured away (the blond probably telling her some stupid joke), she handed him stems of white lilies. Even if he had been within reach, Sasuke never moved or spoke. He gazed afar into the shrouding sun hitting west, eyes seeing visions of stars trooping magnificently across the still light sky. Even if the Village was still bustling with merchants; where dogs barked at passer-bys, kids played hide and seek, and curious faces peered from the windows, he remained silent. “No need to pay!” he heard the girl laugh merrily. 

“I feel like I’m breaking some sort of code.” and the woman smiled, “No, no. It’s on me.”

Naruto then looked about the street, briefly catching Sasuke’s gaze. The girl bowed sweetly, eyes shining with honeyd mellow. He returned the gesture and ran towards Sasuke, bumping into him. 

“Teme! That was fast. Got everything?”

“I could say the same about you.” He looked over Naruto’s shoulder to look at the girl. He didn’t get kidnapped, but that lady _definitely_ flirted with him. 

“Oh, yeah! We were just talkin’, and she liked my joke so much that she gave me flowers!”

“How nice of her.” in a monotone voice that made the blond wince.

Naruto scratched his neck, laughing nervously, “Yeah-well, I was going to buy them anyway. Help her business and all that. But,” he paused, extending his arm towards him, “I was actually gonna give them to you.”

Sasuke blinked slowly. “For me?”

“Just take them.” 

He was handed the flowers (seconds after) - beautiful white lilies shifting with gorgeous shades of ethereal green and soft pink buds fading into white. Every little small, bubbly feeling came over him; he was afraid it was a dream. “Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say but Naruto smiled nonetheless, hands clasped behind his back in a childish-like posture. He was oh so pleasantly surprised. 

“Anyway, she recommended we head to the Inn not far from here. It’s fairly cheap, too.”

Sasuke nodded, at first a little skeptically, but he let his friend lead the way. Naruto skipped along the desolate streets ahead of them, and turned around to take a good look at the raven. “You look odd. Did something happen?”

He was silent for a minute, “Nothing. I’m happy now,” he said, squeezing the stems in his hand. “I love... lilies.”

And what he really intended to say, remained unsaid.

________________

“ _What_ did he say to you?” Naruto’s pitched voice sounded in the space beyond. They had rented a room at a small Inn (much to Sasuke’s surprise, it _was_ cheap) in the center of Tanigakure, with the blond falling dramatically onto the uncomfortable mattress. A lot of patrons down below stumbled in hungry and warm. The place had an old feel to it; dark walls, dark floor, reddish carpets, drunks and gamblers everywhere. The downstairs roared with commotion, and Sasuke had to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was determined to add nothing to Naruto’s comment, but his mouth was already ahead of him, “Now I’m glad you didn’t come,” he said, taking off his boots, “it wouldn’t have ended pretty.”

“Good!” Naruto fumed, throwing hands, “this place hasn’t changed _one_ bit! You should’ve punched them.”

“And end up with a felony?”

“Serves them right. Bastards.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s anger. He was kicking about; stools, tables, chairs. Whatever unfortunate object stood before his wrath. At last, he had settled down, and Sasuke filled the empty ceramic vase with water for the lilies. 

“It’s okay, Naruto.” 

“No, it isn’t.” He stared off into the ceiling, biting his bottom lip. 

The single room was dimly lit, with vintage wall sconces hanging on the mute, wine coloured walls like earrings. Thick velvet curtains hid the small windows, leaving a shy peak of the Village beyond. There were only two rooms, so the double bed had to, unfortunately, share space with the living room as well. “I’m going to take a bath.” and Naruto hummed as an indicator that he got the message. He was alone for a time, sitting on the bed and looking at the ugly paintings that decorated the walls. 

It was a familiar ritual, this. When Sasuke came home after a squabble with the Villagers, he would usually take a bath to cool off. The midnight breaking of rants, the spilling of tea, the scent of wavering uneasiness from Sasuke always prompted the blond to take action. Whatever it might’ve been. Holding his hand, giving him a hug and holding him, just so he was reminded that _Naruto_ was glad to have him. Card games came and went, morning crept in with silent steps and they would’ve forgotten about everything. 

He wandered around the cramped space, looking at the bathroom door. 

The room wasn’t a luxury, but they did have a decently sized bathroom with the biggest, squared bath he could ever imagine; with Sasuke whom stood there, waist-deep among the warm mist of breathing air and hot water. He was singing softly to himself, with a wreath of bubbles on his hair like he were some divinity of the wildest seas. Used bandages laid neatly in a small pile beside the bath, and a fresh pair of clothes were folded on a stool. Maybe peeking through the slightly ajar door wasn’t the best idea. He felt dirty. 

Even if Sasuke’s back was scarred from top to bottom (not like he could _see_ that part), he was still beautiful in his eyes. He would always ask Naruto to tend to his wounds after a long mission, and it was then that he would have the pleasure to aid him and feel his skin underneath the tips of his fingers. There was no malicious intent about his touch, he just liked to think that Sasuke was comfortable around him. Well, enough to let the blond fondle him. 

Sasuke wasn’t hurt by their comments, no. It was more so about the intent behind them. All in spite of chains - tangible and metaphorical - that threatened to tether his existence for good. Those people reminded him of his past mistakes, brought up painful memories that he tried to bury for so long, and when he finally accepted them, they insisted on prodding again. 

Naruto showered after Sasuke was done, far quicker than he intended. After changing into a thin shirt and boxers, he left Agape to rest on the side of the bed - just in case. 

Here now, in the room ablaze with scarlets and golds, with the man sending him a fool’s grin and a heart softer than cotton, Sasuke realised he had denied himself _this_. They both snuggled into the bed and faced each other out of sheer politeness, although they wished to think it was purely to talk and not to stare at the other. Sasuke felt like his caged heart could be finally held in the hands of another. His walls were like eggshells in Naruto’s palms. It was incredibly easy to just doze off there and then, next to that blond-haired Naruto that emitted heat soothingly, warming his cold feet. “Why do you insist on getting angry?” he heard himself whisper softly, Naruto returning with a flutter of blond lashes. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always angry when someone says something about me,” Sasuke pointed out, with a hushed voice that it almost sounded like a whisper, “you don’t have to, is what I’m saying. I’m not hurt by them.” (he nodded.)

“I just-ah-” he sighed, hand making its way to scratch his scalp, “-I never know what to say? I don’t want to undermine your pain. What you went through, especially. I don’t wanna seem like I’m projecting my problems onto you and then make it seem like I went through worse and-”

Sasuke shushed Naruto by placing his fingers on his lips. And boy, were they soft. “Just because someone drowned in six-foot water doesn’t mean you drowning in two-foot is any different.”

And Naruto looked at him, confused a little. Sasuke sighed, “We both went through a lot. This isn’t a competition. And you don’t need to worry, I’m fine.” he gave him a small smile.

The blond beamed suddenly, cheeks lifting up to reveal a beautiful smile akin to sunshine. 

“But thank you for caring. I think-uh-I feel better, whenever you comfort me.” 

“That’s the idea.” he grabbed Sasuke’s finger gently and whispered back, lacing their fingers together. The raven pleaded he didn’t feel his pulse picking up. “Wanna play a question game?”

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. “Of all times, you ask now?”

“It’s a game you play at sleepovers. Of course, I’ll ask!” he returned, “please?”

“...Fine.” 

Naruto squeezed his hand, sending Sasuke’s eyes flying open. “I go first.”

Sasuke ruminated. He always asked Naruto, never really giving him the chance to ask him something in return. It was as if bringing up the past was some sort of taboo in their relationship, but he felt like he could tell him his whole life story. “Dobe.”

He smiled, watching the raven’s features twist into a fond smirk. 

The wind was blowing now, shuttering the heavens in a blue calm. 

“So. Tell me, Sasuke…” 


	4. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto discusses the importance of Summer Nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Here it is, chapter 4, finally! Before I begin, Happy Pride month!! You are valid and I love all of you!
> 
> This year really has been chaotic, and I wanted to say that if you are struggling to cope with everything that's going on right now, take a break from the internet. I'm sure you have all seen the news, and have probably been to protests themselves, but I fully stand for BLM. This is really important right now, and even if our dash goes back to normal, we cannot forget about George Floyd and everyone that lost their lives to police brutality. Please donate, sign petitions, educate yourself. Protest if you can and please stay safe. Covid is still a threat. We cannot ignore the pandemic, but we cannot ignore the injustice that is happening to black people right now, quite frankly all over the world. It is a global issue, and we must stand against the horrible system and bring justice for all the lost lives. That includes innocent black men, women and children. This cannot go unpunished. 
> 
> I just felt like saying this since it's very important. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, it's the longest so far! Thank you all who left kudos and commented, it really gives me motivation to continue!!

Sasuke had nightmares. Naruto knew that very well. And he would think, on almost all occasions; “haven’t you people done enough to Sasuke?”

Every night after midnight, soft paddling of tiptoes would resonate from the hallway of their house. It was in Sasuke’s nature to interrogate him in his sleep, and he would frequently ask Naruto to hold him as he climbed into his bed. He never said what bothered him, only that he had another nightmare. Same old, vivid memories of the past; the etching sound of screams, his brother’s lowly pleas and the hushed, unsettling whispers of the old Sannin that lightly danced across the piercing walls of his mind were enough to make him break into a cold sweat. And the blond would happily comply to play with inky locks and hold his shaky hands until his friend drifted off into melancholy slumber.

He wanted to spend an eternity of intertwined hands and midnight games with Naruto. Summer moonlights and tender murmurs from the man’s lips full of sugary sweetness he so apparently despised. He was fragile, clinging onto his words of comfort like a lifeline to keep himself from drowning. 

The blond was his only cure for all the cruel deeds the world bestowed him with. 

“So, Sasuke. Tell me,” Naruto’s excited chirp brought him back to a warm bed, with an equally warm hand enveloping his cold fingers, “I’m sure you have a favourite team.”

Lovely, starry ebony eyes looked into his. Now his hair was a glorious jet-black, black as the raven’s wing. The walls were so painfully dark and staring now that the candles completely burned that they would have embraced the room in complete twilight if not for the small window that shone with street lights. That freaked him out a little. 

The light pierced directly through the curtains and onto Naruto’s face, illuminating his smile. Naruto’s hair, he had noticed, was now a pure alabaster gold; his bangs were mostly pushed back, rippling back from his brow. 

“You’re not being even remotely subtle,” Sasuke commented, breathing a laugh. There was an expression on his face which Naruto couldn’t quite place. Something like a reluctant smile, rather rusty from a long disuse mellowed Naruto’s spirit. He returned with a wistful look. 

“All of you were so distinct, it’s impossible to say which team was _better_. There were times where your company was much desired, and others where I wanted to cut ties with Konoha for good. Including you, too. I suppose.” 

He complimented Sasuke’s brooding face with a toothy smile. “So you did miss me?”

“It’s my turn.” he shot back, the corner of his mouth lifting up. Naruto grumbled, and propped his head against his other arm for leisure. He figured Naruto wanted him to sing him his praises, even after all this time. “Shoot.” 

“What would you have been in the past if you had the choice - studied so much that you were _dazzlingly_ clever or instead opted to be a goody-two-shoes?”

“I don’t know.” he was dumbfounded a little. 

“Neither do I,” Sasuke said, and Naruto’s eyebrows twitched together into a straight line. He was royally beautiful and divinely smart. He didn’t even have the right to answer that question. “I guess I would choose to not be so annoying to everyone, so I guess good? I did a lot of embarrassing shit in my preteens, it’s not even funny.”

“I know Naruto, I was there believe it or not.”

The blond stammered and meekly brushed a few strands that fell onto his forehead. “Duh,” he humoured him, “sometimes I forget.” 

“No, really?”

“That counts as a question, dick.” he cooed, “my turn.” and Sasuke had to laugh. 

He tapped blunt nails to graze against his scalp. “Person you admire the most?”

Sasuke’s eyes then drifted to the upper right corner in said ponder. “I reckon it would be Kakashi. Although I think Gaara is pretty admirable too.”

“Any reasons?” 

Sasuke gave him a look, and the blond cursed, slapping a hand over his face. 

Naruto was getting a little dizzy. He felt as he had once felt in his rash youth when Sasuke had enticed the blond to follow him to the darkest pits of Hell. The idea of becoming someone admirable to Sasuke seemed like a far shore at that point. 

“Anything new you’d like to pick up?” he heard. He interrupted breathlessly, catching his loose fingers in a grip and hoping Sasuke didn’t notice the gesture. “Probably astrology and gardening to be honest,” he yawned, feeling telltale signs of pins and needles shooting up his arm. He sucked in a breath as he lowered it onto the mattress instead. 

Sasuke hummed, nodding to himself. “You said you wanted to go star-gazing.”

“I do! I was going to go with Sakura but she constantly hung about with Ino. It was hard to get a hold of her.” and the raven felt a strong urge to reply with a _“I don’t care about Sakura, Naruto.”_ but he decided against it. Instead, he clicked his tongue.

He saw him falter a little, biting down on his words. It made him quirk an eyebrow at the strange action which he returned with a breathless question. “Y’know, in the Valley of the End, uh-what exactly _was_ going through your head?” 

With a sigh of rupture, he relapsed into silence. Naruto stirred uneasily. 

“Beats me.” 

“But for real,” he could barely make out the pout of Naruto’s lips, “you never told me.”

The sheets rustled from his movement as he scooted closer to Naruto’s heat, legs entangled with his. “Back then, I wanted to hug you and rip your goddamn head off all at once.” He laughed a little.

“And now?”

“Now I just want to hug you.” he said, “that was two questions by the way, stupid.”

Naruto only giggled, watching Sasuke’s features twist into a deep thought, like it was dipped in something sour. “How did you feel when Sai took my place on the team?” and the blond gaped in disbelief. 

“You could ask me _anything_ right now and out of all things and you choose something so dumb?”

“Dumb? I’m just curious.”

Naruto argued, “I was pissed, obviously. Sai was super creepy back then. He was like an awful copycat version of you.”

“I can imagine,” Sasuke confessed ingenuously. It would be his long life sorrow knowing a guy with a crop top was all it took to replace him. 

“It was fine later, though. Somewhat. We all got along at the very least.” 

“Ah, teenage drama.” Sasuke breathed a sigh, clearly amused. He had one of those smiles full of mystery in it. 

And there it was again. The silence.

Naruto held his tongue so thoroughly that his continued silence made Sasuke nervous. It was as if his quiet presence was almost unnatural. The raven also remained passive, but it was more than natural in his case - so that the two basked in the peering moonlight and street lamps while Naruto’s soft breathing never ceased. He tended to breathe through his mouth, in shallow, heavy breaths. “Uh-What did you think about? When we passed out in the Valley?”

“Your questions are very thought-provoking,” he commented.

“And yours are extremely vague.” Naruto retaliated, and Sasuke shrugged. 

“Why do you wish to know?” 

“Dunno. We never talked about it.”

He frowned most resolutely. 

“I really thought I was dead,” he said, “I really thought that my only resolve was to die at your hands, the same way I thought that - maybe - by killing you I’d meet my end of the road and be at peace.” (Naruto nodded after the pause.)

“You didn’t want to live?” and it took Sasuke a long minute to reply. 

“I was content with myself. I didn’t see the point in coming back. I thought it was fair to leave everything at that and meet you again, in another world where perhaps things wouldn’t be so ugly.”

Naruto laughed, but it was a strange, empty bark more than a passionate chuckle. “And I wanted to live.”

“That you did.”

“So why did you come back?” He pried, hoping Sasuke wouldn’t shut him down because it was his turn, hand squeezing tighter. Sasuke felt it, the way his grip sent floods of dusty stubs of cruel past to resurface with traces of tears, glazing his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. It would be foolish to ask Naruto for that comfort. 

In his mind, the aftermath didn’t end. They just stayed there, looking at each other forever. 

“I have my reasons. Perhaps I was scared to leave you to fend for yourself.” but he didn’t laugh. He maintained a cold, shriveled gaze until Sasuke broke it, breathing in, “I don’t want to tell you.”

And Naruto felt a pang of dirt like pins, being shoved down his throat like millions of needles scraping at his skin. Needless to say, he released Sasuke’s hand and fixed his pillow until he was comfortable again. “That’s fine. There are things you don’t need to tell me. But you’re so morbid, y’know that?”

“Says a guy who thinks he’s going to die at any given opportunity because the lights cast a weird shadow on his bedroom door.”

“Hey!” he sprung up, suddenly clasping a hand on his mouth because he yelled a little bit too loud. They figured the walls were paper thin. “ _Look_ at the corner of that room and tell me there isn’t a giant, tall man standing there waiting to kill you.” (Sasuke sighed.)

Finding himself was probably the happiest hour of his life. At Naruto’s side. Even if he stung him from time to time, in the end he thought, it was worth the pain. “Have you ever fallen in love?” he heard himself question those blue eyes that seemed to be made of magic. 

And Naruto wanted him to ask more intimate questions after all.

It was a testimony for wild speculations, and no matter how many times Naruto’s eyes looked _anywhere_ but Sasuke’s piercing stare, they always returned to them with a warm welcome back. Seeing a beloved spark light up whenever their eyes connected sent a rush of emotions spiking through him, sometimes unable to contain them he ran his thumb along Sasuke’s hands much like he would when he had a rough day. He was doing it again - that same caress of fingertips brushing smoothly along his knuckles, his thumb, the tips of his fingers and softly grazing his bumps against Sasuke’s neatly clipped nails. He always took good care of them, weirdly enough. “Well, I _liked_ Sakura when we were kids, y’know. But it wasn’t love,” he explained, “it was just a stupid crush. She once told me she loved me, just so I’d stop looking for you. It was dumb. And it was a trick. I think she thought it was for my own good but, I dunno, I kind of lost respect for her that day. Not entirely, but what she did was just… not cool. You were, and still are, very personal to me. It was none of her business.”

“So she made it her business.” Sasuke snorted. “What about you?” the blond then asked, squeezing his hand a little. 

With his eyes still locked onto Naruto’s, he replied with a simple, “Only once.” 

“In your life?” the man stressed. If someone made Sasuke swoon in his soul, he was sure that person must have meant a big deal to him, which did not happen often as far as he was concerned. “who’s the lucky lady?” and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hn.”

“Come on! Don’t give me that!” 

“No one, really.”

“Not even gonna give me her name?” he argued.

He pondered for a hot minute. “No, dobe.”

“I guess that does count as a question, now that I think about it…”

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered.

“Naruto, what exactly am I to you?” 

“But you ask me this everyday!” the man cried. 

“I think you owe me since you’ve been repeatedly asking me questions even though it was my turn.”

It was Naruto’s turn to sigh. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not exactly.” 

What was he scared of, that made his heart so difficult to read? 

_Doubt is like a disease, Naruto. You’ll never know how he feels. Not until you try to understand. Didn’t you say communication was key?_

_What are you implying?_ the blond’s own voice echoed within his studious mind. 

_That it’s time you realise that perhaps, rejection isn’t the worst thing that could happen to you._

Fear of failure inhibits virgin hearts from savouring love embracing. Naruto’s blank stare spoke louder than words. “You were my best friend at your darkest,” he whispered softly, “and you’re still my friend, even if you aren’t an edgy teen with a death wish.”

Sasuke hated asking this question. He always received the same answer and yet, he persisted and pressed, and gambled. Even if the replies made his shoulder sag further than the last time. Sometimes he could feel blunt fingernails tracing his delicate features and other times those touches would be accompanied by a soft whisper that of a mother; _“I think I love yous,”_ and _“you’re beautifuls.”_ right before he drifted off to sleep. 

Maybe it was one of those nice dreams out of the whole bunch. 

“You don’t look very happy.” he heard. Sasuke sucked in a breath and braced himself. 

“It’s late. I’m going to sleep.” he stated firmly between clenched teeth as if he was about to hiss. He gave no room for a reply, and as the blond saw him roll over to face away from him, some part of him wished he could treat this like any other conversation he had with Sasuke. He never really thought before he spoke, but this. It made him recollect his thoughts, pin them up against the pinboard and actively go in circles. Kurama always made him out to be paranoid. But he couldn’t lose Sasuke again. No, _a mistake repeated more than once was a decision_ , as the fox put it. It was his decision to hide his infatuation for the Uchiha. 

When he was younger, he used to think love was thunderous, intense. Now, he felt that real, genuine love was like a boat sweeping gently on the deep blue seas. It was like a breeze on a still, summer day. It was a love that was like coming home. To Sasuke. 

Sasuke, who was beautiful. For the way he thought. He was beautiful for the way he shouldered the cruelty of the world just so he could have the best piece of it. He was beautiful for the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he loved, for his ability to make Naruto emit only the prettiest smiles. He was beautiful, from top to bottom, head to toe; deep down to his soul. No, it wasn’t all about the looks. It was the way he brought out the best in Naruto. His beauty was beyond comprehension. And he was convinced (a little), that Sasuke carried a piece of him in his hands ever since they met. 

It was summer. He had a right to be happy and come back into the world.

“Sasuke?” 

He hummed, closing his eyes. 

But nothing came from the other side. 

________________

It was daylight when Sasuke woke up and sat up in bed. He stared confusingly at the window embraced by thick curtains through which a flood of cheery sunshine should have poured in. For a moment, he could barely remember where he was. At first which was a pleasant thrill, then turned bitter with a dejected aftertaste. 

He supposed this was something most people would consider enchanting; but he found it strange, hard even, to find something so meaningful in something so every-day. It wasn’t like the sun wouldn’t rise. It has, after all, since the beginning of time. Naruto stirred beside him, and upon waking up, he burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed up at Sasuke who was equally curious in his first word of the day. 

The Jinchuriki yawned, sprawling on the bed. “Y’know, I should get more credit for waking up so early.” 

He looked at the clock that Naruto’s eyes caught; nine in the morning. “I’ll treat you to breakfast, moron.” (Naruto smiled.)

They seemed to have forgotten about last night’s squabble. 

“I’m pretty hungry, to be fair,” he announced, slipping out of the bed in one swoosh of covers. Sasuke remained seated for a moment before getting up as well. 

“Let’s get dressed and go downstairs before the Inn fills up.” 

“It’s morning, Sasuke.”

He snorted in return, hopping into his vestments cleanly and efficiently. “You’d be surprised just how many day-drinkers there are,” he said with a hint of disbelief as soon as he could get a word in edgewise.

He grabbed a roll of grey bandages, sat down on the edge of the bed and started to encase his arms in the soft material (which Naruto lent a hand with by wrapping his other arm, wondering why he even bothered as always.) 

“I’ve never been to places like these. Or at least on my own.” the blond whined dreamily, “do we fix the bed, or?”

“Strip the bed, open the windows, check if we left anything behind so we don’t have to come back the second time,” he commanded, trailing on. And the list just seemed to be going. Naruto’s face sagged, “go wash your face. We have to buy toothbrushes before we leave.”

He crossed his arms, “I came out here to escape Kakashi’s lectures, y’know.”

“So?” Sasuke handed him his clothes that were folded in a neat pile. Their Shinobi garments seemed too far fetched for this weather. At least by doing so, he avoided Naruto parading about the streets of Tanigakure with a hideous orange shirt. “you make me feel old.”

Naruto sputtered with both embarrassment and glum. “And you make me feel like a kid.”

“I feel like I’m dealing with a kid,” he smirked, and the blond huffed. 

Sasuke took their bags into his hands from under the coffee table, strapping Agape to his hip, and walked out the door with Naruto’s chin raised high in the corner of his eye. The hall that led to different rooms was fearsomely clean, and the wooden floor seemed a tad too polished. He was afraid of slipping if it came down to it. 

For some time, intriguing and powerful sounds had issued from the Inn; a long, many-windowed pub with small tables and a minibar. 

Naruto could evidently be smart to some extent. His outfit was neatly on, face sparkly and hair combed into place. Or as much as it could be. Their morning breath was something to be desired, however. As a matter of fact, they forgot to turn back the bedclothes and immediately stormed back to hand them over to the receptionist which thanked them with a polite smile. He was starting to get acquainted with this sort of lifestyle. “They even have a breakfast menu!” 

The blond’s smile was so radiant as if it was born to shine. His eyes flew to the door where people poured in, his face alight, eyes glowing. “Apparently we get a free meal if we stayed the night.”

“That’s what I call a bargain, baby!” he fisted the air, and Sasuke had to roll his eyes at the gyrating ball of sunshine in front of him. They were seated at the table near the doorway, next to a window overlooking the streets of the Village. “Try not to put a strain on the kitchen, dobe.” 

There was a certain struggle now on the canvas of the streets; people pushing shoulder to shoulder in attempts to collectively rid themselves of their money in the markets. 

Naruto was struck by the number of people who drank in the morning bliss that dotted the Inn from every corner. They were all dressed in their respective Shinobi - even Anbu - gear, all talking in low voices and occasionally bursting into thunderous laughter. 

There were several patrons sitting in the far corner of the Inn. Stout, middle-aged mercenaries and Ninja sat drunk on the edge of a round table gambling away their expenses. They looked like they could snap their necks with their thighs alone. One of the men in Anbu clothing stooped below the wooden beams that crossed the ceiling before falling onto a bar stool where the bartender (and the owner, he supposed) gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. He had lost, Naruto figured. “And that’s how you win boys!” cried the huge mountain of a man from over his whiskey glass, tossing yet another coin into the growing heap of treasure. 

A man came around and whispered to Sasuke whom had busied himself with the menu, eyes skimming over the page in a flash while the owner dried a glass in his big hands, “Anything I could get for you two?” he gave a small smile, which Naruto returned. “I’ll just have pancakes with butter.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and he put down the menu. “Egg sandwich and a coffee. Please.” (Naruto tried to hide his smile.)

“Milk?”

“Black, no sugar.” and he saw Naruto’s face twist. 

The bartender didn’t seem like he needed to write anything down, so he settled for a small bow and retraced his steps back into the kitchen behind the swinging doors. Maybe not all hope was lost. “He looks decent.” and Sasuke cracked an amused smile. 

“Who knew the great Uzumaki Naruto had hots for the bartender, a _man_ no less.” he teased, thrill passing over him. 

Naruto remained silent, running a smooth finger around the rough edge of the wooden table. “I meant-Uh! Y’know, he’s _nice_.” 

“To look at?” The raven prodded and propped his chin against his palm, the elbow resting neatly on the naked table. They should probably invest in some tablecloths. 

The other groaned, throwing his head back and dropping it between his hands, “Fuck you, bastard.”

“Oh? Naruto I’m flattered but I must refuse.” 

Naruto finished up with another sigh and stared at him. “That’s uncool. Not what I was saying! I mean-” the blond pinched the bridge of his nose, “out of the people we encountered, he’s the nicest!” and Sasuke thought briefly, _“Well, he has to be.”_

As if on cue, one of the guys behind leaned forward with enthusiasm, eye-bulging and he grumbled. “Seriously. Drop it. Before I know it rumours will spread in Konoha that I’m sleeping around with men.” and Sasuke tried his best not to laugh. 

The smoke from cigars twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom that was illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights wafting through the air. Around them, voices danced and bounced within the room. Along the walls was every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles, and he knew Sasuke didn’t handle alcohol well. That didn’t stop him from drinking, however. He appeared drunk after a few shots and usually fell asleep. The next morning, the raven would either get impossibly red or continue to throw up all day, so they called it quits on drunk truth or dare long ago. Now, he usually settled for cold beer even in winter. 

Dressed in a blue shirt and fitted pants, he slunk off in the direction of the minibar a little while after they had finished eating, and wandered in the same spot rather ill at ease among the Anbu associate. He stared down the man whom had probably lost a fortune - his shoulders dropped like a soldier’s would, and he had a rather pale looking face with an overhanging grey cloud keeping him company. As soon as he could get a hold of a host, he politely asked for a glass of water; the woman who now tended the bar handed it to him almost as if on autopilot. 

The men at the back embroiled in an intense conversation from the sounds of things; the way their laughter roared and shook the walls from edge to edge. Their food quickly barrelled up to them in no time, and Naruto still couldn’t comprehend how Sasuke managed to sip his coffee like it contained milk and sugar because it _didn’t_. He imagined it tasted bitter, quite disgustingly actually, and Sasuke shared the same curiosity as to how the dumb blond didn’t order heaps of syrup to drizzle on top of his fluffy pancakes, but he chalked it up to the usual wonders of Thursday mornings. 

Neither had the strength to tumble out of the Inn in a fashionable farewell, so they simply rounded a curve in the road and found themselves in the avenue. 

There wasn’t a lot of green blooming in the Land of Rivers. It was more so subtle patches of grass near the pines that outgrew the mountain peaks. However, there were some of the most beautiful apple orchards here in Tanigakure he had only seen in fake advertisements. Acres were sprinkled with wisterias that crawled up the fences and gardens blossomed with lilac trees of white and pink flowers and their drizzly sweet fragrance only reminded him that the lilies he held in his hand while exiting the Village were gradually going to wither with time. He ought to put them between book pages to slowly dry. 

The early sun was brewing in the ridges of the mountains and Naruto skipped along the patchy ground, kicking away at pebbles and rocks while humming to himself. He was a little oblivious to trouble stirring in the nearest corner of the exit, where a group of Anbu stood and smoked their hearts out in the presence of the early morning. He wasn’t sure if there _was_ a way to avoid them without looking suspicious. He decided to continue the way they did; with their distance a little spaced out while the blond still in sight. He passed them while being eyed with nothing but confusing stares and a couple of remarks that he couldn’t quite make out, but perhaps he was glad for that. One of them ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder quite daringly. “Nice sword.” the guy said, his mask strapped to his hip similarly to his Agape. 

“Should I be flattered?” 

The group had their arms folded, and the man in front of him eyed him smugly. “If I didn’t know you were an Anbu, I would’ve thought you came here to kill us all. You know, to test that thing.” he pointed a finger. 

Sasuke sighed heavily, “I don’t have that much free time.”

The guy waved a hand around, “Don’t get me wrong. It looks decent. Want some coin for it? I could hit you up _pretty_ good for that sword of yours.”

“Not for sale.” he said curtly and started walking again. The man groaned behind him, clearly devastated. 

The entrance was most barren, although a little beyond the Village nature seemed to thrive at its peak. The fields were lush with four-leaf clovers sloped down the hollows where the earth dipped. White birches and pines grew, adding a darker tinge to the whole canvas. Ferns and mosses generally accompanied the brook that swirled down from the mountains. The hill, green and feathery, closed a gap between spruce and fir and the desert. Off to the distance, it laid like a hot blanket of nothing but excruciating thought of treading through heaps of sand that would likely end up in their shoes in one way or the other. The low sloping desert fields were like a sparkling yellow glimpse of gold. Naruto’s loving eyes lingered on it all, and he tried to decide if it was because Gaara lived there or he truly appreciated what the summer brought with it. “What took you so long?” he heard when he finally caught up with the blond who was waiting for him by the gates. Naruto looked back curiously, head bobbing from side to side. “So?”

“Say Naruto, do I look mean?” 

They began walking again.

Naruto’s forehead creased and he brought a finger to tap his chin in wonder, lips puckered, “Yeah? A little. Why do you ask?”

He hummed in response and shrugged, “Like I could _hurt_ someone?”

He stopped, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder only to find an enraged blond, folding his arms over his chest. “What’s this about?” he demanded, tapping his foot. He appeared annoyed, very much so. 

Again, he shrugged, “Nothing,” he said, “I’m pulling your leg.”

“If it’s about those guys making comments again, then forget it. You would never hurt an innocent person.”

He caught a bandaged hand sneaking its way around the hip. It gripped the hilt of the sword and drew it smoothly. Sasuke smiled wolfishly and lifted Naruto’s chin with the sword. “Naruto,” _Oh_ . His voice was so silky, so feathery. He dragged each letter teasingly until it became butter. Naruto raised his chin a little to create a small gap for leverage, but he was an _Uchiha_ , and those games seemed most fun to him. He narrowed his eyes and shivered. All in the name of making a point, right? 

“How do you know I won’t hurt you now?” the raven tilted his head, “maybe I’ve been plotting to kill you all along?”

“You’re not that evil, bastard.” He shot back albeit breaking into a sweat, and Sasuke’s blade remained etched to Naruto’s skin, the sharp end poking at his throat. He swallowed. “I never doubted you for a second.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“You love me too much, Uchiha.” he smiled toothily, earning himself a small chuckle from Sasuke.

The raven gave him a glance over and lowered his blade. When Agape returned to its sheath, Naruto quickly gave him a solid, one-off punch on the shoulder. He winced in turn, but he ought to reevaluate their boundaries. If they had any at that point. “Now we’re even. And I’m sorry, I should’ve stepped in.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he said honestly, “Anbu are a pain in the ass. Let’s get out of here before they call the cops or something stupid.” (he was still rubbing his arm and he was convinced it was going to leave a mark.) They resumed their casual stroll and Naruto thought to himself that Sasuke certainly turned out alright in the end. 

“Sometimes I aspire to be like you. Casually commit crimes and piss off racially sensitive locals.”

Sasuke snorted, “If I’m committing a crime by simply _breathing_ then so be it. Although I am guilty of indulging on their agenda.”

“I like that about you.”

“Apparently you like many things about me, Naruto.”

“That’s just one of your many charms.” he said. 

________________

He closed his eyes to breathe in the air. When they opened, he looked about him. They were on the crest of a hill about a mile away from the Village. The gates were still somewhat visible in the foggy dew. The sun had gone up some time since but the landscape was as clear as ever. The beams rose up against the stainless sky, and below was a little valley which the Land of Rivers was known for quite famously. Beyond a long, gently rising slope with warm farmsteads scattered along it but only just a little, until suddenly finishing abruptly. From one rocky hill to another, the blue eyes darted, eager and wishful. They lingered on the diminishing green that was replaced by sand and rock. “Want me to carry something?” since Sasuke seemed to be carrying pretty much everything without batting a single lash. Naruto flashed him a grin when the raven handed him a couple of bags. 

“Got everything?”

“I’m sure.” Sasuke practically sang. 

“Did you get the toothbrushes?”

He nodded firmly, cursing when sand grains landed in his eyes. “Got them before we left. You get the blue one.” and he heard a whine to his left.

“I wanted orange.” 

“ _No._ ” 

Naruto made an offended noise, halfway between a gasp and a snort. “Why? It’s an awesome colour.” and the fox hummed appreciatively in his mind. 

“I beg to differ,” he retorted, eyes flying south, “you’re such a dumb, orange-loving dobe. Maybe I _do_ need to babysit you.”

“I’m not that dumb, and I can take care of myself all right.” a sputter came, unseemingly unaware of the smile that blessed Sasuke’s dainty features. Instead, the raven only pointed a finger at the corner of his mouth, at which Naruto hesitantly touched his own, and to his disappointment there it was - crumbs of food. Some things just never changed. “Are you sure? Then what are those?”

Sasuke asked, his face splitting into what he thought was a shit-eating grin. “You’re always so messy, Usuratonkachi” Sasuke’s smile deepened, thumbing the corners of his mouth and later Naruto’s dimple that was very much prominent now that they were standing on the hill facing the scorching sun in all its glory. More importantly, he could see Naruto’s blue, blue eyes, bluer than a cloudless summer sky burning their way into his own, cold ones. They dropped to his lips momentarily as they parted in a sweet sweep of air, and for some reason, this act felt so intimate. How lucky of a man he would be just to bring those eyes closer to his, let Naruto’s lips glide past his even for a second. Sasuke’s thumb dropped and his eyes broke the aching contact once the emotions seemed almost overbearing. 

He thought of him in colours that didn’t exist.

And even if they stood there, atop a sandhill basking in the sunlight, smelling like the desert and damp musk, risking such a delicate friendship etched at his mending heart. The weight he carried was no longer a simple childhood crush, it was a love born on the battlefield and ancient scars only Naruto could somehow keep from opening up again. “I-I think Gaara will be happy to see you!” a change of subject lingered within the awkward circle for a passing moment, and Sasuke nodded. “I like to wonder.” he simply said with a sigh.

“Sasuke, I’m serious. None of us are the same people we were yesterday. Gaara thinks of you highly.” There was a hint of a promise behind those reassuring words and the Uchiha accepted the response nonetheless of his inner conflict. 

“Only a dobe like you would say something like that.”

________________

The steep red sandstone cliffs were miraculously unbroken by long years of tussle with the Wind. The heaps of sandy rocks inlaid with pebbles like gold jewels poised a beautiful landscape, although in Sasuke’s opinion it was all the same and never different, for the desert stretched for miles like a never-ending nightmare. Perhaps he wasn’t too fond of the Land of Winds. Birds of prey croaked and soared over the seas of sand dunes, and his eyebrow must have twitched against his forehead covered in a thin layer of plastic sheen, because the treacherous sand already poured into his boots from all corners. “Tired?” Naruto smirked at him. If it weren’t for him, the journey would have definitely been quite lonesome. He was way more familiar with this area than he was, and the blond knew that perfectly well.

“Not quite.” he slurred, cursing as the sand dipped suddenly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “You should’ve worn sandals or something. They’re quite convenient.” but Sasuke was quietly stubborn if anything. 

The blond did change his shoes at the last minute before threading through the desert and maybe he would have done so, too, if he wasn’t so adamant about being in the wrong. “Right. Give me the bag,” he ordered, and Naruto (still grinning) obliged. Sasuke opened it quickly and fished out a pair of Shinobi sandals, “checkmate.” he dangled them in Naruto’s now sour face. Like he just ate a lemon. “Fucking finally,” the man groaned sarcastically, “it was funny to see you struggle, though.”

“Thanks, Naruto. I’ll be sure to entertain you a little more on our trip.” he deadpanned.

“Honestly? I wouldn’t mind.” He eyed Sasuke, hands-on-hips, as he swapped his shoes in the middle of the desert, the raven snorting, “Of course you wouldn’t.”

The huge golden sun hung above its barren world. Naruto shaded his eyes and peered away across the broken wasteland. His hand still perched on his hips (letting the other one loose), and Sasuke sitting down on a rock grounded in the sand, he hummed to himself.

“Hey, wanna spar?” he said with a glimmer in his eye. “I must admit, I do feel a little rusty.”

“Hn. Do I have a choice? I suppose someone needs to whip you back into place.”

“It’s a shame it has to be you.”

“You should be glad,” Sasuke threw the bags aside, his cloak landing neatly on the hot sand. “It’s not everyday you get to fight an Uchiha these days.”

And Naruto batted him. “You’re so eager, old man. Chakra?”

“Surprise me. Unless you want this entire field swooped away.”

“More fun that way. So I guess no chakra. I dunno if I should be happy or sad.”

“Actually,” Sasuke suddenly ducked to unzip the bag, grab a hair tie and briskly tie his hair up until it was more of a ponytail than a man-bun, (Naruto was absolutely marveled, apparently.) In the meantime, he fished for something that was a mystery to him. It was a sheathed sword by the looks of things, and he wondered how he didn’t notice it before. Perhaps that was the reason why the bags were _so_ heavy. The blond cocked his head in curiosity, and he threw it to Naruto who clumsily caught it. “we’re going to use these.”

The sheath was similar to Agape in shape, very lean and light, although a little smaller in size and it wasn’t until Naruto got a good look at the exterior of the blade, because it was his very first hand-forged sword. Maybe that was why it went over his head, to think that Sasuke wouldn’t be armed from head to toe. He was almost surprised to know that the raven didn’t keep daggers strapped to his thighs. 

Naruto hoped to get rid of his failed attempt in the long run because the sword wasn’t exactly a masterpiece. He did, in fact, but somehow the bastard found it and _had_ to make it better in every way possible. “I figured I’d take my time to teach you some sword skills,” he said.

He sent him a look, “With real swords?”

“Fear builds character, or so I was told.”

“Is it like, a requirement now? Is that what it is?” Naruto was a little bewildered. “Nevermind. Don’t answer that. Why did you keep this?” he gestured towards the sword. 

Agape twirled in his slender hand. He thrust the blade into the sand, and tilted his head, still holding onto the hilt. “Why not? It’s your first sword. It’s something you hold onto despite the odds.”

“I remember it being…” Naruto drew in a heavy breath and unsheathed the sword just enough to sneak a peek. He certainly remembered it looking worse. There were intimate engravings carved into the blade, much like Agape’s (Sasuke’s trademark he had guessed), but more subtle; patterns of flames and winds swirling and swirling through and around the steel while the hilt was decorated with dyed orange leather. “... much worse.”

“I thought I’d make it a little more… you.”

Before, his sword was a tad bit crooked, and unbalanced in a way that made it impossible to land a clean shot. Sasuke did a fantastic job at fixing what he thought wasn’t salvageable. “It looks beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, hand on hip and a small smile plastered on his face.

“You’re doing a _way_ better job at ‘em than you did like, as a teen.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t make swords when I was a teen.”

“Y’know, you had this _ridiculously_ long sword when you were fifteen. Like, how did you even get it out? Your sword defied logic.”

Sasuke sighed heavily. “Naruto, must you?”

“I think it’s funny.”

It was pretty interesting to imagine what he could’ve done with it. 

Sasuke, much to his own surprise, was enjoying himself. Like most quiet people, he enjoyed talkative folk willing to tell stories, spar or simply do the talking without expecting him to keep up his end of the bargain. Except for the women who always had a way with him; sliding past him timidly, sideways glances and peculiar words that only ever earned them a scoff on his good day. Then, there would be freckled girls who found it difficult to keep up with him, but he kind of liked the chatter; “If we hadn’t spoken, I’d have thought you were a girl.” they’d say, and he’d follow up with a simple, “Well, perhaps that’d be for the best.” because then, perhaps, his bond with Naruto would have been different.

But it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the occasional sweet banter and squabbles with Naruto. He was his best friend if anything, and nothing would really change that. There was little scope for imagination in Sasuke’s case, for he always looked as if the blight descended on him whenever he thought about it. He was inherently bound to the idea that he was a brother more so than a friend. 

And now, Naruto was standing before him, sword in hand, sky above reaching a point in the afternoon haze where the sun sent down beams to reign over the land stronger than any fire Jutsu known to man. 

“So, you’ll teach me?” said Naruto from a long, wide-eyed silence, “I think you kicking my ass is more believable if you ask me.” feeling the sword in his hand, he dropped it on his shoulder. At least by hurling Agape left and right, Sasuke’s conflicted mind could finally taste peace for a short time. “That’s the idea. Unless you wish to back out, dobe.” with that smug look in his eyes shifting to primal need. This was crazy. He knew it. He should know better than to rile up the blond and watch the canyons disappear in a single swoop. 

A beat coursed in a long sweep of a brush, and in those frozen seconds between standoff and fighting, Sasuke’s eyes flicked to his and at that moment, Naruto knew he was a sore loser. He swiveled at his friend with the blade hooked, practically etched into the palm of his hand. He didn’t know any better. He didn’t mind the sand, even if it was slowing them down. He found comfort in the thought that he could _maybe_ outdo Sasuke this time around. Nevertheless, his nerves now pooling in his skin - breaking through the pores - getting a good swing with a slick hilt was too far-fetched. Upheld, the following foreswing cut through the crisp air like paper once he closed the distance, and at first Sasuke dodged (of course he dodged), but it wasn’t until his eyes could register that he was kicked a few good feet away, tumbling to the ground like a pebble in the river. He slumped to the desert floor, his face picking up sand and dirt; it stuck disgustingly to his body. He felt clammy. Naruto grabbed the sword and used it to hold himself as he rose up, dusting off all that remained. “You make it look so easy, bastard.” he muttered. 

Sasuke offered a complete sword salute with mock seriousness, seeing the blond return it sloppily, grinning. He opened his arms in a grand welcome, as if to say ‘ _come get me if you wish’_ , and Naruto must have thought that he liked to play it intensely. His friend sneered at him as they both assumed a high guard, Sasuke still unable to wipe the cocky smile off his face. It was thrilling, really. Naruto closed in once again and threw a lazy overhand cut, which the raven parried sharply, reflexively, frowning as he did. He clicked his tongue and thrust at him, returning with a dirty slash against Naruto’s sword. That bought him some time as the impact wasn’t exactly easy to receive, and so he took his chances and pressed in, keeping his own blade against Naruto’s throat. Sasuke let a light chuckle slip past his lips; “Your form is so sloppy, I’m surprised you lasted this long,” he smiled toothily, cooing, “loosen your grip, Naruto. You look like you want to strangle it.” And the Uchiha met an equally warm and teasing stare before a sly grin adorned the blond. He found his sword being slapped back and countered with a returned, quick thrust of the tip and only then was he an inch away from his friend’s stupid face, swords high, surprised; “Where did you learn to parry like that?” and Naruto smirked, “I’m a visual learner, Sasuke. You should’ve known.”

“You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” and Naruto retorted with a polite smile, getting closer and closer to Sasuke, breaching his radius. He hummed, letting the blade’s tip scratch against the arid surface, eyebrows skyrocketing. “Just messing with you, is all.”

“You won’t have the same attitude when a bandit attacks you, I hope.” 

“See, I wanted to spar seriously. But teasing you is more fun.” 

He could feel those onyx eyes closing in on him, piercing through him much like his impossibly polished blade would, if it got the chance. Sasuke suddenly launched at the other. It was the cause of neglect disclosing itself on Naruto’s maneuver, seeing how truly swords shone in the afternoon blaze. Granted, the blond barely knew how to swing a sword, let alone make it eat at the fabric, yet he parried Sasuke’s moves like a piece of cake only due to the familiarity with the raven’s fighting style - elegant but powerful, with the way every blow made him stagger back. Trying to recreate those moves would be foolish on his behalf.

He hadn’t much time to prepare, and instead faltered Sasuke’s smooth sweep by blocking it with his sword. He was certain he saw sparks flying off with the breeze. He swung. _Swing, swing, swing._ First two missed badly, but the third backswing found flesh, although still not devastating enough to knock Agape free off his hand. Sasuke touched the spot where blood met warm skin, his eyebrows now dangerously close. “Not using your Sharingan?”

“Dobe,” he began, “try to use your brain for _once_ instead of swinging your sword about like a moron.” 

They clashed and they fought and they blattered. The collision of the Sun and Moon set the passion aflame. The odds were, however, that the rattle wound down in a simultaneous tie albeit abrupt, Naruto drew in uneven breaths, hands on knees, “You’re such a show-off. Cut me some slack, would you?.”

Sasuke spun the sword in his hand, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t teach you if you keep being an idiot.” he sighed. 

The tell-tale smile on Naruto’s face told millions of stories. He underestimated just how easy it was to push him off the edge. When the blond lurched at him, Sasuke reacted first, twisting Naruto’s sword with his own to pry it away from his hands. Needless to say, he let the sword tumble to the ground without an obvious clatter, and when Uzumaki grabbed Sasuke about the shoulders and drove his knee up to his stomach, he twisted just in time, taking the blow to his thigh instead. It was surprisingly gentle. Never before had Sasuke noticed how time was so much like water; that it could pass slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze if given a chance. And with a little gurgle, he staggered backward to crumple in the arid soil. 

It took a second or two for him to register where he was, even though it happened right there before his eyes. He saw how the man’s lips stretched into a gaping grin and his blond eyebrows arched for the sky. Naruto was on top of him, straddling him from his waist down to his bandaged arms. What a bold move, he thought. In the seconds that followed, he felt him squeezing his arms around the wrists, his skin twitching slightly to the touch. No longer was Naruto shielded by the foggy sand; his cloud of blond curls was blocking the sun and he could see him, in full view. Like a fine painting. 

Shock didn’t quite cover it. He felt as if someone just took his spark of wonder and poured on sweet honey. Lots of it. Sasuke’s face couldn’t adequately reflect whatever awe and amazement he felt on the inside. Every neuron in his brain tried to fire the urge to pull him in for a kiss in all directions at once. He forgot how to breathe - the best type of paralysis. 

“Who’s an idiot now?” Naruto grinned devilishly. 

The Moon whispered, “So, what do you plan on doing now?” 

And Naruto bobbed his head from side to side, humming softly to himself, eyes drifting to look anywhere _but_ Sasuke who was underneath him, covered in sweat and panting softly. He tilted his head back. The blond’s blunt fingernails grazed against his forehead and brushed black strands of hair from his face, revealing burning, obsidian eyes that he so much loved. “Nothing,” he admitted, “I just like to see you below me.” and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, eyes blinking. “As in! Y’know, uh- _metaphorically._ Like, I like winning! That’s it!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Are you done now?” (he didn’t want it to end.)

“I might be. Maybe not. I don’t feel like letting you go.”

“Then don’t.”

“Alright. You asked for it.”

After a longer reflection, he had decided that he, in fact, did need a sword. 

________________

Away to the west, the sun was sinking into a violet sea of warm painted seabed. Scarlet, then amethyst, emblazoned the enormous sky. Then it darkened to obsidian. As night deepened, the sand below billowed in dark waves. They finally had some time to cool off as the desert, tray tufted with shimmering spots of growth and cacti that sprouted near busier areas now brown, desolate, with its dreaded sand simooms turned cool to the touch, loomed tall columns of red rocks shaped like towers dominating the land even further. 

Naruto shivered, rubbing at his cold arms. Desert nights were truly underrated. Sasuke handed him the blond’s fluffy, knitted cloak. He himself was dressed more appropriately now that the sun had set, and Naruto wondered if he was watching him closely this whole time. “Thanks, dick.” he laughed a little, dumping the fabric on his tired shoulders. 

Who knew swinging a sword a few times would take such a toll on his body. He had to laugh. “It’s so quiet, isn’t it?”

“It always is, Naruto.” 

The blond nodded slowly, his bottom lip sticking out. His sword was strapped to him loosely, just like Sasuke’s, and he couldn’t help but let his hand wander around his hip to feel the unfamiliar object that bounced against his thigh as he walked. “Is something wrong?” he had asked, and the blond retaliated simply; “No, why? Do I look sad or sum’?”

“Quite the opposite, you look _ecstatic._ ”

“You think? I like this time of the day.”

“Hn. I wouldn’t expect a dobe like you to understand. Your brain is probably filled with nothing but ramen and sleep.” 

“And you.” he said, “It was always _‘ramen, ramen, Sasuke, ramen, bed, Sasuke, and... Sasuke.’_ ” 

He got a chuckle out of him, and that made the blond beam even brighter. “Truthfully, summer nights were always nostalgic to me, in a way.”

“But you’re scared of the dark, no?”

Naruto nodded, fixing the bag that threatened to slip off his shoulder. “It’s different. I guess I’m only scared of the dark when I’m alone, in a room. I do like summer mornings but summer nights are the best!” he chirped, “no rain, no storms. Just cool air that smells kinda smokey…”

“I prefer the rain.” Sasuke chimed in, “summer makes the rain awfully warm and it disturbs me. It’s supposed to be cold, and yet, it’s not. I feel like being lied to.”

“Ah, rain is nice, but the naked night sky hits home.” he gazed up at the sky. 

“I suppose I just like the sound of it,” he said, and Naruto smiled at him.

“I personally just have a deep love for summer nights.” 

Between the twilight and the deep blue seas, Sasuke swooned in his soul. Love, he had called it. Love for something absolute. He imagined his heart to be sore and angry perhaps, full of little misfortunes. And yet, there he went, happy and smiling like a shipwrecked sailor setting white sails in the mists of the horizon. He didn’t understand it. He wanted to understand Naruto. How could he be so happy, when his life was nothing but a tragedy? How could he not be bitter, afflicted? He knew the blond sought comfort in small things that would lead to greater joys in life. Like sunsets, or sounds of ocean waves. Naruto let him experience that, and although he yearned more and more each passing day, he gave Sasuke a reason to move past some of those bitter moments in his own life.

And such was the rain, filling up gold chalices with concrete tears, getting heavier and heavier until finally tipping over and letting loose of his emotions. ‘ _Allow yourself to feel happiness, Sasuke_.’ and this was as good a time as any. “Does that wound hurt? I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

He could feel passionate, hurt eyes on him. And Sasuke could be the owner of those eyes, right? 

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke said offhandedly, “you worry too much.”

“Yeah,” he laughed breathlessly, “I’m not particularly proud of myself. But when you praise me, I feel a little better. I know I suck. I’ll get better, so we can spar for real. I know you held back today so I didn’t look like a total loser.”

“Is pinning me down next time we spar on your bucket list?”

Naruto purred, “You wish. I did it because you looked so stressed today. I hate seeing your weird frown.”

The trackless desert stretched upon the rolling hills of sand dunes; they could finally have a cold sip of water (and Naruto insisted on having a bite of Sasuke’s tomato) He thought for a time, catching Naruto off guard and essentially making him choke on the water once his voice filled the empty void, “I wonder if I’ll be alright - in Suna I mean.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I’m still a criminal in people’s eyes, Naruto. No matter who says what, I’ll always be someone to fear. Don’t you think?” he looked Naruto in the eye, seeing as he was glaring now. “No.” he said.

The raven shrugged, eyes half-lidded, and sipped on his water in pure agitation, “I forgot you were biased.” 

“No! Sasuke, listen. You’ll be A-Okay! I’ll make sure of that. And Gaara will be there. And Kankuro. And Temari.”

“Comforting,” he remarked, sending the blond a lazy blink.

“I literally want to spend eons with you, Uchiha.” he said, sounding a little desperate, “or as much time as I can. I wanted to, even before. So please, don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re worth more than those damned Villages put together.”

It felt like another homecoming. This time, it was into Naruto’s tender and loving arms. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?”

He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around the man he loved more than anything in the world. It was a miracle at the very least, that Sasuke had to battle everything it took to lead him here, into his embrace. “Who knew you were such a big sap, too?” he laughed softly, his smile lines like war medals. He buried his face in the blond’s warm crook of the neck, sighing contently. “Yeah, I guess.” Naruto laughed right back, his head against Sasuke’s fluffy duck-butt. It was beginning to fade with age, which he subconsciously - perhaps already - was beginning to miss. 

Watching the night sky together and walking next to one another. Pinkies curling up to each other, finding their lover, slowly at first. Then at long last they sealed the promise, draining each other’s warmth. Admiring the starry sky full of mysteries and desires, and what the blond idiot called _‘love_.’ 


	5. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling to the hot lands of Sunagakure wasn't exactly pleasant for Sasuke, especially with a literal hot ball of sunshine and a confused Gaara at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached 1k hits!! I want to begin by thanking everyone for clicking on this fanfic, it means the world to me. And thank you to those who especially left a kudo and a comment, I can't formulate how happy that makes me!!
> 
> I do want to apologise for the wait! This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest of them but I promise I make up for it in the end :>
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me how I did!! I'd love to hear your opinions on this one!

And get there they did, in due hours. 

The wealth of yellow sunlight poured a quite aggravating yet oddly comforting heat over the nearing Village, where day long it faced the dusty stretch of road dripping with blistering rays of light like sweeps of golden paint. Yellow palaces of Sunagakure glittered along the wasteful deserts stood atop a dune-like a colosseum of carnage. The tall, golden-white buildings protruding proudly from the sands only freckled dim shadows here and there, whereas passer-bys took the punch to the gut when the sun cast a particular hue upon the dusty road-street with no mercy. This was the Land of Wind - an eyesore - also known as a terrifying reminder to those who detested hot climates without a shred of breeze. 

The Village was unsought by obvious restraints, more so because it was built on beautiful yet demandingly sweat-dripping air and hot desert lands, and the mazes ( _oh_ the mazes) of houses like charades made for an entertaining endeavour, where stalls crowded the markets near the entrance and people danced and cheered the morning performers. Many bent forward and betook themselves to the open, sand-stone windows, kissing their reflections and watching the sunrise burn. He stalked the market with big eyes, taking comfort in slipping in clumsy steps, while new faces flashed on and off like myriad lights, tanned or rouged faces, tired, yet sustained by a weary excitement, “I was going to live here, y’know.” There was a short heaving sound followed by silence. Then the air was swooped by Sasuke’s curious gaze, and it was as if Naruto was startled by a whistle because they held a tinge of surprise he had rarely seen in those burning, onyx eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, just for a little bit. That never worked out though.” he thought about it. And to think that the Village used to be a really tight-knit community, incredibly so. Now, because of Gaara, he presumed, nothing stood out quite like the thirsty tourists causing affairs within the sandstone walls. So strange, the days that were no more. 

He figured Naruto was a hero, even in the far lands of the Winds. Even if the place seemed dizzying at best, to Naruto, it was a world where dreams lived on forever. “Isn’t it pretty?” he said dreamily. Sunagakure had its own charms, but he always believed in the conviction that Naruto’s soul is _his_ home. He often had to remind his own heart that the sun died everyday to let the moon breathe. Perhaps in that sense, Naruto rid himself of his ideals to show him that he was worthy of his affectionate stares and happy smiles. 

Sasuke was much inclined to stoop now that his expression was somewhat grave, except when it was illuminated by one of the blond’s bigger plans to make him smile whenever he did. It wasn’t magic. Or a show. It was simply a reminder that he was alive at that particular moment in time and to sit back and laugh with his best friend. His world he cherished the most, and when the market place began to stir a crowd of locals and among the girls and women dancing and swaying, youth staggering and stumbling, he sped up a little. 

Then dived into invisibility again. 

“It’s hot, is what it is.”

“Y’know,” Naruto’s brows knit in frustration as he caught up with the fuming Uchiha, he presumed to be all the more petulant. “you don’t have to be so uptight. Look around you! We’re in _Suna_ , and Gaara will be delighted to see us.” 

“Because that’s just what he needs.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto trotted in front of him (now walking backward, excusing himself when bumping into a couple of people who threw hisses back and forth), hands intertwining with his (again) so naturally. Sasuke smiled a little, half closing his eyes, head tilting, “I’m sorry. I know this means a lot to you.” and at that, the hand squeezed tighter. 

Although he was more uncertain now than he ever was; feeling only Naruto, yet being senselessly empty; why the feeling left him warm. Without his existence, the world that the blond created from the ashes of his shattered past would simply cease to exist. It would be a completely new reality, one that was almost too terrifying to imagine. Sasuke felt a tender curiosity, however. Naruto was given that rare moment to reach him with the slightest touch and feathery words without watching him wither to ash. The blond had a place in his mending heart that no one could ever have. But was he aware? Naruto never knew exactly how many minds and hearts his very influence had occupied. 

He was twenty-one and bustling - too wild to be called an adult, but he was an adult. With the hair colour of pure gold and a brilliant, tender personality. When Sasuke saw him walk through the streets of Sunagakure, he resembled a walking sun, attracting those same stares of admiration and delight. Children adored him, and at least in Sasuke’s mind, Naruto could clearly blend in with the youth, where the blond equally reveled in their praises. They both made an agreement to dazzle the lanes of Suna as if it were a royal ball and they were its most influential guests. To him, that’s what it felt like; a big show and making a great mystery of their arrival at the Village. 

And so, in that morning, they walked, and he found his steps tending unconsciously toward the haunt; Gaara’s tower. It was true that Sasuke let Naruto lead the way, but he wasn’t expecting to come in contact with him so early in the morning. “I forgot you were such a dummy.” the blond spat in cheerful banter, and the raven was having none of it. 

“A dummy,” he repeated, letting the childish words sink in before breaking into a fit of laughter. It was low, but the smile that graced him had not been one bit broken. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes. “You’re my priority, Sasuke. If they say something, I’ll make sure to give them a talking-to.” 

The acres of the estate in the heart of Sunagakure were dotted with old and new sandstone houses, laid with a pretty fountain and white benches that came suddenly into sight. There was a peculiar repulsion by the many spoiled architectures and property, not because it was any more repugnant than Konoha’s statues (which was pretty much the only thing close to a decoration) but because it must have cost a fortune to even initiate such a project. Not to mention Gaara _had_ such fortunes and that never sat right with either of them. There was a great and constantly increasing family of cats that prowled the many streets and alleys, too, whereas the Tower looked to be freshly renovated, with newly placed flower-beds and linen welcome racks. 

“Gaara didn’t waste a single penny to make this place pretty.” Naruto commented, and Sasuke’s voice sang a reminder, “He’s not a cheapskate like us.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” he bobbed his head side to side, face a little long. “he has no restraint, apparently.”

“Neither do you, to be honest,” he said offhandedly, which could be considered both arrogant and unrelenting, but Naruto’s obsession with frogs might have been universally detested at that point. 

“I’m a materialist, okay?”

“You’re a _hoarder_ , Naruto.” 

The blond snorted, shaking his head. “You have no class, Sasuke.”

“At least I have common sense.”

“Keep at it and I’ll tell Gaara you hit me.” Naruto laughed, and Sasuke cracked a lopsided grin.

“Yeah? Alright. But I won’t cook for you.”

The raven was forever confined in those bounds once they entered, aware that they were uninvited, and the sudden glimpse of Sunagakure from atop the Tower (a few good meters at least) greeted them with vivid gold against a deep-blue sky. It left a picture of splendor that rivaled the dream cities in daily magazines. Romance gleamed from the lit candles in apartments from right across the street, and when walking the sandstone steps, a heavy fragrance of paint and new shoes hit them, carried by the soft breeze. “Konoha isn’t the only place undergoing some serious changes.” Naruto murmured excitedly. Sasuke trailed behind him, holding onto the banister. The blond made him walk while ecstasy brimmed between them. 

“Change is good.” Sasuke added solemnly, sweating the light meal that they both shared hours ago, “nothing wrong with revamping your room.” 

Taking another step, a row of torches appeared. Keeping time with their pace, a long column of white rugs swept in. Bags slung at their shoulders while fire soared and flickered as their voices rose along the great, stone walls. The golden columns of sand ended and another followed - the light streaming vividly this time over red carpets and gold banners. Naruto’s smile swelled painfully, “Y’know, that brings back memories.”

“Don’t start.”

“What?” he cried, turning around, “that I made you repaint my wall? You’re better at it, anyway.” 

“I did, but because your sense of colour theory is seriously appalling.” (Naruto frowned.)

The blond’s voice suddenly broke into an unusual melancholy strain, “sometimes I feel as though we sound like an elderly couple arguing over stupid stuff.” he mused, and Sasuke smiled tenderly. “Perhaps we do,” he added, breaking eye contact. 

“I’ll let you know when my knees start killing me.”

To whom he owed this apology? In Sasuke’s mind, the answer was clear. 

He was sorry for forgetting. How wonderful life could truly be.

━━━━━━━━

Naruto danced up to the first floor of the Kage Tower and peered from the top of the staircase. It might have come as a surprise because the man’s pointed, dragged face and solemn green eyes looked back at him with a note of agitation. (Naruto figured his chakra had a particular feel to it, _very_ recognisable.) Gaara wasn’t expecting this. But he had said nothing for a time, up until his eyes seized Sasuke Uchiha, whom in his mind, was a work of the Devil himself. “Naruto, Sasuke,” he announced at length, finally breaking into something of a smile when Naruto approached him for a friendly exchange of hands and a lazy hug. “A pleasure to see you. I didn’t know you were visiting. If I knew, I would’ve prepared something. Anything.” and the blond snorted, flicking his shoulder.

Formalities weren’t necessary in the war room between the Kage and the Jinchuriki, and Sasuke wondered just how much he had missed. 

Gaara’s expression and it went without saying, quite indefinitely drew cold air between them. When Sasuke took Naruto’s side - at last - he found himself staring at not two, but eight pairs of questionable eyes. The raven had waved morals inconsequently aside that morning, and stared back, hopefully, just as intensely. It prompted Naruto to start biting his nails, laughing merrily to fill the silence. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said, smiling, suddenly directing his attention at Gaara’s bosom friends, “Temari, Kankuro. It’s been a while.” with wide-open arms. They huddled without a question, like sardines. 

“What’s new, Naruto?”

The mahogany furniture complimented the yellow walls hung with gold and silver brocade tapestry. There were couches all heaped with silken cushions, white and yellow, sometimes gold. Gaara wasn’t cheap, he enjoyed the luxury, everyone knew this. Whatever he didn’t have as a child, he now did, without a question. Most houses in Sunagakure were covered in white or red velvet carpets with rich patterns embroidered into them, with virgin white curtains draping at the windows and the morning haze would billow them about in a luxurious feel. The raven had a taste of it when he sat in one of the couches so soft, he sunk right in, and when the Kage left for business elsewhere, he listened in to a conversation that unfolded right in front of him; “Ah, well,” he heard Naruto moan, “there isn’t much to tell. Kakashi is still working at renovating the entire Village and Sakura feels like getting married.”

“You don’t say?” Temari tapped a finger against her pointed chin in contemplation. “With all due respect, Kakashi is an ambitious man. But Sakura and settling down? That doesn’t sound like her.” (Naruto nodded.) She was tall, with humorous teal eyes, and a sudden, attractive smile; her eyes held questions. 

“She sent a bird a couple of days ago, I was just as confused as you are. But it’s what Sakura-chan wants. As long as she’s happy, I don’t really care.” and the Kunoichi cooed, “with whom, I wonder. Do you know? She only ever talked about _Sasuke_.” 

And Sasuke grunted impolitely, although that attracted Temari’s hungry eyes for an answer, and while Kankuro leaned against the wall with crossed arms, he shook his head. “Well?” she continued tragically, “who’s the lucky groom?”

“Maybe you should also consider who's the _bride_.” he spat.

Temari scooped closer to the Uchiha, ducking lowly, “You mean - Sakura? Unless…”

“Unless she’s marrying a girl,” Kankuro waved his hand around in emphasis, head whipping to the side. He received a curious glance from Sasuke and Temari respectively, whom felt a need to laugh. “Excuse me?”

“And your problem is?” Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, chin resting on his arm, and his arm slumping on an armrest.

“I’m just surprised,” the blond girl said truthfully, her voice housing a dozen question marks, “I was certain you two were dating.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“Actually, I’m glad. You were a total jackass to her.” It was an oddly comforting thought to him. The fact that Sakura had moved on. 

Everybody was smitten with delightful assent. If only Sasuke was bewitched by this shred of notice, maybe he would have been jumping with joy by then. Instead, the feeling that was supposed to be there was carried with a grave sensation of inextinguishable hesitation. Sakura became a subject of rumour that very moment and days to come, and he didn’t have the patience to brood over his friend’s private life. These matters only offered future headaches, and when Naruto agreed with Temari, seeing as Sasuke’s forehead wrinkles increased when their gazes met squarely, the blond hopped off the recliner and grabbed the girl by the shoulder, “Relax, you look way too puzzled for this time of day.”

“I’m serious,” she whined, slapping the hand away, “you’re telling me Sakura gave up _just like that_?”

“Well - maybe she found someone else. I really don’t know, Temari. She didn’t say anything.”

“You’re a terrible friend.” 

Naruto stammered, eyebrows shooting high. “W-No? I think I’m a damn good friend.” he looked to Sasuke for approval, which he offered with a small nod. 

“Isn’t it a bit too early for marriage?” the Kunoichi bit at her trimmed fingernails, brows knit together, “She’s so young. Poor thing…”

The blond felt overwhelming hotness surge up into his heart again, but before he could retaliate, faired servants, often only really messengers, appeared suddenly in the room once the squabble was over and glided in a quiet missive into Kankuro’s ear, whose face was relentless. “Well folks,” he sighed, fixing himself, “Gaara wants us to join him for a drink.”

“A drink?” Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke who shrugged weakly. 

“What, you don’t drink?”

“No, no. We’re cool.”

Temari crossed her arms and left down the stairs, following Kankuro who sighed deeply. “I’ll get you some orange juice.” the blond whispered in Sasuke’s ear.

Strange timing for Naruto to be pointing fun at someone. 

“Unnecessary comment.”

“Totally necessary.”

━━━━━━━━

In his younger years, Gaara held resentment towards everyone who wronged him, or those in authority over him who did not favour his cause. His indifference toward matters that had little to do with him exasperated affairs that involved him in one way or the other. He grew discouraged, perhaps even cruel, and then he became the Kazekage; much like Sasuke, later in his life, he took to sulking in corners and reading after lights. With a dread of being alone he attached a few friends, hoping to fill the void and instead used Kankuro and Temari simply as mirrors of himself. He used to be unbearably lonely, desperately unhappy. Now, things were a little different. And he wanted Naruto to see that. That change could be a beautiful thing.

He was mature now, which the blond admired above all. 

After all, there were some few grains of comfort. Gaara could still enjoy a comfortable glow in his new reality, which angered Sasuke a little. It wasn’t jealousy, no. It was the fact that he was showing off; that not everyone’s submerged vanity stayed below the surface forever. Maybe it was to show just how messed up he was, Sasuke didn’t know. But the Uchiha’s presence threw everyone off guard as much as the person in the next room. 

Sasuke figured it was to ease the tension in the air because Naruto was talking more than usual. Especially to Gaara who was listening tentatively, and the blond, who was spewing maybe nineteen to the dozen. The Kage did not excerpt hostility, but hospitality so tender that he was beginning to suspect something. “I did not know you didn’t drink, Sasuke.” he began as he sat in the chair across from him, in a small dining area that looked more like a private bar. “If I knew, I would’ve prepared something different, although a reunion drink never hurt anyone.” and he took that as a personal insult. 

“Not a problem,” he reiterated, bringing some light onto the situation, “I’ll have some water if that’s alright with you.” And while the other three were busy mixing whatever amber and white beverages they were brewing, Gaara leaned a little closer, pulling the chair in, “So, Uchiha. I heard you settled in quite well.” grunting as he did so.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto being his social butterfly again, and back to looking squarely at Gaara, yet trying to avoid his deepening scowl, “Is this where you give me some talk about friendship because quite frankly, I’m tired.” 

“No,” he said, “it’s called small talk. Something I’ve picked up, it seems.”

“Right.” he barfed a dry laugh.

A sigh.

“Sasuke. No need to keep up your defenses. I’m not saying this as a Kazekage, but as a friend.”

“These years have been really soft on you,” the Uchiha barely whispered. 

Exasperated, the red-head licked his lips in agitation. “I’m amazed you’ve survived this long.”

 _Only by accident_. “I owe it to Naruto, unfortunately.”

Gaara looked at the man before him with a blank stare, “I can believe that.” he lowered his gaze for a split second, one which could’ve gone unseen with the naked eye. “I’m glad you’re equally kind to him, in your own way.” he continued, “he doesn't deserve the bad word he seems to carry with him at all times. It’s gotten to him, I think.”

“The fact that he rejected the Hokage title?” he felt more stupid than ever, conversing with the Kazekage himself.

“Titles are merely - simply put - titles. He doesn’t have the heart for all the paperwork or demands of the people. Or the attention span. It’d ruin him. And somewhere in that head of his, he knows. Perhaps that you’re the only thing he wishes to focus on.” he finished with a small smile. It was an attempted comfort, for the lack of better word. He took what was served for him nonetheless.

Sasuke then leaned back in his chair, arms crossed (which Gaara took note of,) and tilted his head in contemplation. The raven looked around the room before his eyes eventually landed on Gaara’s, “I’m doing good now.” he said weakly, “it’s always good with Naruto.”

“Oh, I know. You two complement each other nicely, I think,” he laughed a little, “I used to miss Naruto everyday, but knowing he wasn’t alone is a comforting thought.” Sasuke had to smile in spite of himself. 

_Clank._

“Here you go guys!” exclaimed Naruto who carried the drinks to the table, handing Sasuke a glass of water (nearly spilling it over.) “So,” he stood beside the table, arms on hips while concluding candidly, “I missed you all.”

“God, no,” Temari giggled, “don’t be a sap now of all times.” as she took her seat next to Gaara.

“Naruto doesn’t need to drink to be sappy,” Kankuro added, chuckling as he did so, while the ice cubes danced and rattled left and right when his shoulders trembled from the fit. The blond snorted. 

Gaara gingerly sipped on his drink, before he tipped Naruto who was sulking now. “Here’s to Naruto and Sasuke. May good travels find you.” and amber and golden glasses rose to life as they clinked together in unison. Gaara’s voice was like a promise, unrolling endless successions of spectacular possibilities ahead of them. It almost seemed as close as a star to the moon. They both knew strange corners of life and were now back on a never-ending straight road to a peaceful future. Maybe he ought to survive; he and Naruto. Just a little longer. 

Conversations stretched on, ultimately meeting their end once Naruto hit the hammer on the nail - a common sight in Sasuke’s mind.

“So, Naruto,” the red-head began, “did you see anything interesting on your travels?” and the blond beamed with a burning need to dump piles upon piles of information on his best friend until settling for a less talkative spree and instead replied with a simple, “The scenery,” he said, “it was super pretty. I didn’t have the opportunity to take it all in back then. Sasuke kinda gave me the chance to do that, y’know? I wouldn’t have enjoyed myself as much as I have if not for him.” He nodded. Green eyes quietly flicked to Sasuke who was looking at his drink miserably. 

He was tired. He’d have preferred to blend in with the screaming, crimson wallpaper, just waiting and hoping for every longing, desperate dream of Naruto to come to life. He used to build them - those dreams. Now, it was hard for Sasuke to sit there and be so close to the man he so adored, and not being able to clutch onto him for dear life, kissing him mercilessly. 

Alas, he prompted to admire the blond from a distance of five inches between their damned chairs.

Gaara must have noticed this, because not a minute later, his eyes were permanently fixed on nothing in particular, and Sasuke put his heart on the platter in a very visible and fashionable manner, one that Naruto would never latch onto. “Any plans after your journey, you two?” Gaara’s best friend questioned, seemingly exhausted by the red-head’s unexpected friendliness. 

“Maybe I’ll finally settle down too,” Naruto brooded, bottom lip sticking out. The minutes were curling by and the expression on his face didn’t weaver. The blond was making faces at his glass, watching the ice cubes swim by. He blew a couple of airy kisses at the floating dust, with his chin in his hands, drifted out on a sea of daydreams. Wherever he might have been, he wasn’t there with them. 

“You think? Who with?”

He came back to earth with a start; “Ah-I don’t know! I was just thinking out loud, I guess.” 

“You good?” He would never admit what’s been preying on his mind ever since Sakura’s letter. It was hard to believe she didn’t spill everything as if it were an open field. Whom was she getting married to, anyway? “I’m fine, just thinkin’.” with a sigh escaping past his parted, chapped lips. He closed his eyes momentarily - clearly bothered by the great mystery - and listened as the swirl of ghostly thoughts drew near. It was like a song, soaring so high, dropping suddenly and bearing the sweetest melody past the troubled point in his mind, and finally ending in a spontaneous chorus. The illusion was rich, and he was half-afraid to come back to the table filled with confused glances. The bigger question was, why was he so adamant about it? Truly, at the end of the day, Naruto was glad that Sasuke wasn’t in Konoha, slipping a golden ring onto Sakura’s finger. 

The raven shook Naruto’s shoulder gently, his eyes peering open from behind the closed lids. There was an undeniable smile that played on his lips now that he had everyone’s attention, “You should see your faces. Priceless.” he wafted his arm behind the chair, crossing his legs and laughing with the glass pressed against his lips. 

“You’re the one being melodramatic, Naruto,” Temari said, “but if you do end up getting married, do let us know. I hate surprises.” 

“Or keep it to yourself. We won’t hate you.” Kankuro added leaning in - nodded and smiled which prompted the girl’s hand to whack his shoulder with an audible hiss. “Are you daft? Uzumaki Naruto getting married is something I’d like to know about. And the bride! I’d like to know! These secrets make my head hurt.” 

Sasuke then grumbled under his breath, “how about you let it go, then?”

The Kunoichi chuckled dryly and downed the remains of her drink in one swoop, “No, Uchiha. I may be reserved, but Sakura is your pal too, no? Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I don’t exactly take personal offence,” he muttered into his glass. 

“Perhaps you should give a shit now and then.” she slurred softly, “Or, you know, anything that isn’t to do with your boy-friend.” 

“Naruto and I aren’t dating.” 

He meant nothing by that remark, and that made her all the more ferocious. 

There were penetrating eyes and a constant look of contemplation. Chest rising with every inhale and exhale; even breaths. For years now, that small fact meant the difference between breaking and bending. The idea kept him from shattering in the darkness of his own mind, where perhaps he could live his mellow fantasy and never have to face reality ever, really. Like a fallen angel, instead of being ready to set free, he was cutting his own wings. 

“Oh no,” she burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter to the point where both Gaara and Kankuro felt at a peculiar unease, perhaps due to the pair looking so unbelievably pained, “I know. I didn’t articulate myself. I’m tipsy.” 

“No hard feelings,” Naruto whispered. 

Kankuro’s lips formed a line as he sighed softly, “Well, you two are like glue and paper. It’d hardly be a surprise.” and Gaara added sheepishly, “you shouldn’t discard it.” at which point Sasuke had to intervene with a low mumble. “This is our business.” 

“Of course. What _is_ a surprise, however, is your commitment, Naruto. It’s admirable.” The puppet master trailed on, inevitably digging his own grave. 

“I rest my case.” The raven smacked the table and called it a day, excusing himself from the gathering which was uncalled for on their behalf. The red-head, smiling, declared after Sasuke’s trace through the doorway; “You’re inherently gay, Uchiha. Embrace it.” with a smug note behind it, that the man shrouded in black - to Naruto - may or may not have remained a mystery to him. A really persistent mystery. 

━━━━━━━━

Naruto decided to stay in the bar for a while longer, so he bid them good night. 

The great tapestries of Gaara’s private garden right outside the second exit bloomed with apple orchids and plum trees, at first, drenched with honey until turning pale blue. They had darkened to ghosts back at the last edge of the twilight which was weaving over the night by the time their reunion was over. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, aside from Sasuke whom he had not seen since his departure to the unknown. He presumed the Uchiha was in and out of the naked rifts of the moon and sweeping along with the soft breeze and its infinite song. 

It’d be so easy to slip briskly into the unknown pleasures with Sasuke in that hour. 

_Here I thought you had the whole ‘healthy communication’ thing sorted out,_ the fox grumbled ever so painfully. It was as if Naruto’s blood was alive just to _feel_ the longing, the thirst for the one person he couldn’t have. In a way. 

_“_ I know Sasuke like I know my soul,” he said, pouting, “we really don’t _need_ to talk sometimes, but it just seems like I’m giving everything everyone says too much thought anyway.” 

Kurama knew that his vessel was doing nothing but violence to people’s comments with analysis. It was in his nature to care deeply for people and their convictions; Naruto’s existence was pieced together by the gentlest, loving thoughts. He was designed for something much greater than what the world had to offer - nothing but vague insults, devoid of worthwhile criticism. 

_And I feel like your personal therapist._ there was a comical note to it, which the blond disregarded with a click of his tongue; “And sometimes you act like a monster.” 

_Then, in that sense, a monster is not such a terrible thing to be._

It was quiet for a while. 

Naruto didn’t blame him. He had heard this same old story perhaps a thousand times. At one point, Kurama interrupted the blond’s usual (despite how many times the fox refused to listen) midnight monologue, saying wearily, _“Soulmates aren’t just lovers, Naruto.”_

He remembered the single night of their first couple-like midnight squabbles, and Sasuke, after the transient regret of having burst like a balloon, invited Naruto to accompany his amusements in their back garden; watching the stars swim by and silently apologising to him. It was a sweet sentiment, one that Naruto greatly relished in. Now, far down the illuminated yard to his right, a marching figure broke the glow, cloaked in black, swinging poshly towards the vintage door of the small bar. Naruto sighed eagerly, fixing his hair. “I was worried,” he said weakly, hands intertwined when the door cracked open, creaking on its rusty hinges. 

“And yet, you didn’t bother checking on me,” Sasuke said calmly, closing the door and walking towards the bar stools, holding a glass cup overflowing with the stench of stale water. He heard a sigh behind him, shuffling and a shadow looming over him, finally, slouching slightly. “I’m sorry. The conversation wasn’t serious. Temari is just very… forward with her words. She means well.”

“It wasn’t,” the raven said, turning around and taking a seat, “I guess I’m just bitter.” and a second later, he added, “You’ve been keeping yourself busy.” upon seeing the radio blaring white noise and windows slightly ajar. Naruto was never good with tuning radios, anyway.

He received a lazy shrug, “About what?” Naruto, upon no further ado, poured himself another glass of whiskey. He watched the Uchiha’s nose scrunch at the smell, or the idea of it, he wasn’t sure. 

“You should tone it down.” A small amount, sure. He didn’t care. It was the fact that Naruto had been sitting there, alone, for some time now. The blond chuckled, smiling. “I haven’t had that much. I figured, well,” he stood before him, “since you’re here. Might as well have a drink.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “So, what’s your plan?”

“Nothing in particular. Unless you’re up for it.” 

“For what?” 

_He wanted to apologise. In a way that didn’t seem like an apology at all._

Naruto’s approach was sort of relentless, in a way, very exciting. And when his two fingers intertwined with Sasuke’s ever so gently, it made him feel a little giddy; resurfacing the most delicate, tender memories from their youth, shrouded in nothing but a painful ache for a loving embrace. No words could stimulate the baseline of true emptiness the way that simple touch did. 

Aside from a minute shyness, he felt an odd need to stand up, and when he did, his hands were now in Naruto’s. He was his light; a flaming match with nothing to offer but those same, two fingers interlocked in an eternal promise. Could he say the same? With the raven’s bandaged hands grazing the blond’s rugged skin (tips bumping against the many scars and blemishes), the blond drew circles with his thumb.

A silent apology. _It was mutual._ “Care for a dance?” he whispered, a smile so wide and eyes darkened with sparkling awe, while he bent down and kissed the bandaged hand that fit perfectly in his own. Then he looked up, his face splitting into a toothy grin. 

“You’re surprisingly articulate this evening.” Sasuke mused, raising an eyebrow. He smiled though, despite himself. The mortal plane was corrupted, but at least he could cross the heavens hand in hand with his Sun. The Uchiha’s eyes now gleaming dark obsidian turned somber, almost soft; weaved with beautiful fantasies and promises to keep while they slowly danced to the static of the radio. 

Sasuke placed his head on Naruto’s shoulder. He outgrew him a little, by an inch, although Naruto still held that over him like it was the greatest achievement of his life. “Apology accepted,” he whispered against his ear.

The blond cracked a smile, “You’re humble as ever, Uchiha. People would kill to be in my arms, the way you are right now.”

“I could say the same,” Sasuke smiled boldly, “I do feel a little light-headed now that you said that, though.”

“Ah,” he gave the man a side-eye, “I forgot you were an asshole.” 

He wasn’t drinking, but, the way he giggled like a girl awaiting her first kiss, he certainly felt like it. Is that what being ‘ _drunk on love'_ felt like? When the stoic mask, once glistening with the coldest of ice was punctured by Naruto’s soul kissing at his skin, he felt like he was going to cry. 

It was a feeling most exquisite. 

Either way, he sighed most lovingly; “I don’t need alcohol to have fun,” at which Naruto barked a short laugh, “I only had a little. I’m not drunk.” and he knew the world was coming to a halt. That barren, black and white reality, and yet they were in the middle of it, screaming in colours. 

They remained tied together as if by a string. Like they were something to be kept close and never apart. Naruto wondered how long they have been at it - _moving._ They weren’t actually dancing. “Do you… Know how to like, dance?” He hesitated. 

“Naruto, do I look like a person who’d willingly break down into a dance at any given moment in time?” he deadpanned, arms reaching to dangle from Naruto’s wide shoulders. His eyes seemed to flash a dazzling light like he’d just asked the wrong question. “but I do know a thing or two. It’s only natural.” 

“Ass. Fine,” Naruto’s arms worked their way to Sasuke’s waist where they rested, fixed in place. They rocked in all directions now, trying to avoid each other’s eyes, yet looking squarely at one another. 

“Who knew you’d be so awkward to dance with.” he teased, and the blond (accidentally) stepped on his foot.

“Shut up,” his cheeks burned a little as his big whites emerged, “you make it awkward.” and upon seeing Sasuke’s face riddled with a dozen question marks, he breathed a laugh, “like, because you’re so close. I dunno, okay?”

“We can stop if you’d like?” ( _He didn’t want to_.)

“No, no-no.” Naruto shook his head, “I like this. It’s-uh, nice.”

He swore he heard a faint, “ _Idiot._ ” somewhere at the back of his head. 

“I see.” 

“I made it awkward, didn’t I?”

“Of course, but that’s just your charm.” 

“Oddly comforting.” Naruto blinked, although Sasuke had different plans. If he was being honest, he was going to make it ten times as awkward, at the very least. His perfect self-control was slipping down a slippery slope. It felt like a beat. 

“You look stressed.” he pointed out, slowly. Naruto’s eyes seemed to narrow, then wander off, as if thinking of a bright, perfect response. 

“No,” he sneered, almost scoffing, rolling his eyes as he did, “easy for you to say. I don't know, it's hard.” he tucked a small wad of hair behind his red ear, “I just want to be here. Now, y'know? With..." trailing, constantly trailing on, until interlocking eyes with the man before him, who stood there, dumbfounded at best, "you."

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to smile warmly, and then a little too smugly, “Sap.”

“I’m spilling my _soul_ to you and you’re so mean about it, honestly. That’s so low.”

“No, Naruto.” the raven whispered, “I might just feel the same way,” he whispered lowly. He knew, not from experience, that a kiss meant something absolute. Naruto had forever wed his imperishable vision of love with nothing but sunflowers and rainbows. So, he waited. Just for a moment longer, listening to the static in the background, the creaking of the floorboard. 

“Sasuke, Sasuke.” he whispered back frantically, “what Gaara said, about you earlier, was it - y’know - true?” And it struck him like a falling tower. Of course. _Of course._ Perhaps it was clear from the beginning. He never gave it a thought - or a chance for the said possibility to become reality. He guessed he couldn’t, to protect his fragile heart. In turn, Sasuke placed his right index finger, now unbandaged, on the blond’s rather chapped lips in an attempt to silence the yapping son of a gun. They parted in a gasp. He wanted no more than to kiss him and forget. 

He was definitely going to kiss him. 

There was a moment - a fleeting moment just before the first kiss. A whispered word, something that made goosebumps run up his spine. And when Sasuke’s soft lips touched his, Naruto blossomed for him like a flower. _Just for a fleeting moment._

Then there was a moment of smiling in between it all. It was the kind of kiss that made him think about love and believe in it again. They savoured it, burying this tender feeling under their skin.

By the next second or so, they were standing beneath the mystic moon. Sasuke’s hand grabbed the blond’s, pulling him to the unknown. Now he could safely say that he had kissed a boy whose smile could end wars. They both peered into the darkness of the midnight glow, dazzled, giddy, and reeling with excitement. 

“So?” he was smiling.

“I am yours for tonight,” he said, batting his blond lashes.

“Only for tonight?”

And Naruto laughed lovingly, “We really are bound together, aren’t we?” 


End file.
